


Unclear Intentions

by ToyaFF



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Humor, Blood As Lube, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV Third Person, Switching, Thighjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyaFF/pseuds/ToyaFF
Summary: No matter when or where, he would just yammer on at the man about the nothings going on. And Sniper would just listen and nod.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136





	1. Question

**Author's Note:**

> A story I was working on the side that I decided to post.  
Will update whenever I finish a new chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

One day, someone on Sniper’s team asked him a question, “Have you not noticed?”

Sniper said back, “Don’t know what’cha mean.”

Another day, another person questioned the same, “vell, for one, he seems to understand ze concept of an indoor voice vhen around you.”

Again, another person questioned, “The boy ain’t jumpin’ and movin’ about like a child on a sugar-high like he usually does.”

Sniper just told them, “Mate, he’s probably all tired like the rest of us.”

Again, another, “Get Sniper moving more than enemy.”

Sniper told over and over again, “Not much reason to go anywhere alone.”

And again, another, “Sure he still goes off yappin’, but it ain’t the same when talkin’ to ye.”

Sniper felt like he was repeating himself at this point, “Really, he doesn’t bother me and I don’t bother him. Is this really all that strange to yah?” He finished, shrugging his hands outward.

Spy replied back with a look of boredom as he leaned against the balcony, his bud hanging low in his lips.

Night had rolled around, and the two men had ended up bumping into the other as they ventured outside in the freezing air for a smoke. It started as light conversation at first, but the moment Spy lit his bud and sucked in his first smoke, he began the circle of questions many mercenaries have said before him. And, of course, Sniper said the same lines he told each one of them. Perhaps he memorized the lines too well because Spy had yet to speak after the first question.

Calmly, Spy finally spoke, “Are you done? I have yet to speak a word before you started rambling.”

Sniper shook his head, apologizing, “Right, my bad, mate. It’s just yah ain’t the first to be askin’ that.” Spy was most shock to hear this as he had to take the bud out from his mouth.

He fumbled a word of French, “Est-ce vrai?” He quickly stopped himself and began again, “Is that true? How careless of me to not notice sooner. Please do not say Soldier has asked you any questions.”

Sniper chuckled, “Demo has.”

The Frenchman mumbled a curse under his breath as he soon again went for another suck, blowing puffs of smoke from his mouth. Sniper just smiled as he sucked the same, flicking his hat further up his head. He then walked closer to the balcony, one arm over the other as he leaned his back outward some.

Spy takes a moment to take in the cool air before continuing, “You seem to entertain the boy in some way. However way you do so.” Sniper continued sucking on his bud, taking the slight pause to think over his reply.

As he blew out some more smoke, he shrugs, and casually replies back with, “I just be myself.”

Spy snorts, “Now that is something _I_ cannot do, monsieur bushman,” he finished saying before taking another suck. “Have you asked why?” he suddenly added on, bud still in his mouth.

“Why?” Sniper gave a befuddled look over at the gentleman.

Spy repeated, “Have you asked why he wishes to spend all his time on you?”

Sniper takes another suck on his bud to delay his answer. Now that he really thought about it, when did he and Scout even start hanging out? The days went by for the man so quickly, that events long before were a jumbled up mess of repetitive battles and over clocked matches.

Ash started to build at the end of his bud as he flicks it away. His eyes were back on Spy– who was so eager to hear the man’s answer that he was neglecting his own cigarette.

Sniper said one word, “Naw.”

Spy blinked, “Non?”

“Naw.”

A silence breaks as the two quietly go back to their buds. Once Spy was finally finished with his, he flings it off the balcony and stands up straight.

“I do not know who is the more curious case here, the boy or you.”

“Don’t yah have better things to be figurin’ out, Spook?” Sniper half-heartily complained. Spy held a smile, just shrugging his shoulders before placing his hands in his pants pockets.

“Pardon, but it is most cold out here and I should be taking my leave for the night.”

All the Aussie did was muttered a, “right,” as he focused outward at the dark starless sky.

Before Spy left, he stops, his loud tapping feet queuing Sniper to look back in curiosity. The Frenchmen’s lips curl into a smirk as he teases over, “It was most flattering to see you act so emotional for once, Bushman. But do be careful, such emotions will end up being your terrible weakness.” Sniper just scuffed, looked away and motioned his hand back with little care. Spy chuckled quietly before continuing on his way.

Finally, Sniper was alone to himself.

Before this harassing involving Scout, most of the mercenaries usually left Sniper alone, only bothering the man to say a quick hello or comment on a nice shot he did. But Scout, well, Scout just walked up to him and started talking. No matter when or where, he would just yammer on at the man about the nothings going on. And Sniper would just listen and nod.

A few minutes go by before his bud starts to fizzle into ash. He sighed, flicking it away the same and standing up straight.

_‘Asked, huh?’_ Sniper quietly told himself before heading back to his camper.


	2. Rain

The next day came and went for Sniper as he rested lazily on a small couch he had in his camper’s living/kitchen area. It was the weekend, and all the mercenaries were free to spend their time however they wished– with minor restrictions anyhow. Sniper though, he was not ready to do anything at all actually. All the man was doing was waiting for something to happen. His wait did not disappoint as he heard that familiar knock on his camper’s door. He threw himself off, fixed up his clothes a bit and hurried over to open it. To no surprise, the person behind that door ended up being Scout.

The weather had yet to warm up, so the kid was bundled in more than his work uniform. A half-open sweatjacket with sleeves running so far that it covered the palms of his bandaged hands. Looking at Scout made Sniper cold as his arms were half exposed for the cold air to seep through.

Sniper rubbed his hands together and says out, “G’day.”

Scout waved, smiling ever so brightly.

“Yo! I’ll make it quick– ya hungry?” The younger man eagerly asked, no stutter or stop in his voice.

Sniper rubbed his hands some more before shrugging over, “Yeah, a little.”

“Cool! Let’s go get somthin’ to eat in town.”

Sniper nudged his head back as a motion for Scout to get inside.

“Long as yer payin’.”

Scout happily jumped in, a finger pointing at the man, “Long as you’re drivin’.”

Sniper drove them to a small nearby town, quite a few miles away from the place they were stationed at. There chatting varied some, but most of the conversation was trying to figure out where to even eat in the first place. Once they saw that big sign with the pizza on top, their choice was made.

The two decided they would each order two toppings. For Scout, it was the safer options like bacon and onions. For Sniper, he was more on the unusual side with choices like black olives and peppers. He actually suggested pineapple at first, but Scout was more than forward in his disgust on such an idea.

All with extra cheese, of course.

The younger man moaned in delight as he pushed more food down his gullet, not even properly chewing. Sniper watched in amusement, taking his time to finish off the rest of his slice as he licks his lips of any leftover bread crumbs.

_‘Have you asked why?’ _Questions from yesterday suddenly popped back to Sniper. His eyes then down casted to his dirty plate. Not only Spy’s words, but all the others who asked before him were really starting to get to the man.

Curiosity finally wins as he picks his head up and calls over, “Hey, mate.”

“Ywesh?” Scout spattered through the cheese gooeying down his pizza.

“Why are yah always spendin’ time with me?” Scout lets the cheese string for a bit before slurping it up, a thumb smearing the remains from his lip.

All the younger man did was shrug over, “I dunno, you’re the only dude who tolerates my bullshit I guess.”

That did not satisfy Sniper enough as he pestered again, “Come’on, gotta be more of a reason than that.”

Scout bit into the crunchy bread of his pizza’s crust, elongating on his thoughts. With a loud swallow, he continued with, “I dunno, sometimes I just want someone to eat pizza with, ya follow me? And talk about shit that no one really cares about.” He paused before adding on, “What, like, is that strange to you or somethin’?”

He shook his head, “Naw, ain’t strange.”

Sniper takes another slice, ignoring the sudden silence between the two. But before he could take a bite– less open his mouth– Scout asked back, “Hey, I’m not like botherin’ you or anythin’, am I?” His tone was quite low when asking this, much lower than Sniper has ever heard it.

“Naw, don’t worry ‘bout me,” his mouth just threw that sentence out without warning. It surprised the man as he paused for a moment, shook away the thoughts and returned a smile. “I actually don’t mind spendin’ time with yah, be honest. And not just ‘cause yah offer to pay the bill.”

“Oh… Cool. Cool,” Scout nodded, finally leaving eye-contact on the older man as it went to his empty plate.

“But even if yer payin’, it doesn’t mean I can’t take as many slices as I please,” Sniper joked, greedily taking another slice or two. Scout threw a hand out, grabbing another piece of his own.

“Hey, don’t take the whole pizza now you fatso!” He joked back, shoving an entire slice down his mouth, almost choking himself. And again, Sniper just laughed with a big smile on his face.

_‘Really, it ain’t that big a deal’, _Sniper reassured himself.

Even when the food was done, the two continued chattering in that diner– mostly Scout anyway. It was the same usual stories and rumors, but ones Sniper never grew tired hearing. Though, it was mostly because Scout always found a new way to explain them each time.

A sudden tapping noise hits the giant window next to them, distracting Scout as his eyes locked over to it.

“Aw crap,” Scout frowns, staring at the big splash of water dripping down. Sniper looks the same, watching and hearing another loud splatter of water hitting the window. It was raining, and most heavily as well.

The two run out the building and back into the camper, rustling off the water spilling down their hats and clothes.

Sniper complained, “Hell, it ain’t even October yet and the weather’s been utter piss.”

“Tell me about it!” Scout complained equally, looking over his hat and brushing away specs of water. The boy flips his hat forward at the man and then asks, “Hey, you got that shower thing implanted in your van now, right?” Sniper takes the kid’s hat as well as his own, placing them on a hanger near his entrance’s door.

“A month ago, yeah,” Sniper exclaimed. “It’s a little tiny, but it’s nice havin’ a personal shower now.”

“Dude, you have to let me use it! I haven’t been able to shower alone in months,” Scout begged over.

Sniper pointed forward with a chuckle, “’course mate, go ahead. Clean towels should be on the door hanger.” The boy gives a finger gun back as he hurries towards the small bathroom in the corner.

Sniper takes a moment to sit down on his couch, listening to the rain pattering against his camper. Soon, more loud patters of water joined in as the shower of his bathroom turned on. His eyes go to the door, just looking at it for some time.

_‘The kid shouldn’t be wearing his dirty clothes’_, Sniper told himself, getting up.

Scout seemed too preoccupied in his shower to notice Sniper enter in. The man’s eyes were on the ground in an instant as he swiftly swiped the dirty clothes off the floor before quietly closing the door. Throwing the grimy clothes in the washer and grabbing the spares of his own for Scout to find, Sniper then headed back towards the driver’s seat and sat down, turned the key into the ignition and started driving again.

Minutes passed as Scout issued he was done in the bathroom and yelled out, “Yo, where are my clothes?!” Sniper looked at his rearview mirror, watching as the boy circled around the middle of the living area, almost bare naked with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Washin’ them. Brought yah some spares I had– on the table!” Sniper called back, eyes back on the road again. He heard soft thumps of feet and a rustle of clothes being moved.

“These? Dude, they’re way too big for me!”

Sniper smiled, “Just roll the sleeves, mate, they’ll do!” The boy held no more complaints as more rustling and thumping was heard aloud in the back.

Another minute or two and Scout finally showed up in the front all clothed again. A hand rested on the driver’s seat as he stood and stared out the front window.

“Not back at base yet?” He spoke over, stating the obvious to start up another conversation.

Sniper’s eyes were only distracted for a moment, looking over the long sleeves draping down Scout’s arms. The work shirt was indeed quite big on the kid as the middle exposed all of his collarbone and most of his upper chest. Sniper’s eyes soon locked on the road again before the boy could notice his staring.

“Still a few more minutes. Less yah wanna get back out there and get soaked again, yer kinda trapped in here with me for a bit,” Sniper humored a little in the end. Scout looks forward at the window again before back at the Aussie.

He grinned with a chuckle, “Good thing we’re in a camper then.” Again Sniper was distracted for a moment as he watched Scout lazily walk over to the couch, slumping down and stretching his body outwards.

When they finally returned to base, the rain did not let up. In fact, it got worse as hail even started to splatter against the roof with loud echoing thuds.

“Damn telly–! There we go,” Sniper swore, banging on his flimsy television to work as it finally statics out a picture. He came over to his couch and sat next to Scout– who was bundled up in a blanket Sniper offered from his bed. It was fairly huge as it covered most of his scrawny figure. When he eyed over to Scout, he found the boy sipping loudly on a can of soda he stole from his fridge.

“Stealin’ my things again?”

Scout burped out happily, grinning back, “Payment for the food today. Besides, you never drink this stuff anyway.” Sniper slumped deeper into the couch, rolling his head one shoulder to the next.

“I usually just mix that stuff in my drinks, mate. Ain’t too fond of sugar.”

“You sure need it though,” Scout mentioned suddenly, making Sniper lock back on the kid again. “Lookin’ like you want to fall face first on your bed and sleep for the rest of the week.

Sniper laughed once, “With this job, that’s every day.”

“Still find the energy to take up with me,” Scout remarked over, taking another sip.

The two sat there quietly, watching black and white reruns of old sitcoms and cartoons. Minutes passed and before long a half an hour goes by. And yet the rain continued pouring, no signs of it stopping.

“Hey, about what’cha asked before,” Scout suddenly spoke up, waking the drowsing Aussie up from his nap. He adjusts his glasses, bringing them higher on his face.

“Gotta be more specific, mate,” he yawned over.

Scout repeated again, “Like, why I spend all my time with you.”

“Oh…” Sniper paused before forcing a smile. “Hey, forget it. Some of the blokes were pesterin’ me about it for some reason.”

Scout frowned for a moment before faking a smile back and laughing, “Oh, they were? Hah, what’s their deal?”

Sniper faked the same, “That’s what I was tellin’ them.”

The moment dies down as they focused on the television again, acting as no one said anything just now.

Soon, Scout began again, “I dunno, I felt like I didn’t really give you a good enough answer before or whateve’.” The issue seemed to be bothering Scout quite a bit as Sniper’s attention was fully on the younger man.

“Was there more yah needed to say?”

“Err, shit, kinda?” He shrugged, seeming unsure with himself. “Yeah I like spendin’ time with you– which I probably shouldn’t, but I do.”

Sniper raised an eyebrow, almost offended, “Shouldn’t? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on, do we look like two assholes who could get along with each other? I’m always yappin’ my mouth off and you’re always being all quiet and mysterious and shit. Not to mention you’re like, ancient–“

“I’m thirty-five,” he deadpanned.

“I told you, ancient!” Sniper shook his head.

“Said it yerself, right? I’m the only bloke patient enough to take up with yah bullshit,” he snidely remarked, causing the younger man to huff back. Sniper could not help but chuckle from the reaction as he reached a hand out, placing and rustling it through Scout’s frizzled wet hair.

He waited for the kid to complain or smack his hand away but nothing of the sort happened. Scout sat there, his anger dissipating to a more calming look as his eyes stared right into Sniper’s. Sniper’s eyes widen slightly, and he felt something lodge in his throat, making it hard for him to swallow. His chest started to beat.

Scout’s cheeks were hot red with warmth, his hair drizzling soapy strings of water down his face. The shirt that hanged around his body dripped down even more, truly exposing the contrast of his pale skin next to his slightly tan areas that his clothes could not properly cover.

The beating became faster.

Sniper’s hand soon went down, landing on the boy’s cheek, feeling the warmth beating through the leather of his half-glove. Scout’s eyes looked at the hand, his eyelids lowering down as he tiredly gawked back at Sniper.

Faster. Faster.

Neither movement nor sound came from the men as they stayed like that, waiting for the other to do… _something_.

Sniper suddenly threw his hand off and stood up awkwardly. Scout’s shoulders jump, most surprise from the sudden movement.

Sniper sputters aloud, “Hell, the time went so fast that I thought you’d be gone by now!” Sniper was the one who usually held cool, but now he was the one fumbling about and tripping as he attempted to walk. He crashed against his bathroom door, laughing it off as he grabbed the handle. “Gonna– Gonna just go ahead and take a shower now, a’right!”

Scout said nothing back as he held his head low, deep in his own thoughts. Sniper was able to clear his throat, losing his grin and frowning ever so deeply. Neither one said anything more as he finally entered the bathroom.

Warm water poured from the shower head as it splashed against the man’s hand. Once it was satisfying enough for his own taste, he entered the shower, letting the water drip down his cold skin. He grabbed a small container of soap and poured the liquid onto his head, scrubbing away and watching as the soap drips down the sides of his face.

Then his hands stop as they fall back to his sides.

Sniper’s head went to the wall, just letting it stay there as the water drenched down.

To have such ridiculous urges– how long have such urges been hidden inside him? Sniper gave his time away because he enjoyed being around Scout, not because he had some sick need for sexual contact again. He could do better than Scout anyway– so why him? Because it is easier than tackling a big Russian man with a giant mini-gun, or pushing down a lunatic doctor who would be more than happy to open someone’s chest and pull out their still-beating heart.

_Disgusting._

_How utterly disgusting._

_‘Damn it’, _Sniper cursed himself, watching as the soapy water spins into the drain. He took a deep inhale and then exhale. All he wanted to do was just wash such filth away, forget everything today and act like nothing happened.

Nothing happened. Right, because nothing happened.

It is fine, he has done nothing bad to Scout– it is fine!

It is fine.

It is fine–

The door opens suddenly.

“Sniper.”

Immediately, Sniper froze in place. He was in such a panic that his mouth held shut, not even verbally swearing a complaint or issue over.

“Yeah, yeah, I should get the hell outta here and whateve’,” Scout replied anyway as he closes the door behind him and takes another step closer. “Just… I dunno, you just got me thinkin’ and all now.”

Another step.

“–That, really, how the fuck can either one of us stand the other? How we can spend are days goin’ out and gettin’ pizza and watchin’ shitty reruns of decade old T.V. shows. You like me a lot and I like you a lot– did I ever say that to you? Well, I _really_ like you a lot, Sniper.”

And another.

“–I’ll admit, things seemed a little off when you started askin’ questions and shit. Really, I tried not to think about it all too much but when you gave me your clothes and when you touched me back there, like, it just got my brain turnin’ more than it should! Turnin’ in a way that even scares me– like, holy shit, why would I ever think such crap?!”

Finally, Scout was inside the shower, right behind Sniper’s naked backside, getting drenched by water. He rounded both hands passed Sniper and went for the handles, turning the water off. Small droplets continued to poor from the top, quietly echoing against the thin walls of the shower.

Scout’s hands did not return to him, but wrapped around Sniper’s waist tightly. The boy’s breaths became raspy and choked as he laid his head upon the man’s thick backside.

Scout swallowed loudly, “I-I really don’t get what I’m doin’ right now, really. So, like, just punch me or somethin’ if you want me to stop. OK? Cause… shit, I don’t know if I can stop myself.”

One hand ran down lower, far lower until fingers touched the tip of smooth flesh. Sniper gasped out as he placed his knuckle near his mouth, biting his sharp teeth into the bone. One finger became more, and soon Scout’s palm sat on top of the head of Sniper’s dick. The hand then slid down the flesh as his fingers wrapped around the man’s length, squeezing slightly. Sniper held one hand on the wall now, the other still in his mouth.

Hand movements began slowly, awkwardly. Down. Up. Down. Up. The sliding was done so easily, smoothed by the water that still drenched Sniper’s body.

Breathy pants escaped Scout, wetting the man’s back with warmth. Pants became kisses as Scout pressed his lips against the skin, making loud popping sounds. Sniper’s back flinched up and his legs and body started to shake.

_‘The hell? What the hell– is this really happenin’?’ _Sniper was in a daze, confused. The heat of the water must be getting to him, it must. There is no way Scout was in here right now, hands and lips all over his body, molesting him. Such perverted thoughts made him laugh– Ha! Yes, just a perverted old bloke having wet daydreams in the shower. That was all.

No.

As much as he wished to deny this sick fantasy, it was nothing but the truth.

Scout was jacking him off.

_Holy dooly_, Scout was jacking _him_ off.

Such a vile act was inexcusable, and Sniper had more than enough power to push the smaller man off. But yet he did nothing– wished to do nothing. Sniper did not want to end up harming Scout in his outburst– having such violent thoughts disgusted him in fact. There was another dread going through his mind, the dreaded thoughts of him actually enjoying being manhandled in such a way.

_‘It ain’t like that– it ain’t like that–!’ _He repeated over and over to himself, trying to keep calm, trying to ignore the pleasures surging through him. Sadly, his body rejected his pitiful cries and his erection soon grew.

Scout’s movements did not stop, he was in fact more than happy to go faster the harder Sniper became.

“Sniper, does it feel good?” Scout gasped between breaths. Sniper said nothing back, the only noises being the soft growls pushing through his knuckles. “Come’on, speak to me, Sniper– Tell me it feels good or somthin’!”

Scout began rubbing his groin against the older man’s behind, pushing against him with his own growing erection. A low gasp spews from Sniper, surprised feeling the wet cloth of his own pants pressing against his ass. “Ahh––! Say somthin’, Sniper…” Scout continued to plead and moan, growing reckless with his pounding, pushing Sniper further into the wall.

_‘Hell, did I want to do this?’_ Sniper asked himself and again he could not help but internally laugh.

His true intentions were biting him back. He might have not acted on them today, but what about tomorrow or the next day after. Or by the end of the month or by the end of the year– how long could he go on until he would finally snap, blocking away any human dignity he still had in him for self-centered pleasure.

Sniper might have been overthinking– he was. But he rather put all this blame on himself, because Scout was not like that.

He is a good kid.

He was– is Sniper’s friend.

He is his close pal– a cobber he would call back home in Australia.

Someone he cared for. Someone he liked.

“Ca… Can’t–!” That was all Sniper could mutter before the pressure below released. His semen spilled between the cracks of the boy’s fingers, down the knuckles, dripping into a gooey puddle below. The pleasures ended faster before he had realized they even happened. His harden dick was now limp, soft to the touch and completely spent.

The pressure on his dick was gone, but Scout did not move far as he still hung an arm around the man’s waist.

“Fuck,” a breathy swore escaped Scout.

Before Sniper could get his bearings straight, his back was suddenly pushed down, bending forward now. It surprised him as his hand almost slipped against the smooth tile before he pushed against it, keeping himself up with both hands now. The sound of clothes rustle apart as the pair of jeans wrapped around Scout fell to the floor.

Sniper found himself choking up again, unable to speak let alone turn his head back to show some semblance of reaction. His body and brain shutdown, completely and utterly shocked. To think, out of all the training and hard work he had gone through, this was the moment it all vanished into thin air. Just frozen up like a rookie shooting a man for the first time. How pathetic.

Scout spreads Sniper’s legs apart some, moving away the skin between his thighs to make a hole below his crouch. To the surprise of the Aussie, the young man then rammed his harden dick through the newly made hole as he began to thrust against him.

Sniper’s brain started moving again, but damn if it understood what was going on right now. Scout was pounding against him, sliding his dick in and out between his thighs like it was another hole. It was a weird pressure of skin moving against skin, sending chilling nerves down to his groin. The older man groaned and muttered as his head fell down, eyes having trouble keeping open. Squinting, he looked back, watching as Scout’s dick pushed through the skin and rubbed against his balls. It was all so stimulating in a way, but the man already had enough and it was becoming too much to handle.

Scout’s face went to Sniper’s back again as he hunched further up the man, still pounding and pushing him against the wall. The pushing became too aggressive that Sniper’s arms bended on him and his cheek stuck to the wet surface. Scout began kissing again, panting and moaning and calling for the Aussie’s name with every other thrust. And all Sniper did was stay quiet, just muttering soft grunts through it all.

The pounding soon quickens, his squeeze on the older man tightening. Before long his whole face was digging into the older man’s back, wheezing and huffing and just continuously pounding with abandon.

“Nn––!” Scout’s cries vibrated against Sniper’s skin as the boy finally came. His coming came in shocks, a thrust for every spurt that spewed from his cock. Sniper watched as the semen splattered outward, mixing into the water and soap. His body soon slumped against Sniper’s, one arm dangling down, another running down to the man’s abdomen, barely holding on. Sniper could barely keep steady. His knees bended, taking the boy with him. There, they sat, both panting and breathing.

Scout continued panting aloud, out and breath and looking to pass out. Sniper felt the same, blacking in and out and losing focus on what was going on.

Time went by in a flash as Sniper soon found himself still sitting on the floor in the shower, alone now. He wobbled to his feet, trying to get his bearings together. Most of the water had drained, and while not completely dry his body was still dripping sweats of water down. His thighs were especially _moist _and_ sticky _with… unpleasant liquids_. _His head turn about the room, perplexed on where Scout went. A part of him was still hoping he was just daydreaming, but the semen still drenching his thighs reminded him otherwise.

Taking a moment to wash himself down again, he hurried out and grabs a spare towel nearby, wrapping it around his waist. When he exited the bathroom, he found that there was no one around. Before he could search further, he heard the loud banging coming from his door and a cold breeze chilling through his wet skin. He looked, finding that his front door was hanging wide open, hail and rain watering the entrance and dirtying the floor.

Sniper hurried over and closed the door. His body shivered up some as he then hurries to his closet to dress himself. Dressing was swift, layering himself with t-shirt after t-shirt to keep warm.

The couch was his next destination as he grabbed the blanket, wrapping himself up within its warmth. He slumped deeper into the cushion, staring outward at nothing before the noises of the television distracted him again. Eyes then went to the half-drunken can of soda just sitting on the table. He stood, picked up the can and walked over towards his sink to pour the remains down the drain. Throwing the can in the garbage, he went to his television again, shutting it off as it buzzed and statics out with a beep.

Sniper sighed as he went to his bed and fell face first into the sheets.

“Piss,” he grumbled aloud.

There, he laid for the rest of the evening, till the rest of the night and till the next coming morning. All the while, his troublesome thoughts were asking far too many questions that felt too tiresome to answer.


	3. Talk

Days go by, the battles continuing on like always for Sniper, but the talks with Scout coming to an abrupt end. What minor chatter they did was during pre-battle strategies and microphone messages through teamspeak. Though, that was not even close to a form of talking in its own right. It had gotten to the point that they could not even stay in the same room for longer than a minute as either he or Scout rushed out the room with little goodbyes or warnings.

The pestering from the others had yet to start, but Sniper could tell his teammates took notice of this sudden change. Whether they just did not bother to ask or even cared enough like before, he did not know, let alone care. Enough questions were already occupying his thoughts.

Time came and went, and soon enough, Sniper found himself outside in the middle of the night one day, lazily staring outward on the balcony with a cigarette hanging from his lips. His thoughts were distracting him far too much that the bud suddenly fell on the balcony, still as long as he first sucked on it. He mumbled a noise, picking it back up and placing it between his lips again.

Smoking was not doing it for him anymore, and the cold air was just giving him a headache. And yet he found himself outside, leaning against a balcony that dangerously dangled outward over a mountain. Such dangers were nothing new, and even the highest of falls did little damage to his body.

The sounds of shoes suddenly approach him. The snapping sounds these peculiar shoes made did not boom, but clicked, giving a great hint to Sniper on the man approaching.

“Bonjour, my friend,” Spy greeted, reaching the balcony and sitting his back against it. Hands went through his pockets to pull out his case as he nicks a bud from it. It was only when he flicked out his lighter and lit his bud that he noticed Sniper had yet to reply back.

A finger poked deep into Sniper’s backside, making the man screech out, “Jesus!” and almost fall where he stood. The days of battle have not done his backside right, his nerves flaring up the moment anything poked him the wrong way. Sniper stood straight again, showing his sharp teeth at Spy in anger. “Hell Spook, keep yer hands on yerself.” He grumbled, spewing out his broken bud, chewing on the wooden tobacco he accidently bit into.

“My sincere apology, monsieur Bushman,” Spy did not even hide his sarcasm as he held a big grin on his face.

Spy sucked on his bud, his eyes wavering back and forth at Sniper, waiting for him to speak. Conversational topics were never Sniper’s strong suit as he was always the last person to open his yap during the chatter. Though, he had a strong feeling that Spy’s reasoning for being out here was for more than a quick smoke break, and that thought alone made him want to keep his mouth shut even more.

Silence defeated Spy as he just blurted over, “You do not spend much time with the boy anymore.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sniper’s reply was quick, wishing this conversation gone and done.

Spy muttered a French swear and asks, “Bon dieu, do not tell me I am the last to know again?”

“Naw, yer the only one who seems to still care about the bloody issue,” Sniper’s anger was exposing itself, far more than he hoped it would. But considering he was dealing with Spy of all people, his subtle parts of his emotions would be far easier to spot than his clear ones.

Spy just held a smile and said, “No offense, but you seem quite _pee_vish today.” Sniper furrowed his eyebrows.

“That supposed to be a joke?” He snapped, clicking his tongue in annoyance. Spy was taken a back before his cheeky smirk returned again.

“An unfortunate word choice, that was all,” Spy admits, but Sniper had his doubts. “Pardon, but I could not help but take notice in your performance recently.”

Sniper asks, “Yeah, what about it?”

And Spy just replied in the most deadpan matter, “It was bad.”

“Thanks,” Sniper scuffed, which made Spy respond with a chuckle.

“You must take care of your health or else you will start to disappoint the rest of the team,” he added on before taking another long suck on his bud. Another scuff from the Aussie, annoyed with the Frenchman’s smug attitude.

But as much as Sniper wanted to deny it, the slippery baguette was correct. Every time he made even the slightest eye-contact with Scout during the battle, the memories hurled back into him like an unstoppable train loaded with dynamite and ready to explode. Whatever was going through Scout’s head, it had to be no better, maybe even worse.

The silence began again, the quiet sounds now being the bud of Spy’s cigarette sizzling and his breathy puffs of air vanishing in the night.

“Did something happen?” Spy asked, almost genuine. _Almost_.

Sniper’s eyes went to the wooden board, muttering, “…Naw, nothin’ important.”

And again, all Spy simply did was laugh, “You are not a very good liar, monsieur–“

A hand went harder on the wood than Sniper intended. He looked up at Spy, finding that the man– who was all cheerily and smiling before– staring back with little emotion. That stare went to Sniper’s fist before slowly blinking back to his face again.

“Stop tryin’ to get into my business. Bleedin’ hate it,” Sniper grumbled, head turned, ignoring the man’s presence now.

Spy held his stare for another moment before looking away the same. He closes his eyes as he takes another suck, opening them again as he blew out.

“Of course, how rude of me,” Spy’s reply was calm, more serious now. He dug his bud into the balcony, threw his hands in his pockets and stood straight again. “I am always free to talk, Monsieur Sniper,” he added on, not catching another glimpse at Sniper as he headed back inside.

“Bleedin’ sarcastic better than yah attitude_,_” Sniper mumbled to himself.

Walking back to the camper went in a daze as Sniper opened the front door and wobbled inside, lazily throwing his shoes off before going over and resting himself on his creaky bed. His body fell to his side, bending his hat even more to the side as he rested a head atop of his pillow. He stayed there for a moment before turning on his back, staring up at the dirty ceiling for quite a long time.

Even the sleeping had become an issue for him. Not because he could not get any sleep, but more on the types of dreams his subconscious tortured him with. He acted the fool and just thought it was something he ate, but when the same dreams came back again and again he had to finally except the truth.

This damn perverted bloke was getting wet dreams about Scout. The dreams varied some, but they always involved Scout in some form or another– even to a point he started thinking of the kid as a woman to make himself feel better– which it did not. Soon, the daydreams even started to interfere in the slow beats of the battle and clouded his mind with utter wish-fulfillment filth and garbage.

A part of him did not want to put this blame on Scout– his patience with the younger man was becoming thinner than ice though. Some of the ignoring was part of his own blame, but Scout always, _always_, took initiative first. During talks, during battle, and especially during poker games– but that one was for all the wrong reasons.

Hands ran up Sniper’s face, making his hat fall off his head. He then brought them back down again, resting them on his chest and breathily sighing. His eyes lowered down all tired as they went to stare at his hands. He watched as the hands ran down, down to the point it tapped the ends of his belts buckle.

“Piss,” he muttered.

His body was urging to be touched by him. The day was long and he needed to relieve some of his pent-up stress. It was not like he was going to get any rest anytime soon anyway. Those were the excuses Sniper told himself, and damn were they terrible.

Hands went through his pants, not even bothering to pull back the zipper as he cuffed a gloveless palm on his length. Movements were jerky inside the small space, sliding his hand against his cock more than actually grabbing. Knuckles arched upward, wishing for more room for them to move. Regardless of what his body wished, he just quietly continued on teasing and sliding his fingertips along his cock.

His lusting daydreams began again, another new one. He imagined the ways Scout pleased himself as well, how he went about it and if he bothered using more than just hands and lotions. Christ, Sniper had truly fallen low if he was getting off to the thoughts of another guy jacking himself off. And the fact that it was Scout– again, why did it have to be Scout?

If power was not the reason, what was it then?

Looks– no way.

Personality– that was even a bigger no.

Age– he actually preferred his women older.

Than another series of questions hit Sniper, ones in which he did not think of till now.

_‘Why did Scout go for me?’ _he asked himself, too distracted to continue pleasing his harden dick any further. Scout must have even bigger standards than Sniper, and yet he still came onto a man with a raspy voice, droopy eyes and a horse face. It actually felt a little flattering, but that was just his aching in his dick telling him to just stop thinking for once and rub one off with no shame or care.

“Hell,” Sniper swore aloud, his hand finally escaping his pants and resting atop his forehead. Not only sleep deprived, he had a bulge protruding from his pants, begging for freedom and wishing to be touched.

_‘Why the hell did Scout go for me?’ _Again he repeated, utterly bewildered with his own question. All of this truly never meant to be such a big deal, but now it had become one.

Quiet swears spewed from Sniper’s mouth as he laid there, waiting ever so patiently for the morning sun to peak through the thin shades of his window.


	4. Normal

Another slow day, one where Sniper stayed locked in his camper, doing mindless things that he did not pay much attention to. He was lying down on his couch, trying to force himself to sleep and failing miserably. The darkness from his shades and hat did him no favors and only made his forehead and nose itch.

There was a sudden knock on his camper door. It seemed so long that the knock made his shoulders jump in surprise, not all too familiar with the banging noise. Slowly, he sat up, only staying there until the second series of knocks began.

He gets to the door and opens it. It was Scout. They make eye-contact for a moment before Scout was the first to look away. Before Sniper could greet over an awkward hello, the kid held something outwards.

“Here,” he quietly said. Sniper takes a look at the object, finding that it was a spare of his work clothes, washed and neatly wrapped– well, as neatly as Scout could make them. It was a bundled mess as crumpled sleeves draped down with a pant leg falling to the point it almost hit the dirt below.

“…Thanks,” Sniper was equally quiet in his tone as he grabbed the pile, resting it around his arm. There was a pause between the two as they stood awkwardly. Scout’s legs were shaking to get moving again, and Sniper could not help but continuously fiddle with his hat on and off.

Sniper was the first to break the silence as he does a quick clear to his throat and says, “I still have yer clothes.” Scout’s legs finally stopped shaking, his eyes briefly moving back and forth at the man. “Wanna come in? It’s cold out here.” He asked, moving away from the door for Scout to enter. Scout said nothing, only showing another back and forth with his eyes before hurrying himself inside the camper.

Sniper uncaringly threw his clothes on the bed, watching as Scout plops himself on the couch. He then headed over to his closet, searching through it for a moment before finally finding the clothes, bringing it over and holding it outwards for Scout to take. A quiet mutter escapes the kid, one quiet enough for the Aussie to not properly hear. Scout takes the clothes, just letting them carelessly hang from his hand and hitting the floor.

Silence overtook the room, both men just sitting and standing about where they were.

“…Thirsty?” Again, Sniper was the first to speak. But yet again, Scout held quiet.

The uneasy quietness seemed quite out of character for Scout as he always found an excuse to chatter on longer than needed be. Even when the kid tried to play it off cool like the rest of the mercenaries, that coolness was quick to fade the moment he entered the battlefield and spouted cheesy quips and one-liners not meant for military warfare. Even with how ingrained Sniper was with silence, the silence Scout was giving him was something all too new, and frankly disturbing.

Enough was enough, Sniper thought best to just get down to the issue in hand before all this avoiding started to become a hindrance in their work.

He cleared his throat and spoke, “Hey, don’t worry ‘bout me, it really ain’t that big a deal–“

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” Scout yelled and stood up, his voice booming against the walls of the camper. He pointed a finger straight at Sniper. “And don’t say that shit doesn’t matter because you’re a man and ya just gotta suck it up!” He then slumped into the couch again, hand going through his hair and digging into the insides of his hat. “Fuckin’ stupid! So fuckin’ stupid.”

A very sudden contrast from moments ago, but one Sniper was kind of glad to see. Though, some part of him hoped Scout would just roll with the flow and pretend the issue never even happened.

“Mate, we go through worse. I ain’t gonna be traumatized with yah givin’ me a handy and, well… whatever else you did back there,” Sniper exclaimed, more indifferent about the entire issue now. Perhaps he should still feel mad or upset or… maybe something else, he did not truly know.

“Yeah, we do this shit for a livin’! But what I did to you ain’t anywhere close to blowin’ some dude’s brains out!” Scout just complained back, anger rising in his voice– but not at Sniper, oh no. 

The conversation came to a pause as Scout just muttered to himself, legs shaking wildly like he wanted to run right out of this camper. Sniper sighed, trying to think quickly on what to say next. Again, his conversational skills were on the lacking side. Most of the time, he did not understand the phrases or words that spewed from his mouth, he just said what sounded right.

That is what he thought anyway until he blurted out, “Some part of me wanted to do somthin’ similar to yah.” He wanted to be blunt, but that may have been too blunt. Sniper might as well pull the trigger of his rifle for admitting something so easily.

Scout just laughed and sat a hand on his knee.

Another laugh, “No way, you’re the last person to be doin’ that now.” Scout honestly did not take the man’s words seriously at first. But as his eyes went on Sniper’s sad embarrassed frown, his mouth hung straight down, utterly flabbergasted. “Oh. Oh, you are bein’ totally serious.”

Sniper nodded, “Yep.”

If the room did not feel awkward before for them, it sure did now.

Another pause before Scout then added with, “So you wanted to do, well, whateve’ to me as well. That still doesn’t mean what I did was OK!”

“Then what if I said I kinda enjoyed it?” Sniper regretfully added back his own say. It was neither a truth nor a lie, because Sniper himself truly did not know what to feel at that time or even now for that matter.

Scout spluttered next, “No-No way, that– No one would enjoy somethin’ so weird and gross and–!” He stopped. “Shit, shit, you gave me that look again! That look of, _‘I’m bein’ fuckin’ serious here’_ again!”

Another awkward pause between the two as hands and feet shake and move about.

Scout just laughed again, one sadder than before, “Hah, guess the two of us are a couple of perverted weirdos, aren’t we? Shit, and I’m the worse one here.” His head went down.

“Scout–“

“Just some sick freak that goes off molestin’ other dudes like it’s nothing. That ain’t normal, Sniper!”

_Normal_.

They were not normal, let alone human. The amount of times they have died, the amount of times they killed people. For god’s sake, some mercenaries bought parts to count their kills. Nothing anyone here did was normal. What Scout did was not normal, and the impure thoughts that keep sparking inside the kid’s brain were not normal either.

Sniper was not normal either.

Eyes went on Scout. The boy was still hunched outward on the couch, putting himself down further for his _abnormal_ actions. As twisted as it was to think, Sniper wished to have such _abnormal _actions happen to him again_. _But asking would be too much, even for him to just blurt out. He may have to try and get a reaction from the younger man and see how he handles it. Worse thing that would happen, Scout would just beat his ass, leave the camper and hopefully forget about this encounter all together. They may end up hating each other, but at least they could focus back on their job again without worry.

So, he finally thought up on what to do and began.

Sniper pulled his vest off. The vest fell below, landing near his feet as his hands then went to his shirt’s buttons. Scout’s head picked up, shooting right at Sniper as he watched the buttons snap apart.

_Snap… Snap… Snap…_

The shirt draped down the man’s arms, his light hairy chest and collarbone exposed for the younger man to see. Shades slid to the end of his nose, exposing the tired-like look he was giving Scout.

There, Sniper stood, breathily exhaling air as he waited for… _something_.

Scout placed the clothes in his hands on the couch. Then, he stood up, a slight wobble to his footing. Sniper had never seen the boy walk up to him as slowly as he did. One step became two, and two became four. Soon, he was in front of the man, staring at his chest. A bandaged hand rested itself on that chest, his knuckles jetting upward when feeling the small strands of hair. The hand than ran up, brushing some more cloth away and rubbing against more sensitive flesh. Sniper’s body flinched up, feeling the smooth bandage cloth brush against his nipple. Hand movements stopped suddenly, making Sniper’s nose flair and his breath hitch.

There was a certain emotion Scout expressed, one Sniper rarely saw– perhaps even saw for the first time from the kid. It was a mix of fear and even anger. Some part of Scout was telling him to stop, telling him he was just repeating his lustful actions from before. Now Scout was the one who waited, waited for an approval or sign that he was allowed to continue.

Sniper laid his hand on top of Scout’s, rubbing a thumb against the knuckles. Scout just blinked, waiting for the man to say something back. But Sniper said nothing, only expressing back a small twitchy smile. Scout gulped loudly, his eyes back on the man’s chest. Then, he did do that _something_. Scout moved his head in, pressing his lips on the darker flesh– the man’s soft nipple.

“Ah––!” A startling gasp escaped Sniper, surprising not only himself but Scout as his head hurried off. It seemed almost unreal the noise the man made; a sharp high-pitch cried out by a man whose vocal cords barely vibrated. Both eyes went on each other, not knowing what to say.

“Shit, uhm… You-You OK?” Scout was truly befuddled, not even sure if he was asking the right question over.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sniper quickly nodded, unsure on the answer himself.

Scout nodded before continuing again, his lips pressing against the nipple. The pitch Sniper made this time was a little quieter, sounding more like a breathy huff of pain. Scout seemed confused on what to do, just letting his tongue do all the mindless playing. It started with minor flicks, small circles around, a slick pop against the flesh. All the while, Sniper muttered and whined, eyes squeezing and lips biting together.

Scout panted, “You really like that?” Sniper nodded, another puff of air pushing passed his lips. “Mm–– Didn’t think dudes liked this shit,” he added, doing another wet pop.

The sensation Sniper was feeling was far unreal. Bolts of electricity were running through him, tickling his muscles and creating goosebumps on his skin.

This was not _normal_.

Nothing happening right now was _normal_.

And yet it felt…

It felt…

Sniper’s legs suddenly gave way on him as he fell on his knees, bringing Scout with him.

Scout pulled his head back and asked, “Whoa, ehm, did I do something wrong?”

“Pants,” Sniper pleaded.

Scout blinked, “Huh?”

“Pants– zip my pants,” he then demanded with a pant.

Scout blinked again before looking down, his face burning hot red, just staring at the bulge protruding from the man’s pants. His hands hesitated at first before they started moving south. There was a tinging sound of the zipper moving down, opening up the fabric. Sniper sighed, relieved to feel the pressure being pushed against his cock gone. The cock stuck up through the hole of his boxers, exposing itself to the air and burning its image into Scout’s eyes.

It was pretty big, and while Scout had touched it before he did not actually pay attention to the size the older man was packing. A slight pinch of jealousy was pooled into his elixir of emotions.

It was at this point that Scout’s courage left him, stiffened up against the man, doing nothing but staring at the cock pointing right at him. “Scout– Scout, just touch it. Please…” Sniper pleaded once again.

With another loud swallow and gulp, Scout finally got his vigor back. Fingertips slid against Sniper’s cock, ghosting its touch. And before long, a hand finally wrapped along the length. Sniper’s teeth clinched and his throat grumbled out a noise. The grip was a little tight, but the pressure being placed really got his body shivering in delight.

Movements began, awkwardly in pace but still pleasurable to feel. Scout went down in a quick flash, than came up again slow and steady. Pants and grunts escaped Sniper as this happened, which in turn made Scout quietly pant out his own moans.

Scout leaned in again, peppering the man with more kisses on his chest whilst jerking his hand. Lips perked on the man’s nipple again, licking and slightly pulling.

“Mm––! What the fuck…” Scout was most confused, but very aroused– mostly confused though. Even with his swearing, he happily continued on, sucking and rubbing and whatever else he could think of to make Sniper squeak and squirm.

_‘Holy dooley,’_ Sniper muttered to himself. His past relationships were few, the ones being far more experienced, even for him. The ones he had before were nothing close to this. To have someone just experimenting all over his body, finding the little quirks that riled him up the most. And damn was Scout touching all the right ones, even if he did not know it himself.

The high on the ecstasy was getting to Sniper, and what little common thought he had left was replaced with desire and want. Without thinking, his hands moved forward, going through Scout’s pants, pushing down the baggy cloth.

“Uh– Hey– Hey now!” Scout spluttered out, saliva running down his chin as he rubbed a knuckle against it. But as Sniper stopped, the younger man stopped his complaints as well. Scout looked away for a moment, and the red of his face grew brighter. He returned again, tiredly gawking at Sniper.

Again, Sniper continued on, reaching further through and finally touching Scout’s already hardening cock. Fingers wrapped along the length, getting a good feel. While his size was not as big as Sniper’s, what he was packing was still impressive in its own right.

“Ah––!” The moment Scout squeaked, his hand clasped his mouth and his eyes widen in surprise. It was more high-pitched than his usual moaning, and it made Sniper a little tingly hearing such an embarrassing whine.

Sniper did a single jerk and Scout’s body jolted upward. He did a second and Scout’s head ended up falling onto his chest.

“Ho-Holy shit…” Breathy mutters escaped Scout as he watched down intensely, his eyes following the hand jerking him off. His head soon picked up again, now staring all tired-like at Sniper. The moment their eyes locked, Scout moved in and pressed his lips on the older man.

Out of everything so far, this was something Sniper never expected. Things must be going backwards, or forwards, or twisting together in a jumble mess of bad ideas and uncontrollable hormones. Sniper was far passed the age to be having hormonal issues, but here he was, smacking lips with a bloke ten years younger than him and jerking each other off.

Just as everything else, it was awkward and reckless. Lips perked together before mouths opened wide, warm airs spewing into the others mouth. Small gasps of air came between sucks as they parted only for a moment just to continue again. They part one last time, a string of saliva breaking apart in the middle as they pulled away. Slight coughs escaped Sniper as more pants spewed from Scout.

“Shit, I… Was that too far–? That was totally too far, wasn’t it?” Scout questioned, still panting aloud. It was quite humorist to Sniper that this was the point the kid started to hesitate on his actions again.

Sniper shook his head, doing another cough, “Naw… Naw, it was fine.”

“Oh… Co-Cool, Cool– Haah––!” Another moan vibrates out from him suddenly, his head once again resting on the Aussie’s chest.

Their jerking continued on. Sniper tried holding his pace slow, but it was hard to keep it like that whenever Scout suddenly changed his own. His focus was leaving him, distracted by the pleasures he was feeling from Scout.

“Let go for a moment,” Sniper suddenly asked, stopping his movements. Scout did stop, but he did not let go. He looked up, quite concerned.

Scout licked his lips and breathily asked, “Crap, did I do something wrong?”

Sniper shook his head, “Naw, I… I wanna try somethin’.”

Scout swallowed once before he finally let go. Sniper carefully pushed Scout closer to him, their cocks now pressed against the other as the two groaned from the warm slimily touch. He opened his hand wider and grabbed onto both of their dicks, jerking them. The jerking started slowly, growing in speed the more it went on.

“Fu-Fuck…” Scout groaned and shook, expressing quite a lustful look that Sniper never imagined seeing. The kid always held an annoying bratty demeanor, rarely showing the slightest hints of weakness during the battle– his ego was far too up his ass to let that happen. Now, he was melting like butter onto Sniper, not caring if he was drooling or whining embarrassing cries right at the man.

It was not like Sniper was any better either– he was a man who held little expression to begin with. And yet he himself was panting and huffing aloud, unable to keep his eyes open without squinting, constantly looking like he was in pain. Pain was far from what Sniper was feeling though, very far. It was nothing but pleasures, pleasures so new to him, so strange but also good.

A bandaged hand gripped tightly on Sniper’s arm, fingers digging into the skin.

“Sni-Sniper... I-I gotta– Fuck… gotta…” Scout sputtered between breaths, unable to talk straight. Sniper could feel the pulsing of Scout’s dick, knowing full well he wanted to come. He did not hold back on the jerking, moving even faster.

“He-Hell…” A throaty groan from the man as he felt the same, his cock twitching and shaking and wishing to come ever so badly.

“Crap– Sni-Sni– Ahh––!” A loud moan escaped Scout before he dug his head into Sniper, crying out into the fabric. His cock twitched about as he spurted semen upward, drenching down not only Sniper’s hand but also his cock. Hand movements continued still, the Aussie’s own cock beating like crazy, ready to burst, ready to come next.

His teeth clinched and he roughly hissed out, “Geh––!” Sniper came in turn, his semen shooting up, landing on Scout’s shirt and drenching both their cocks in the already sticky white mess. Movements hurried before stopping to a crawl.

Harsh wheezes and breaths echoed through the room, the two exhausted and spent. Sniper bended down a bit, head on top of Scout’s head now and his hand tightly digging into the young man’s back, trying to keep himself from falling over. They stayed close together for some time, fading back and forth into reality and trying to get their thoughts in line again.

Scout was the first to speak, quietly panting under Sniper, “Haah–– Sniper, can we… can we do this again?”

The Aussie swallowed, quietly replying back, “Sure… Sure, mate.”


	5. Dying

Days or perhaps a week had passed– no, more than a week but less than a month had passed sense Sniper and Scout started this little _fling_.

Sniper was quietly hiding inside a secluded building, poking his rifle out a cracked window and waiting for any straggling enemies to pass by his line of sight. Nothing so far, but Sniper was used to the quietness as he takes in the small noises tapping his eardrums. The cold wind hitting against the building, the slight creaks of the wood. Let he not forget the booming explosions and the ringing gunshots being fired from afar.

The quiet noises gave away the loud stomps of the wood creaking from behind him. Swiftly, he stood to his feet, swinging the rifle around, and readying to shoot the pursuer trying to ambush him. But it was neither an enemy nor was it a dirty Spook, but Scout– his own same colored teammate.

Scout froze where he stood, hands in the air and waving.

“Whoa, just me, I swear,” he quickly said. Sniper’s aim was on the kid, still wary. There were not many excuses for a teammate to come up in his nest– especially Scout. Well, that _should_ be the case, but not anymore. The kid still had his hands in the air, trying to hold a smile as awkward silence sat in.

Sniper finally dropped his rifle to his waist and huffed back, “Kid, don’t go sneakin’ up on me like that.” A puff of air spewed from Scout, hands back down before resting on his hips. Sniper returned to his spot, placing himself the same way he was before and looking through his scope again. “I’m kinda busy at the moment, so make it quick,” he spoke out, still concentrated in his scope. Scout did not reply, the only sounds being his shoes stepping closer.

He finally reached behind the man and hugged around his arms, squeezing. His head went to the man’s neck, pressing his nose into the collarbone. The nose brushed against Sniper’s skin before lips puckered against his neck, popping quiet kisses up before heading back to his collarbone. Sniper escaped his rifle, an expression of annoyance plastered over his face.

“Mate, told yah before, we’re gonna get caught,” Sniper mumbled, reacting little, far too use to having this done on him now.

“Don’t care,” Scout’s voice muffled through the skin, recklessly pattering more kisses on the man’s neck. Sniper chuckled from the tickling sensation as he rolls his shoulder up.

“Stubborn little bugger, ain’t yah?”

Scout’s cheeks puff up as he just laid his chin on the man’s shoulder now. Soon, his arms went down and wrapped around Sniper’s waist, squeezing tightly again.

“The game’s endin’ soon anyway, come’on,” Scout whined, cheeks still puffed.

Sniper sighed, “Lean over there.” He pointed over to a corner, a good enough ways from the window for anyone to see and hidden enough from the entrance for someone to find them. Scout’s hands left Sniper as he leaped up, a little too excited for his own good. He went over towards the wall and leaned against it, his hands pressed on both sides. Sniper lazily followed after, kneeling down the moment he stood in front of Scout. Hands went outward as he began tugging and pulling away at the young man’s pants.

“Appreciate my patience,” Sniper mentions, pushing the pants down enough to expose the Scout’s underwear.

“I appreciate all the bullshit ya take, Snipes,” Scout snickers out that newly found nickname he liked to call the older man now. Though, it was a pretty lazy nickname considering the kid just replaced the _‘R’_ with an _‘S’_ and nothing more. Sniper had little to complain about it– he would dare say he enjoyed that little nickname. But never would he have the courage to say that to Scout.

Underwear soon left, exposing Scout’s cock as it twitched and wiggled about slightly.

Sniper had only touched Scout’s dick once or twice before, but hell if he was any closer to being used to it. Sniper looked at the limply cock for a moment, sucked in some air and began. His gloveless fingers wrapped around the length, and that touch alone made the kid moan and shudder a response already. Fingers then trailed up, squeezing the head before moving down again, pushing the thin layer of foreskin back and truly exposing the pink tip of Scout’s cock. Motions were done steadily, carefully.

Lips pressed around Scout’s smooth– if lightly hairy– groin, pricking and teasing its wet touch that sat mere inches away from his cock.

“Haah… Snipes…” Scout muttered, trying his best to hold his lips shut.

Sniper looked passed his shades as they went up to Scout, head still buried in the younger man’s groin, lips kissing and hand slowly jerking up and down. Such an angle or sight was something he never thought to witness, it was quite weird. A lot of what they were doing was quite weird.

A couple weeks ago, they were going out to eat, relaxing around his camper and chattering on about the days before. And while they still did that, they also included touching each other’s dicks in the mix. Such an activity became as casual as everything else now. Another oddity of theirs, considering the sour beginning of it happening. Truly, what had Sniper gotten into and why did something like this not bother him. Maybe he really was an old ass pervert. Then again, Scout was no better.

Sniper’s head moved off, watching the jerking movements his hand was doing. Before he realized himself, he moved his head in again, his lips puckering against the head of Scout’s cock. He swallowed a little of the tip, letting his tongue circle around the sensitive flesh.

“Ah–?!”A surprised gasped escaped Scout, feeling the warmth of the man licking and sucking him. “Sh-Shit– You’re really suckin’ my dick?” Sniper then stopped, popping his lips off before licking them.

He swallowed over, “That a problem?”

“Isn’t that gross?”

As much sexual activities the two have done so far, sucking dick was not one of them. Maybe dick sucking would be going too far for them. It really did not bother Sniper– at most it was a little salty to taste.

He did not know what else to say but apologize, “Right, sorry–“

Scout’s hands went out and he yelped, “No, don’t stop!” An eyebrow quirked from Sniper, not sure what the kid wanted from him. Scout scratched his cheek, stuttering next, “Ehrm, like– like it’s any different from all the other gross shit we’ve done, right? I mean, I sucked your tits after all– not sure why I did it, just thought it be sexy and all because, like, girls like havin’ their tits sucked and all– not callin’ you a girl or anythin’. No way you’d pass as a cute chick with all that hair and muscle and, er… other stuff…”

An awkward pause settled.

“…Was it sexy?” Sniper spoke up with a question, actually curious.

Scout wheezed a laugh, “I'm more of a D cups kinda dude, you get me?”

Sniper smiled, chuckling back, “’course, mate. Though, size never really bothered me.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s easy for you to say,” Scout grumbled.

“What’cha mean?” Sniper played dumb, knowing the implications.

Scout scuffed, “Nothin’, whateve’, suck my dick if you want you fa–” but then he stopped. He was thinking really hard now, trying to replace _that_ word he wished to blurt out with another. “You fa… fa… You weirdo.” Sniper just smiled with a nod.

With the minor distraction over, he continued sucking again, perking his lips on the tip before swallowing most of it down. He made wet popping sounds within his moans, not entirely sure what he was doing but trying to improvise the best he could. Even when it came to dick sucking, Sniper had to be professional about it.

Scout’s hand dug into the man’s hat, making it fall back and exposing the small strands of hairs on his forehead. Now, he could properly see the man’s work, staring down and growing redder by the minute.

“Ca-Can you swallow some more?” Scout pleaded out, his hand unconsciously– maybe consciously– insisting and pushing Sniper’s head forward a little. The older man wheezed through his nose, fighting back the hand a bit. He swallowed up to the middle, already feeling choked. He tried to pulled back some before being stiffly pushed forward again.

“Mm––!” When Sniper spewed a rough gargled grunt, Scout finally noticed how rough he was being. The pressure on his head was gone and Sniper took that opportunity to pull away and suck in air again.

Scout immediately apologized, “Crap, sorry, Snipes!” The older man continued wheezing aloud, trying to get his bearings together.

Another cough as he replied, “No-No worries, mate.” When Sniper was ready to continue again and moved his head forward, Scout stopped him, pushing his head back this time.

“Hey, er, maybe your right. Doing shit like this durin’ work will get us in major trouble.” Sniper blinked, not sure if the kid was joking or not.

“Yah come all the way out and insist about this, now yah just want to up and leave with a stiffy between yer legs?”

“I can decide when I want to freakin’ cum or not– Ah––!” His sentence was interrupted with his own moan as Sniper did one quick jerking motion.

The thrill and eager had left Scout, the expression he was making looking more downhearted now. It was a familiar look Sniper had seen from time to time, knowing that the kid was stressing over his fuck-ups again. And every time, Sniper had to calm his worries, knowing the kid meant well.

He began, telling Scout, “Mate, don’t worry ‘bout me–“

But he was interrupted as a loud crackling sound bursts through the room, blood suddenly blinding his shades, making the orange tint turn a bright vermillion. Sniper backed away in surprise, almost to his feet as he fell back to his knees again.

“Crickey!” he screamed, watching as the kid fell besides him with a loud thud, a pool of blood spilling from his head where a gun wound now was. Sniper just blinked and stared, hand touching his bloody face, trying to figure out what just happened. He finally stood to his feet, looking at the window as it continued to crackle and spill tiny speckles of glass below. It could have been anything; a stray bullet from a heavy, or a shot from the enemy Sniper, he himself did not know the answer.

When he looked back on Scout, the body had finally disappeared and all the weight on Sniper’s chest vanished with it. He shook off his fears, rubbed the blood off with his sleeve and returned to his spot, repositioning his rifle outward and looking through the scope.

Minutes go by and yet the match continued. It made Sniper anxious, more so for the fact that Scout had yet to return again. There could be a multitude of reasons– a stray rocket to the face as he exits spawn or a dirty backstab from a Spook hiding in the corner. Sniper’s leg shook, far too uneasy. Eyes went to the bloody spot where Scout was killed before he looked away again.

_‘Dyin' is the norm, it is nothin' new,”_ he chanted to himself, far more focused on his words than on the game now.

Finally, the sound for ceasefire rings as Sniper picked up his feet, grabbed his things and started running towards base. He huffed, hand on the entrance door, still not all too accustom with running for long periods of time. Another swallow as he skips inside, now in the respawn.

Scout was there, sitting on the bench, happily laughing and chattering to Pyro. He stopped, noticing that Sniper had returned and was staring straight at him from across the room.

A hand rose as he waved it over, calling out and smiling, “Didn’t your ma tell you starin’ is rude, Snipes!” He nodded over to Pyro, and in turn Pyro muffled out and nodded back. Sniper’s face fumed up as his energy returned again, charging towards the younger man and grabbing him harshly by his arm and off the bench.

“’cuse me, I need him for a moment,” Sniper snarled through his teeth, dragging the boy away.

“Hey– Hey! Watch the pullin’!” Scout complained, doing little to fight back as he lets the man take him. Pyro just watched as the two left, tilting his head to the side in wonder.

Sniper brought Scout away in a secluded area, enough so no passersby can find them by mistake. He threw the kid aside, blocking his exit away and making sure he stayed put.

Scout shouted, “What’s the big deal–?!” before being interrupted by Sniper as the man carelessly smashes his mouth against Scout’s. Lips puckered against each other, their warm airs spewing into the others mouth. Scout’s hand went to Sniper’s arm, holding tightly as they continued sucking and tussling. They parted once for a breather before continuing again, more frantic, heavier. Their second kiss ended the encounter as they backed off, panting aloud and licking away at their wetted lips.

Another swallow and pant, Sniper yells, “Yah know how bleedin’ worried I was?!” Scout held his lips together, his eyes awkwardly going back and forth at the man.

He shrugs and explains, “Er, look, I thought it would be… I dunno, kinda awkward to come back so you could finish the job all over again.” Sniper opened his mouth before closing it again, giving a most perplexed look back.

“That doesn’t go through respawn?”

“I think havin’ a boner is the last thing I want on my mind when dyin’!” Scout huffed.

“Sure stays on the body,” Sniper then muttered, making Scout gag where he stood.

“Fuckin’, did you–?”

Sniper shook his head in an instant, “Naw, naw, I backed off the moment yah fell.”

A slight pause as the two still stood close, their breaths hitting the others faces. Scout was the one to move forward this time, beginning another kiss. It was quite gentle, doing a soft press once before laying down a longer one. Sniper took in the kiss, returning the same, their quiet breathy moans vibrating through the other’s mouth. They pant out as they backed away again, swallowing and licking their lips.

Scout talked quiet for once, whispering, “What about you, Snipes? Did my decaying corpse make you lose your boner as well?”

“Yer talkin’ is.” The deadpanned way Sniper said that made Scout cackle up like a starving hyena.

“Sorry! Hah, sorry! I’ll be honest, I was still feelin’ a little bad bein’ all pushy to you,” he admits, rubbing a hand through his eyes from all his laughter.

Sniper sighed, “Just don’t scare me like that, a’right?”

There was a subtle look of worry on Scout’s face before smiling, playfully smacking Sniper’s shoulder.

“Come’on, Snipes, dying ain’t nothin’ new. Would it make you feel better that I got my head decapitated afterwards?”

“…Not really,” Sniper mumbled.

Scout grinned all cheekily and whistled back, “Sniper is becomin’ soft~!”

“Cram it,” the man grumbled, slightly annoyed.

Scout’s laughter began again, “Hah! What’s next, I find you feedin’ little birdies bread crumbs?”

Whatever worry that was left inside Sniper dissipated. For once, his patience was spent and he had enough of Scout’s tomfoolery as he threw all hands off the kid and turned around, heading back towards base.

“Come’on, Snipes, I’m just playin’ with you!”

Light steps became running as Scout pounced onto the man’s back, hanging onto his neck for dear life. He started to lose his grip, falling to his side until Sniper grabbed a hold of his waist, keeping not only Scout but himself from toppling over.

Before Sniper could grumble out another complaint, Scout happily said, “Thanks for worryin’ about me though, Snipes. You’re awesome.” Sniper froze, mouth closed and his expression most bewildered. Scout saw this rare vulnerable look and smirked. He snatches the Aussie’s hat, placing it on top his own. He then jumped off, snickering aloud and hurrying back to base, leaving the man where he stood.

Sniper was still stuck in place, his brain trying to catch up with his thoughts. A hand went to his mouth, covering it. His face was fuming utterly red again, but not because he was angry this time.

He was happy. Really happy.

But then he did get angry, realizing what the kid just did.

“Oie, give me back my hat yah wanker!!” He yelled, finally picking up his feet and chasing after.


	6. Intentions

“I’ll see you in the mornin’, Snipes!” Scout waved and stepped out of the camper, jogging back towards base.

Sniper leaned against his door, waving and calling back, “Yep, you too!”

The day had finished and night soon came about again. With the colder weather growing worse and the snow covering the place, what little time the two men could do together was mostly inside, chattering and fighting amongst the dying television that refused to stay on for more than five minutes.

Sniper’s hand rested on his side once Scout finally left his view. He then shivered up from the cold, rubbing his arms together and looking up at the dark cloudy sky.

“_Hell, its gonna snow some more_,” he told himself, still rubbing and hissing through his teeth.

Instead of returning inside his camper to warm up, he snatched a coat hanging on a hanger nearby and stepped out the same.

He found himself on that balcony again, tapping his package on the wet wood and nicking a bud. When he reached a hand into his pants pocket though, he found it empty.

“Piss,” he muttered, snapping his shoes on the ground and readying to head back. Before he did, an object presented itself to his right. It was an opened lighter, and a familiar glove was thumbing at the handle.

“My, we must stop meeting like this,” Spy whistled, still snapping. Sniper blinked once, turning his head back before returning his gaze on the equally bundled up Frenchman. He usually heard the Spy’s feet approach him, but not this time.

Sniper grumbled, annoyed, “Hate it when you’re tryin’ to be sneaky.”

Spy just smiled, “Truly, I never meant to sneak up on _you_.” Spy held the lighter still, waiting for the man to take his offer. Sniper finally does, moving his head in and lighting his bud in his mouth. Once done, Spy brought the lighter to his side, lighting his own bud next.

“Thought you were givin’ up smokin’, Spook,” Sniper asked through his bud.

“Why do you say that?” Spy replied the same, sucking in deeply before blowing out.

“Yah don’t come out here to bother me anymore.”

“You did not wish me in your business, oui?” Spy questioned, unsure on his assumptions. When an answer was not immediate, it made Spy snort out a high pitch noise. He placed a hand on his chest, phoning in a more passive and sweet tone, “Oh mon, did you miss me?”

“Shud it, Spook, or I’ll ring yah over this ledge,” Sniper grumbled again, head turned away now. And Spy snorted again, only stopping to take another suck to his bud.

“You seem much chirpier now,” Spy then began. “And you can actually land your headshots.” The sarcastic comment made Sniper scuff, elongating himself with his cigarette to prevent _accidental_ racial remarks back.

He finally blew out, grumbling, “Everyone has their bad games, even yah.”

“Never I,” Spy chuckled.

Another pause as the two quietly sucked on their buds, spewing smoke through the cold air. Sniper’s eyes went to Spy once or twice, waiting to see if the man was going to say any more than that. An accidental meet of the eyes made Sniper jerk his head away again, clearing his throat.

“Was there something you wish to say?” Spy asked.

Maybe there was a question bothering Sniper that he wanted to spill. It was not so simple to really tell anyone– they might think wrongly of him for growing compassionate. There were not many people he would put trust on, even the kid– his mouth was too chittering to trust with anything. It honestly surprised Sniper that their little _fling_ had not been found out by anyone yet.

Out of every one– out of every damn soul here, the only person he trusted to keep a secret was Spy.

Bloody fucking Spy.

Sniper let his mouth do the talking for him, “How do you deal with it?” 

Spy showed a slight hint of surprise, replying back only one word, “Pardon?”

“The killin’ and dyin’. How do yah deal with all that?”

There was a pause as Spy held his silence with his bud. The man stared outward at the dark cloudy sky, the smoke just fuming from his mouth as the silence went on.

Finally, he spoke, “How old do you believe I am monsieur Sniper? Do be honest.”

The question caught Sniper off-guard as he stammered back, “Err, somewhere in yer fifties?” Spy slowly turned his head, giving the Aussie a look of boredom. “…Sixties?” That answer, however, made Spy go into a snorting fit as his bud left his mouth, replaced with a palm covering it.

His laughter subsides as he sighs, quite happy, “Let us just say I am far, _far_, older than you. Killed far,_ far_, many more men than you.” His dying bud then went to the balcony as it sizzles out, crushed into ash and paper. Spy’s cheerfulness died down with it as he stared outward, far more focused now than he was moments ago. “I am still not use to it.”

“No offense, but I find that hard to believe,” Sniper’s reply was quite forward, perhaps a little too forward. Even with the bluntness, Spy chuckled from the man’s words.

“Your opinion has been duly noted– but if you are asking how I handle all the stress, I do have a way.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Sniper replied through his bud again.

“I go out in the world, find someone willing to have my company and spend the night with them.” The casual explanation made Sniper choke up a bit as he placed his bud between his fingers now, coughing aloud. Spy continued on, “Though, such distractions have been a pastime I have long abandoned.”

Sniper cleared his throat, pounding on his chest once before doing another cough over, “Tha-That right, mate?”

Spy nodded, “Indeed. Though, I will be frank, it is quite boring making love to someone you could care less about.” Spy’s gloved hand went to the balcony, sitting close to Sniper’s own. He bended forward some, standing awfully closer than the Aussie wished he would. “Am I wrong?”

Sniper leaned away a bit, shaking his head slightly, “Don’t know what’cha mean.”

An eerie moment of pause between the two, Spy’s eyes locked on the man’s. Sniper did another clear to his throat, not sure what the bloke wanted from him.

There was a swift sudden motion as Spy rudely and swiftly nicked Sniper’s bud from his hand, waving it about and examining it uncaringly. Sniper blinked once, taking his hand off the balcony now as he blankly stared at it. He then realized what happened and yelled, “Oie–!”

But Spy spoke over him, “You _were_ always quite the secluded type, monsieur Sniper.” The Frenchman grew bored of the flimsy paper and flicked it away without a second thought. Sniper watched it fall to the depths below before disappearing from his sights completely. When he returned his stare back on Spy, he found that all emotion on the Frenchman’s face was gone.

Spy was glaring.

It was a glare of a killer, a murderer– Spy is a murderer, and so is everyone else. Never did Sniper feel so unnerved about his life being threatened more than he had before.

As calmly as Spy spoke moments ago, he asked one simple question to the man, “So why _Scout_?”

Sniper held quiet. He did not know what to say as he found himself frozen up, the slight barrier of his glasses hiding the smallest hint of fear he was expressing.

Spy’s tone held steady still, putting his own words in the Aussie’s mouth, “Because he is young, healthy, not succumb to the long tireless hours of work like the rest of us?” Sniper snapped back to reality and furrowed his eyebrows. He stood straight, threatening his taller height at the Frenchman.

“Oie, don’t spew that crap over to me like it’s nothin’, Spook.” Spy reacted little and held his ground, his cold glare still on the man. He even threatened the space between them by moving in closer, making the Aussie’s face flinch with how close their faces were now.

The two stand, waiting to see who would put their guard down first. Surprisingly, it was Spy as he moved back again, shaking his head, utterly disappointed. The darken emotion before was gone now, replaced with a more irritated look.

Spy sighed, “My friend, you cannot just do those things so openly and not make me judge your intentions.”

“Openly?” Sniper tilted his head slightly, blinking a few times before speaking, “Spook, did you kill the kid?”

Spy nodded, “That is correct––“

Instantly, Sniper grabbed onto the man’s coat, shoving him against the hard wood, looking ready to throw the man over the balcony. Gloved hands clasped Sniper’s, trying to pull them away with little success.

“I should ring yah off the ledge yah traitorous snake!” Sniper yelled.

“Such actions are quite prohibited, especially out in the open!” Spy shouted in return. “What if the enemy caught wind and used such information against you two? Such thoughts dishearten me, they do,” he faked a saddening frown and choked voice.

Sniper just clicked his tongue, “Don’t even attempt that smooth-talkin’ bullshit yah always do.”

Even with how profound he was threatening Spy’s life, Sniper was not going to let his emotions get the better of him just because he hated the man’s guts. He roughly dropped Spy down and stepped away, keeping his distance now. Spy wobbled up straight, using the wood to help himself keep steady. He adjusted the folds of his jacket, swiping away any dust left behind.

“Truly, you know me far too well,” Spy said over, more calmly now. Sniper again held silent, purposely ignoring the man. Spy just shook his head at such childish behavior and then mentioned, “Monsieur, you could easily pass as his dad.” That sentence alone made Sniper wince as he shook his head of the thoughts.

He grumbled back, annoyed, “Gotta make this as uncomfortable as yah can? I ain’t that much older– ten years at best.”

Spy hummed in thought, “Hmm… I suppose you are not far off. If it were not for the boy you indeed would be the youngest here, correct?”

“Me or probably Pyro.”

A small smile returned on Spy’s face and he chuckled lightly, “Pyro truly has a child-like spirit.” The seriousness on his face returned again, eyes on the man who still held his stare away. “Sadly, the both of you are grown men and my opinion is just an opinion. But it would be wise to be more careful less someone less generous finds you two out.”

A slight pause before Sniper quietly answered back, “I know that, Spook. Don’t be tellin’ me the obvious.”

Silence returns again, the sounds of winds growing harsher, making the men mumble and curse from the cold. Sniper grew tired of both the cold and Spy as he adjusted the folds of his jacket tighter and headed back inside. This action in turn caused the Frenchman to hurry after.

“Monsieur, another moment if you please,” Spy called out, making the Aussie abruptly stop where he was.

“What do you bleedin’ want now?” Annoyance got the better of Sniper, his eye-contact back on Spy again.

“You have yet to answer me my question."

“Remind me again, because I’ve already forgotten.” Sniper was already shaking his leg, less about his impatience being completely gone and more on how he was half-inside the building, wasting more of his time with the Frenchman and freezing his arse off.

Spy repeated again, “So why _Scout_?”

Another pause as Sniper’s head turned, deep in his own thoughts, trying to wriggle out an answer. As hard as he could think, nothing was coming up– at least an excuse that would make him look good.

He sighed deeply, shaking his head back at Spy, “Piss, I don’t know.”

Spy showed a semblance of surprise and replied back, “Excuse me, but you do not know why you two are being sexually engaged?”

“Err… Not really,” Sniper carelessly fumbled his response. Spy continued to just stare at the man, not knowing what to express now. He placed a hand on his mouth, constantly switching back from a frown and smile. He settled with a gawking smile, head still shaking over at the man.

“Perhaps I am wrong about you, Bushman. You are as much of a child as the boy.”

Sniper was ready to repeat his violent motions again before stopping himself. He grunted a noise, hands rubbing together to keep warm whilst trying hard to think up of a good enough excuse to make the man leave him be.

“What’cha want me to say, Spook? I’m bein’ honest with yah, I have no bleedin’ idea why we even started doin’ any of this!” Spy held his stare, only half believing the man. “Oie, whatever bad yer thinkin’ about me– blackmailin’ or forcin’ or all that other shit– that ain’t my style, that’s yers.”

Spy was most offended– or acted like he was– and placed a hand on his chest, acting all huffy and snobbish now.

“Do you truly think so lowly of moi? I am a gentleman, not a brute.” Sniper rolled his eyes, tired of all the talking and continued his way back inside. He only stopped again when Spy suddenly blurted out, “Are you a _homosexual?”_

Sniper almost wanted to turn around on his heels and knee the slippery spook right in the gut for accusing something so casually. Perhaps under different circumstances he would, but this was probably the only time such a question would come up.

Spy then apologized, “Pardon if I offended, but I only asked because I find it hard to believe the boy is one.” There was truth in Spy’s words because Sniper thought the same.

Scout loved women, and told Sniper the types of women he preferred all the time. His standards were ridiculously high– sock bun secretaries with enormous breasts and hips and seductive voices. If that was not proof enough, he had attempted plenty flirtatious remarks on Miss Pauling– with extremely low success rates.

And Sniper, well, a Sheila was a Sheila to him. In all honesty, he never had a preferred preference on what he wanted in a woman. They came and went for him, some short, others long. It was only when he signed up for this job did he stop finding a gal all together. There was just not enough time, and the hassle of juggling work and love was too much trouble.

Sniper sighed, “Look, does that stuff even matter here?”

“If it interferes with work, yes, it matters,” Spy complained, slight frustration in his voice. He calms again and continued, “It would be most unfortunate if one happens to fall in love with their _enemy _now, agreed?”

“Well, good thing I could care less ‘bout my _enemy,_” Sniper told back, hand fiddling his hat about. A pause before he replied next, “…But naw, I ain’t no queer.”

When Spy said nothing back, Sniper just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way again.


	7. Comfortable

“Damn, Snipes, you never told me you knew how to cook,” Scout spoke as he devoured down on the Homestyle mac and cheese the Aussie made.

The two were inside Sniper’s camper again, finished with another tiresome match. The roads outside were snowed to hell and back so they had to settle eating at base today. Most mercenaries fed themselves on whatever admissions sent them– breads, canned veggies, questionable meats, and of course liquor. Anything more unique had to be bought outside from towns they were stationed in.

While Sniper did not shop much for groceries, he had a few emergency rations he saved over the months. He knew the kid loved melted cheese, and he so happened to have a half-open box of shell noodles that would blend perfectly with the sauce.

Cooking was a talent Sniper picked up over time– even learned a few things from his ma as well. Boil the noodles, drain the water, melt the cheese in the saucepan– he memorized the instructions without any help from a fancy overpriced cooking book.

“Done a little huntin’ back in the day, learned a few things!” Sniper told aloud from his kitchen, turning off the heat and washing his hands. “If I had some rabbit on me, I’d make us some rabbit stew instead– ‘bout time for rabbit season!” He rambled for once, but the kid was too distracted in the food to hear a word of it.

“Itsh got bacen bitsh– howry shit!” Scout sputters pass the cheese and noodles, chewing and moaning and shoving even more of the food in his mouth. Sniper finished cleaning as he walked to where Scout sat, standing in front of him now.

“The food goes down yer gullet, not on the floor.” He licked at his thumb, rested his hand on the kid’s cheek and thumbed away some cheese left behind on his lips. Scout grumbled through his chewing, trying to pull away only to get more rough thumbing done. “Now hold on, yah still got some cheese on yah.” Finished, Sniper pops his thumb in his mouth, slicking off the remaining goo and licking his lips.

Another grumble as Scout angrily– but also happily– piled upon another scoop, chewing on the cheesy goodness with a satisfying sigh.

Sniper did not want to admit it, but he may be getting too comfortable doing these things with Scout, and it might end up screwing him over in the end. It had been almost two months now, and still they continued this little _fling_ of theirs despite the risks that were involved.

Sexual interactions were way out of the line of code– supposedly friendship was not even allowed, but that did not stop mercenaries from disobeying such ludicrous rules. He told Scout he wanted to keep things on the low, but that did not stop the kid’s fast hands from touching the man in places others would miss from a blink. Sometimes it made Sniper jolt out a noise, making him look like a howling buffoon in front of everyone else.

Scout burped and sagged deeper into the couch, in complete satisfaction in finishing such a delicious meal. He grinned over to Sniper who sat beside him and suddenly pounced over, just casually kissing the man on the cheek and snuggling his head deeper into his neck. Sniper just took it, only half realizing it was even happening to begin with. Again, such interactions have become commonplace for him.

“Go wash yer bowl,” Sniper tiredly said, scooping up more food from his half-eaten bowl and slowly chewing down.

The blissful attitude on Scout was suddenly gone now, and he seemed very much on edge. He threw off the man and then stood up, bandaged fists high in the air, rolling over towards Sniper.

“Fight me,” Scout blurted.

Sniper just sat there, shades hiding his stare as he continued chewing on his food. He finally swallowed and slowly replied, “…Huh?”

“Come’on, just fight with me! No guns or melees, just fist-a-cuffs!”

If this was Scout’s way in saying he did not want to clean up after himself, it seemed a little over the top. The only other thing Sniper could think of to make the kid rile up like this was that he had a bad game today and he needed to vent out some stress. Strangely, an unusual request, only because they usually jacked each other off to release pent up aggression.

_‘Better just do what the kid asks,’_ Sniper told himself, knowing Scout well enough to realize that simply saying _no_ was never good enough for him. He placed the bowl as well as his shades on the table and sighed. Hands pushed against his knees as he stood before lazily holding them up the same.

“A’right, but just don’t be breakin’ anythin’ in here,” he grumbled.

A cheeky grin appeared on Scout before he got serious again, eager to begin their little brawl. If there was a regret Sniper held at that time, it was one. And that was him forgetting how small the space in his camper truly was.

–

“And your twos reasons for all zhis blood is because?” Medic asked as he wrapped more bandages around the Aussie’s head.

“Sparrin’,” Sniper deadpanned, sitting on the medical bed and glaring over at Scout who sat on the other bed. They were in the infirmary– correction, Scout had dragged the dazed Aussie by his shoulder, across all the cold ass snow and harden cement stairs, all the way to the infirmary room where Medic was in the middle of eating his lunch. If Sniper was not bleeding profusely then, Medic would have told them to wait outside until he finished the rest of his meal. 

“Yeah, yeah, good fashion wrestlin’,” Scout pumped his hands in the air. Medic’s eyes blinked slowly at Sniper before going back to Scout.

“And you did zhis in the small space of ze man’s camper?” again, Medic asked, still bewildered on the event that befell him. Scout smiled, shrugging his hands outward.

“When you just wanna tussle, you don’t care if you ram yourself against the television and it breaks your skull wide open.”

Sniper sighed, unsure if he should be more annoyed with himself or the brat trying to play it cool with the bloody broken up nose.

Scout unconsciously started to tug on the bandages on his nose, itching and scratching at the cloth.

“Scout, if you mess vith your bandages again, I vill have to restrain your arms!” Medic yelled, not realizing the tight pressure he was placing on Sniper’s head as the bandages squeezed around his skull. It was only the low groans Sniper made and rough tapping he did against Medic’s shoulder that the man finally noticed. “Oh, I do apologize, Herr Sniper,” he grinned with a laugh.

Cleaned and bandaged, Medic issued for them to leave so he could finish the rest of his meal in peace.

The two walked down the corridors in silence for some time, eyes forward, trying not to look at the other– more Scout than Sniper though, because the Aussie was most annoyed.

“Hey, uh, sorry for crackin’ your skull open,” Scout finally spoke, apologizing.

A pause before the man grumbled back the same, “Sorry for breakin’ yer nose.” 

“Man, all the blood that just spurted out of your skull– PWEESH!” He mimics the sound of the blood spurting with a smile, waiting to see how the older man would react. Sniper just kept walking, expression changed little. “Come’on, don’t be such a _wanker_, Snipes,” Scout teased a little Australian. Sniper halted, making the kid do the same.

“There is blood all over my camper!” Sniper yelled.

“That!” Scout suddenly shouted back, but not angry, more excited. He pointed a finger at Sniper, smirking, “You’re mad!”

Sniper slowly nodded, speaking through his teeth, “Yes, yes I am, _Scout_.”

“Get madder at me, OK?”

Sniper blinked, confused, “What?”

“Like, when I died and got you all worried and shit that one time. That really got my chest beatin’ like freakin’ crazy, like– Oh shit, Snipes is mad! I never ever see Snipes mad!”

That made Sniper chuckle, “Never see me around the Spooks often then.”

“Well, I don’t mind if yah get a little mad. Or happy or whateve’ else– I just like it when you express yourself a bit, Snipes. Even when you’re all jokin’ and stuff ya always keep that tired lookin’ look on your face.”

“…Really?” Sniper blankly replied.

“Even now!”

There was some truth in Scout’s words, for Sniper emoted little unless necessary. No way could he be as expressive as Scout– even Spy could never properly recreate such wild emotions. Perhaps the comfortability he was feeling around Scout hurt the kid in some way, even if it was completely unintentional. That thought actually amused Sniper– truly a spoiled fucking brat through and through.

Again, Sniper chuckled, “Right, shame I had to get a concussion to figure that one out.”

Scout nudged the man’s shoulder, “Was a fun brawl, wasn’t it?”

“Yer buyin’ me a new television,” Sniper said as he began walking again.

Scout huffed, “Whateve’, that crappy black and white one was dyin’ anyway!” When he saw Sniper still walking, he hurried after, catching up and grabbing around the man’s arm. They stopped again, Scout just hanging on, his head down and his face hidden away with his hat. “…Don’t be too mad at me though, OK?” He muttered.

Sniper stared down for a moment, the quietness returning. He then sighed with a smile, a hand on the kid’s head, shaking it about.

“Hey, come over my camper again,” Sniper asked, making Scout look up. “I need help cleanin’ the mess.” Scout grinned, wheezing through his nose as his head dipped down again. He stepped in front of Sniper, pulling him to follow as the man did.

They had finished cleaning up the mess as they found themselves on Sniper’s couch, smacking lips and rustling hands through their clothes. Scout sat on top, his hat missing and his pants running down to his ankles. Sniper laid below, hat getting scrunched through the cushion, buttons all snapped apart and his pants zipper open and free.

Sniper pulled back with a pant, “Hey, should we be doin’ this injured?”

Scout thought for a moment and then questioned back, “I dunno, should we?”

“I’m askin’ yah.”

Scout just shrugged.

Questions ended as the two began kissing again.

Quiet pants and moans escaped from the two, tussling and sucking, the slight hints of cheese still lingering on their tongues. Scout parted this time, licking his lips and trying to act all seductive and smug. No way could he pull that off with such a goofy face, but Sniper humored him anyway.

Scout then borrowed into Sniper’s neck, pecking small kisses and teasing into old love bites he had placed before. Sniper squeezed his eyes once, tiredly opening up again as they lowered down, staring at Scout’s lower half. His legs were spread apart quite a bit and the open area was making Sniper’s mind go in more indecent places. It is not a memory he wished to rethink, but it was one he could not help but get a little hard over.

So, he took a risk and asked, “Hey, mate.”

Scout revealed his face, smiling and laughing, “Hah, what is it now, Snipes?”

Sniper motioned a finger down, wagging it and replying, “That leg thing yah did.” Scout quirked an eyebrow, looking at the finger than back at Sniper, all confused.

“Leg thing?” A slight pause before he realized what the Aussie was asking. “Crap, yah have to bring that up?”

“Don’t mind me tryin’ it?” Scout’s eyes widen a little.

“Oh… Ur,” He stumbled next, unsure what to say.

Sniper shook his head, smiling and replying, “Won’t force yah if yah don’t want me to.”

Another slight pause before Scout asked back, “Do you wanna try it?”

Sniper just shrugged.

Questions again ended as they switched places.

Scout laid his back on the couch, his legs closed together but sitting straight up. Sniper sat in front of him, taking in the sight for a moment before he reached out and grabbed Scout’s kneecaps, causing a sudden squeak from the younger man.

“Gonna have to open them for a moment, mate,” Sniper said.

It was a little jerky, but Sniper was able to slowly pull the legs apart. The erotic feeling of opening another’s legs made the man choke up a throaty grunt as he just stared down, eyes locked on Scout’s groin.

“Take a picture,” Scout joked, a little nervous now.

Sniper placed a hand on the younger man’s thigh, sliding against the flesh, feeling the surprised smoothness it held. For a man who ran all day, his legs never seemed to get thicker. Scout shuddered at the feeling, eyes watching the hand trail up before moving down.

Sniper then stopped and suddenly stood off the couch, searching through his camper and opening varies drawers and cabinets. “What, just gonna leave me open here?” Scout whined, sitting up some as he watched the man hurry from one side of the camper to the next. Sniper finally returned and plopped on the couch again, holding what seemed to be a bottle. Scout pointed a finger and asked, “What’s that?”

“Skin lotion– hands dry up a lot. It’ll make things go a bit smoother.” His hand then again rested on Scout’s thigh. “Yer legs feel pretty smooth already though, gotta say,” Sniper grinned.

Scout remarked nothing back as he laid his back flat, legs still spread and his eyes staring forward, watching Sniper. Sniper snapped the bottle’s cap, squeezing out the creamy goop as it plopped into his hand. He did a quick rub together of his hands before smoothing the thick crème between Scout’s thighs, wetting the dry skin.

Scout whined, “Feels like you’re slabbin’ me with sunscreen. Hate sunscreen.” Sniper expected a reaction, but not one so childish– but again, it was _Scout_. His eyes examined the younger man’s thin body, looking at the slightly tan areas he still held.

“Mate, yer gonna cook yerself alive one day if you don’t lather up,” Sniper said, still smoothing him down, sliding his fingers into the tiniest of areas.

“Hate sunscreen,” Scout just muttered back, faced puffed up.

Before long, the thighs of Scout’s legs were completely wet of the liquid. It dripped down, running down onto his groin, drenching wet spots on his underwear.

“Hey, should I take my underwear off for this?” Scout then asked, though, it seemed a little late to be asking now considering the sticky mess he was in.

“Did yah want them off?”

“Stop asking questions with questions, Snipes!” Scout was puffed faced yet again. That reaction made the older man wheeze out a chuckle.

Decided to end the issue there, Sniper finally got around to pulling down his own pants and boxers, exposing his half-harden cock in front of Scout. There was a slight reaction Scout made seeing the dick flop out, but one Sniper could not properly tell was. Astonishment perhaps, but it was more likely leaning on envy. He was red in the face though, really red.

“Close yer legs again,” Sniper asked.

And in turn, Scout complained again, “Man, do I have to?”

“Less yah want me humpin’ the air in front of yah.”

A huff from the younger man as he finally did as he was told, and shakily closed his legs, immediately wincing at the feeling of the slab of cold lotion touching and sticking between his thighs.

Sniper sat closer, holding a good hold on Scout’s legs and placing them atop his shoulder, causing the younger man to rise a little off the couch. And carefully as he could, he pushed his dick passed the skin between Scout’s thighs. Sniper gasped a breath, feeling the smooth liquid slid against his cock and the pressure of muscle pressing against it. Scout muttered out his own moan, feeling the pressure of Sniper’s dick sliding against the fabric of his underwear.

Thrusting began in slow and steady beats as Sniper tried to not accidentally slip out. And during his thrusting, his dick continuously slid against Scout’s groin.

“Shit, this is weird,” Scout grumbled, having a hard time watching the sight in front of him. Scout was not wrong– never did Sniper ever think about fucking someone between their thighs of all things. Maybe fucking was not the right word, but hell if the man knew what else to call this. It did feel pretty damn good though.

“Mm…” Sniper quietly muttered, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, now looking at Scout. He watched as he bounced against the younger man, making the dog tags around his neck ting from the movements. The expressions Scout made were a mix of red hot embarrassment and annoyance– more for himself than on Sniper though.

It really did seem like he was fucking Scout right now, Sniper thought. But he instantly shook off such thoughts and concentrated back on the movements. Slower, then faster, then slower again– the constant change even started to not only confuse Scout but made him jolt out small embarrassing noises. Soon, the noises turned into breathy huffs and whines. His dick twitched beneath, now poking out slightly from his underwear and exposing the reddish tip.

Scout panted, “Cra-Crap… I’m gettin’ hard…”

Sniper wheezed out a chuckle, “Wouldn’t that be a good thing?”

Scout shook his head, taking a moment to make a response back, “No, like… just weird man.”

“Want me to stop?” Sniper asked as he slowed his movements some.

“Just because I said its weird doesn’t mean I want you to stop,” Scout grumbled, giving a bratty expression over.

The sounds of fabric started to mix with the other noises, being shifted and moved. Even the cushions of the couch were becoming a misshaped mess from all the movements.

“Nn––!” Sniper grunted through his teeth, feeling like he was already going to burst.

“Ah… Snipes, you close?” Scout asked, his nervousness flaring up again.

Sniper swallowed loudly, “Yea– Yeah…”

“Don’t come– come too hard that it hits my face,” Scout tried to humor a little through his shaky panting. If Sniper was not so focused on his pleasures, he would try to adjust his dick in such a way he would hit Scout straight in the middle of his forehead. The idea made him grin for a moment before he choked up and gasped.

Sniper had come, still thrusting against Scout as the coming went in jerky spurts. The semen spurted all over Scout’s stomach, drenching his pale skin completely white. Another loud gasp from the man as he was finally spent, his movements halting and one hand landing on the couch to hold steady.

“Hah… Damn, you came a lot, Snipes.” Another panty chuckle from Scout as he stared down at the mess Sniper left. “Blowin’ yer load on weird shit like this… Mm…” Even now, Scout tried to act all snarky, but he was just a mess as Sniper was.

Sniper got his breathing in control as his eyes then went to Scout’s groin, looking as if the slightest touch would get him off. He laid his palm on the fabric, sliding against the bump still trapped inside.

“Aa––!” A slight shocking gasp as Scout felt the hand press against his cock. Sniper’s movements were teasingly slow, only tickling his fingertips against the thin fabric. “Snipes, you’re gonna– gonna clean my underwear if ya make me freakin’––!” Scout was interrupted by his own moan as he came, his semen spilling onto his stomach the same and mixing with Sniper’s own. His cock rested itself in the mess, still slightly hard but spent of everything it could offer. “Cu… Cum,” he finally finished his sentence, sputtering the word through his pants.

Sniper gave Scout a moment to get together again before he pulled his cock out. In an instant, Scout let his legs spread apart, wide open in front of Sniper. This was probably the messiest the two had gotten so far, and all on Sniper’s couch as well. He will have to do some thorough cleaning later. Sniper only now noticed that he was still staring at the sticky mess. It actually made his mind go into indecent places again, ones that were more of a _tasting_ curiosity than anything else.

Said curiosity defeated Sniper as he hunched forward.

Scout was still in a daze, tiredly watching the man move his head closer to his groin.

“Haah… Snipes–? Ah––!” Scout was yet again interrupted by his moaning.

Sniper dragged his tongue up Scout’s stomach, licking up the thick liquid and letting it swirl in his mouth. It had a smooth texture with slight hints of a fruity aftertaste, but most of the flavor was similar to warm water. Alright, maybe _this_ was going a bit far, and maybe it was a little dangerous considering he could also start tasting the sour saltiness of the lotion. Still, Sniper continued cleaning off Scout, swallowing down the semen down with a pleasant sigh.

There was slight panic in Scout’s voice as he tried to splutter out, “Wa-Wa– Wait a– Goin’––!”

To Sniper’s surprise, Scout had suddenly come again, if in smaller amounts. It spurted in beats, splattering upward and onto Sniper’s chin, making the man flinch in response. Scout’s head fell back as he finished for the second time, exhausted now.

Sniper rose back up, smearing his knuckle against his chin.

“Hell, didn’t think yah had any more in yah,” He chuckled, unable to hold back a smile.

Scout panted, “Fu-Fuck, my dick is on fire…”

Before Sniper could say anymore, his hand clasped his mouth. There was an uncomfortable swirling in his stomach. He was feeling really ill now, _dangerously ill_. Perhaps he should not have swallowed skin lotion.

Scout noticed the weird look Sniper was showing and questioned, “Snipes? You feelin’ OK?”

Sniper shook his head, choking next, “Naw, I ain’t– ain’t feelin’ so well––“

The last thing Sniper recalled was him spewing out vile liquids from his mouth and Scout screaming.

Time seemed to go in a flash for Sniper now, only vaguely understanding the next two or so hours before waking up on his bed again.

The light in the room had darkened some. In fact, it was night time now. He muttered a noise as he slowly sat up, a hand on his forehead, feeling a stinging beat on his temple. Sniper’s head was hurting before, but now it felt like it wanted to explode. Bandages were hanging lazily down, messed up most likely from his sleeping. Actually, the bandages seemed a little different looking now.

Such thoughts left him as he heard a nasally snore close by. He looked, finding Scout, dressed in different clothes– Sniper’s clothes in fact. His arms were folded on the bed, his head resting on top, just napping away.

Scout suddenly grumbled a noise and looked up, eyes squinting over to Sniper. He blinked a few more times before yawning out, “Awwwh crap, I fell… fell asleep.” His hands stretched upward before smacking on the bed again, head falling back the same.

Slowly, Sniper asked, “…Did I throw up?”

“Not only did you throw up the mac and cheese, you passed out right on my groin,” Scout exclaimed, finally awake and speaking normally again. “It was so freakin’ nasty lookin’ at all that yellow and white. And I thought havin’ to eat a soggy ass sandvich in the sewers was gross enough.”

Sniper took a moment to get the important information down. He closed his eyes, squeezing his fingers into them before opening them again. The headache he was still having was making it hard to keep focus on anything else but grinding pain.

“Nn… Little lost on what happened,” Sniper grumbled.

“Yeah, you were totally like a zombie after that happened! Was almost gonna get the Doc till I realized all the mess and shit all over me– God, imagine his reaction if I rushed over to his office covered in throw up and semen?” Those last words made Sniper gag a little as he placed a hand over his mouth.

Scout picked himself up, standing next to Sniper now and laying a hand on his backside.

“Need, like, some water or somethin’?”

Sniper nodded, “Yeah, and some painkillers while yer at it– in one of my drawers or somthin’.”

“Can do pally,” he reassured before searching throughout the camper.

Scout came back again, with both the water and medicine in hands. Sniper thanked over as he takes the objects. He was struggling embarrassingly with getting the safety cap off, squeezing and twisting the best he could. After a few more attempts he just gives up entirely and held it out for Scout to take care of. Scout just held a cheeky smile as he took the bottle, popping the cap off with ease. Once Sniper got hold on the bottle again, he instantly poured all the pills in his hand, truly caring little as he jammed all of them in his mouth and swallowed down harshly with the water.

Done and finished, Sniper let the empty cup roll on his bed before smacking his head back on his pillow, eyes closed now. Scout sat down again as well, arms folded together and head lying on the bed again.

Scout began saying, “I, uh, tried to play like the Doc a bit and changed some of your bandages.” He motioned a finger at Sniper’s head. “Thought you’d like that.” Sniper lazily looked up, still finding bundles of loose bandages draping down his face.

“…They’re fallin’ off,” Sniper deadpanned.

“Ever heard the phrase, ‘_it’s the appreciation that counts’_?” Scout teasingly complained back, keeping his smile. The smile was quick to disperse as a chilly breeze passed him, making his face scrunch up in annoyance. He rubbed his arms together, trying to warm himself up. “Still freakin’ freezin’.”

“Yah can join me in the bed,” Sniper tiredly said.

Scout looked over, a little surprised before shaking his head back, “Huh? Nah, you’re all sick and shit and the bed is no way big enough for the two of us.” He stood to his feet, still rubbing his arms. “Besides, it’s gotta really freakin’ late now and I need all the rest I can get before hardhat is tooting that horn of his.” Scout started walking his way towards the camper's entrance, calling back, "Night, Snipes!"

“Yeah, night,” Sniper quietly replied, letting the kid on his way. He listened to the sounds of Scout’s footsteps echo through his camper. But once the footsteps stopped and neither creak nor bang came from his door, it made him look over, quite puzzled. Scout was just standing at the door, not even moving his hands to warm himself anymore. He then circled quickly around, hurrying back towards the bed.

“Weeell, I might get weird looks if I walk out there in your clothes again. And maaaybe I should make sure you don’t pass out and drown in your own throw up either. Also, as cold as it is in here, it’s even worse than out there, yeah?” Scout exclaimed aloud.

Sniper just smiled, “’Course, mate.”

“And I won’t let it be more than a onetime thing, promise! I know how much you like your privacy and all that,” Scout continued on still.

Sniper’s next response was him sitting up slightly and holding up the blanket, waiting to see if Scout would just stop talking and join him on the bed already. Scout finally closed his mouth, seeming hesitant on his next move. When another cold breeze brushed passed him though, he instantly climbed in, lying next to Sniper and snuggling underneath.

The bed was indeed a tight fit, neither one having much leg room now. The blanket was barely even big enough to cover both of them. Neither man complained though, quietly letting the time pass and trying to fall asleep.

“Snipes, yah asleep?” Scout whispered over, eyes wide open, looking at Sniper.

“Hrm...” Sniper mumbled back, half-asleep.

A pause before Scout spoke again, more quietly, “…Thanks for takin’ up with me.”

“Hrm…” Again, all Sniper did was mumble before falling deep into slumber.


	8. Holiday

Holidays were just around the corner, and all the mercenaries were packing for their end of the year paid vacation.

Heavy was the first to leave as he had carefully packed away sandvichs to take on his trip, so many in fact that he needed an extra bag to hold them all in.

Medic was next as he muttered and cursed at himself through all the packing, having trouble getting everything needed in his bags as he carelessly threw about broken glasses and sizzling liquids that dissolved the floor and painted it in green.

Engineer and Demoman reared out the same time, saying their goodbyes to the others and wishing happy holidays.

Even Spy had plans, vanishing the next day after without anyone even noticing that he left.

The only people left in the base were Soldier, Pyro, Sniper, and surprisingly Scout who still was in the process of packing.

Sniper was actually outside his camper for once, mindlessly routing out the base. With the lack of people around, he found it more calming to walk down the barren hallways and wide open corridors, just listening to the creaks and clacks of the pipes and walls. When he grew tired of that, he exited outside again, finding Soldier and Pyro bundled up and sitting on the ground, watching a fire pit burn in the middle as twigs and papers crackled and snapped.

“You two ain’t leavin’?” Sniper called out, making Soldier turn his head so fast his helmet clicked against his skull.

“War is my family, private,” Soldier boasted aloud, rubbing his hands together.

Pyro just muffled with a nod, his sockets still concentrated on the flames burning brightly.

Soldier continued talking, “Pyro and I are planning to warm the place up by burning those boxes he found in storage.”

“Boxes?” Sniper said, head turning about.

Pyro pointed over to his left. What Sniper saw were giant boxes covered in big red letters, all labeled _polonium_. If that was not a warning enough of the dangers, the red nuclear skull slapped in the middle gave a better hint. The two, however, seemed less than worried about sitting so close to the waste, let alone the idea of burning it away.

“Care to join us?” Soldier grinned.

Sniper shuffled further away from the boxes and cleared his throat, “Maybe later. Yah blokes have fun though.”

“We shall!” Soldier cheered, already eager to throw in the first box as he hurried over towards them.

Sniper just went on his way before the area spontaneously exploded.

The first thing Sniper did when he entered his camper was head over to his closet, removing his coat and redressing in more winter friendly clothing. It was quite nostalgic taking out the itching cotton sweater his mom made years ago. She even stitched in a kangaroo in the middle to remind him of home, and probably warmer weather as well. He looked at the sweater with a smile before it dissipated into a frown.

It would be the year where Sniper had no one to really spend the holidays with. He did not let it get to him much– Soldier and Pyro were around still and they gave all the company he needed. His mom and especially his dad would never forgive him for moping over the past.

He threw his sorrows aside and dressed the sweater on, already feeling that good old Australian heat beating against his skin. Imagination was sadly not a proper replacement for real-life as a chill goes through him, feeling the cold air seeping through the walls. He hurried towards the couch, wrapping a blanket around him and enjoying the warmth of the heater.

The bliss ended fast as the door of his camper started banging. He sighed, lazily taking the blanket with him as he stood. Walking went to quick pacing as the banging grew more hectic and louder. When he finally opened his door, he was almost shoved aside as Scout barraged in, shivering and chattering.

“It’s freakin’ coooold!” Scout moaned, not even bothering to kick the snow off his shoes, let alone say hello to Sniper. Snow dragged across the wooden flooring, towards the living area and soaking into the carpet spread underneath the couch. Scout landed on the couch with a loud thud as he relaxed in front of the heater, sighing in delight and snuggling deeper into the cushion.

The relaxation ended as Sniper stepped pass the wet ice and over to his outlet, unplugging the heater, the vibrating quieting and the reds of the tubes turning grey again. “Hey–!” Scout yelled before stopping himself, seeing the angry glare the older man was giving him. Sniper rolled his eyes at the melting snow dirtying his floor before returning to Scout. “Er, yeah, I’ll clean that up.”

With his wet jacket off him and the cleaning done, Scout hurried to where Sniper sat. He slumped into the couch and scooched closer, rubbing his nose into the Aussie’s warm shoulder.

“Warm~” Scout hummed out, grinning.

“Knock it off,” Sniper chuckled, rolling his shoulder up. He then asked, “Yer still here? Holidays comin’ around yah know.”

“Yeah, all the snow gave me the hint. I got another day or so until I need to finish up my packin’ if you were worried,” Scout exclaimed over, sounding quite bored. “What about you? Gonna go visit anyone?”

“Naw.”

“_Naw?” _Scout teased back in a terrible Australian voice. “Come’on, gotta be someone who’s missin’ you.”

“Naw, my parents died a while back and I ain’t so close with any of my other relatives,” Sniper said, possibly a little too casually. Whatever smug emotions the kid held vanished in an instant. He finally let off Sniper’s shoulder, having trouble looking at the man now.

“Aw shit, I… Fuck, I didn’t mean to bring shit like that up,” Scout apologized, trying not to sound like an asshole for once. Sniper did not want to be glum over the holidays, and neither did he want Scout to feel the same.

He quickly thought of something to pass the issue and asked over, “Tell me about yer family.”

Scout picked up on the que and returned a smile again, eager to explain his family in every detail– _every _damn detail to Sniper. During all the rambling and explaining, Sniper could not help compare their lives together, finding how truly different they were from the other.

Scout lived in a big noisy city; Sniper had a crummy farm way out of nowhere.

Scout’s family was a dysfunctional and crazy mess; Sniper’s was pretty normal and dull.

Scout had way more brothers than he could count; And Sniper was just an only child.

“All my bros are gonna be there as well! No one has the balls to tell ma they ain’t comin’ over for the holidays,” Scout finished exclaiming, he himself feeling out of breath for once. “Oh! Hey, why don’t you come over and visit?” He then asked, quite excitedly as well. The question made Sniper’s shoulders jump slightly, surprised to even be asked that.

“Huh? Naw, naw, don’t worry ‘bout me. Besides, I ain’t all that good at meetin’ new people.”

Scout playfully jabbed the man’s shoulder, “Come’on, my ma will love ya! Be social for once, Snipes.” The idea was really rubbing Sniper off the wrong way. Sure, he just had a power lecture about Scout’s family tree, but it did not mean he knew the folks enough too really converse with well. Getting to know his teammates took some time, and being a stranger around people who have known each other for years was… _awkward_.

“Mate, yah just don’t bring some random coworker over for the holidays, a’right?”

“You’re not some random coworker, you’re like,” Scout began before stopping. His back sat on the couch, slumping himself deeper as he thought hard on what to say next. “I mean, we’re still friends and all. That hasn’t changed.”

Sniper nods, “Right, right.”

“But, er, friends don’t really do this shit normally so we’re like… more than friends?”

Sniper thought the same, giving his own answer, “Think the term is sex buddies?”

Scout nodded, wagging a finger over, “Yeah, yeah, we’re somthin’ like that.” Again, he stopped, thinking. A chuckle then escaped him as he says next, “Which is weird because we haven’t actually done, like, _sex-sex_.”

Sniper’s head rose from the couch before his entire back sat up straight.

Scout continued on, “It’s mostly been handies and blowies and thighies– is thighies a word? Anyway, whatever that thigh thing we’ve both done.”

There was a slight pause as the two sat quietly, the only noise being the humming of heat coming from the heater.

“…Wanna try it?” Sniper casually said. Scout just gave the most befuddled look over, unsure if what he heard was, well, what he heard.

He sat straight, blinked and asked, “Try what now?”

Again, Sniper repeated as casually as he did before, “Sex. Wanna try it?”

Another pause as Scout just looked at the man, extremely lost right now. His mouth hanged a bit before closing again. He blew out air and then held it in, just staring at anything that was not Sniper at that very moment.

“Shit, uhm– Come’on, quit jokin’ with me, Snipes!” Scout coughed another laugh, playfully jabbing his elbow into the man’s shoulder. He slumped into the couch again, trying to get comfortable only to tussle and turn in his spot. Before long he just gives up and sat straight, still awkwardly laughing and smiling to the point it came off as creepy. “Be-Besides, we’re so underprepared and shit and– A guy like you probably doesn’t even carry condoms around or nothin’ like that!” Stutters and chokes spewed from Scout’s mouth, having great trouble in holding his cool. “I mean, not sayin’ you have trouble pickin’ up chicks or nothin’, you probably get all the ladies humpin’ you! And I’m not sayin’ I can’t get any either, I just, ehm, left the rubber back in my room, that’s all!”

Sniper just shook his head and said, “Don’t need one.” His heart was racing like crazy, but he was able to keep cool, the only signs of anxiety being his chest rising far higher than normal.

Scout gulped, both hands scratching and touching every part of his face. His legs began shaking, like he just wanted to get up and start running up and down in the camper.

“But it’s literally havin’ a dick up your ass! That leg stuff just ain’t similar– I think, maybe– what I’m sayin’ that havin’ a dick between your thighs is a lot less painful than havin’ it up your ass. I mean, not that I would know or anythin’, I actually never had a dick up my ass– not that I am all excited for it to happen anytime soon!” Scout was just rambling, elongating on a question he did not want to answer.

A smile perked on Sniper’s lips as he breathily said back, “No worries, you can stick it in me.”

Scout’s mouth hung, staring in utter disbelief.

“No way– No freakin’ way you just said that.”

‘_Hell, did I just say that?!_’ Sniper berated himself, his emotions exploding inside him. Still, even with all the frantic beating in his chest, he held calm and quickly nodded.

“Shit, Snipes, you’re really bein’ freakin’ serious here?”

Again, he nodded, “Yep,” and then hunched forward, making Scout lean back in surprise. A gentle kiss was pressed on Scout’s cheek and a hand rested on his neck. The kiss went to his mouth next, pushing against the soft skin and wishing for passage. Lips puckered together, moans vibrating through their mouths as they kissed. They soon parted, eyes staring at the other. Sniper licked at his wetted lips, panting slightly, “I really wanna do this with yah.”

Scout blinked once, trying to get his mind rolling before he started snickering like a fool.

“Freakin’ pervert.” A hand wrapped around the man’s neck, bringing him down for another kiss. Their heads push the others, gasping quietly, the blanket rustling about from their movements. The small space they were in was making them lose balance as Sniper had to catch Scout by the waist to prevent him from falling off.

“Better on the bed,” Sniper said.

“Gonna have to carry me over there–” But before Scout finished, Sniper did just that. One armed wrapped around the young man’s legs while the other grabbed around his back. Scout yelped in a panic, “Ah! I was kiddin’– kiddin’!!” His arms held tightly around Sniper’s neck, making the man almost fumble back down on the couch. His legs held firm as he stood, rushing over towards the bed with Scout just hanging onto him like a baby koala.

Sniper sat down, smiling as Scout was still hanging on for dear life before realizing they already made it to the bed. Scout blinked, looked up at the man before muttering under his breath and sliding off the eager Aussie, sitting next to him now. Sniper chuckled, planting another kiss on the kid’s hair, feeling the slight wetness the snow left behind. When he looked at Scout again, he seemed a little nervous now.

As much as Sniper was afraid to ask, he had to.

So, he held as neutral as he could, and spoke without trying to laugh, “Yah ain’t no virgin, are yah?” Scout’s expression sparked up in surprise before settling down, more egotistical now.

“What? Pft, no way!” He spitted out, a big smug smile appearing on his face. “I got some good pussy back in my high school years.”

Sniper raised an eyebrow in doubt, saying only one word in response, “_Really_?” Scout’s smile turned into a frown, giving the brattiest look at the man.

“What’cha mean by _really_?”

Laughter ended up beating Sniper as he then said, “Nothin’, just messin’ with yah.” Scout was about to open his mouth again before Sniper answered with, “Yes, I have.”

“Oh… Cool,” Scout nodded, scratching his cheek.

“Though, I’ve only ever fucked a Sheila. This arse business is all new to me.”

Sniper had plenty sexual encounters with a few gals back in his younger years– all vaginally, never anal. And never once he had imagined doing it with another bloke.

“Yeah, yeah, never did any of that anal shit– anal crap– the butt stuff!” Scout groaned, trying his outmost best to not think about fecal matter at this very moment. “Besides, like, how would you even go about fucking another dude anyway? Sounds impossible!”

Awkward silence settled in, neither saying nothing now.

“…Can’t be all too difficult, can it?” Sniper questioned.

“To-Totally! Easy-peasy!” Scout fumbled his answer back.

The silence carried on.

Sniper looked at Scout, watching as the young man played about with his bandaged hands, his nervousness exposed again. He never liked this sad attitude the kid rarely showed, and it made him feel bad for being pushy in his eagerness. There was truth in what Scout rambled on before, because they were really not prepared for this at all.

Sniper sighed to himself before saying, “Hey, just forget about it. Don’t wanna force yah to do somthin’ yah don’t––“

“You really don’t mind me takin’ the lead?” Scout suddenly interrupted. The tone he spoke was quite soft and the look he gave was very serious that it surprised Sniper, eyes slightly widen now. “Even though neither of us never done it, you don’t mind me leadin’?”

A lot of things Sniper has done so far had never really bothered him, let it be having Scout touch him or sucking Scout’s dick. It was an oddity the two did in their pass time, and now he was going to try and bring actual sex in the mix– sex where he was in the receiving end as well.

It was another sick _abnormality_ he wished to commit.

Another _abnormality_ he was more than happy to do.

Sniper showed off a gentler smile and quietly replied, “Naw, I don’t mind.”

Scout swallowed, still widen eyed, really surprised over the turn of events. He smacked his hands against his cheeks, shaking his head about, being the outmost serious looking he could be.

“Cool, yeah. Let’s fuckin’ do this!” He pumped up, perhaps a little too excited for his own good.

A pause.

“…Sooo, how are we goin’ to do this?” Scout asked.

Sniper shrugged, “Do whateve’ yah want, yer the one in charge here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m in charge. Yeah,” Scout nodded, telling this to himself a few times. He did one inhale then exhale, pumping himself up again, ready and rearing to get down and dirty.

So, Scout began.

His hand went on Sniper’s chest, pushing him back a little to lie down. The man did such that, lying flat on his back on the bed. Scout followed, kneeling on top, hands still on the man’s clothes, rustling through the itchy cotton. He moved his hands underneath the sweater, pushing it up, brushing against the slight hairs before resting on his chest. 

Sniper’s skin was now exposed to the cool air, making him chill slightly.

Scout pressed his lips on the man’s stomach, trailing up before reaching the darker flesh of his nipple. He kissed once at first before suckling, making the man quietly groan through his throat. Groins brushed against the other as this happened, making both men gasp a sound. Scout chuckled again and did another brush, making the Aussie squirm beneath.

“Are you already hard, Snipes?” Scout panted, teasing with another brush. “Didn’t think I got you _that_ hard now. Freakin’ pervert.” Sniper just muttered a noise, slightly embarrassed to say the truth or fake a lie back. He had been hard for quite a while actually– he would dare admit he instantly got a hard-on the moment Scout mentioned that they never actually had sex.

Scout’s hands then went down lower on Sniper, cupping and squeezing against the fabric, feeling the bump where Sniper’s cock laid. Fingers flicked at the zipper before pricking it, moving down as the folds snap apart, revealing the man’s dull colored boxers. His hand burrowed inside the underwear, running fingertips along the length. Scout then wrapped his fingers along the man’s harden cock, doing small jerks on it. A mouth went back on Sniper’s nipple again, now being played down below whilst being peppered with kisses and bites above.

“Nn––!” A low moan from Sniper as he twitched about, feeling his nerves being tingled and rubbed all over.

The jerking halted as Scout stopped his hand at the tip of the cock. He looked down, truly astonished at the size the older man had as it stuck completely straight. Though, the slight pinch of jealousy Scout had was still there– only slightly.

Scout panted another chuckle, “Be freakin’ embarrassin’ to see you blow your load in your pants now.”

Sniper puffed a laugh back, “Ye… Yep.”

Scout smiled, moving his head closer and perking his lips against Sniper’s, kissing him. Quiet pants and moans vibrated through their mouths as they bobbed their heads back and forth, sucking warm airs and tasting a mixture of fruity cherry and roasted burnt coffee. Scout backed away first only to nuzzle into the man’s neck next, pressing his lips on the skin before biting into it.

Sniper closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, looking down passed his shades and witnessing the bulge protruding from Scout’s pants.

He swallowed once before panting over, “Let me… Let me suck yer dick for a second.”

Again, Scout backed away, licking his lips before replying, “You sure?”

Sniper just nodded, “Yeah, I wanna suck yer dick…”

Scout got off Sniper and scooched further away. He stood straight on his knees and pulled down his pants, taking his underwear with it and letting the clothing hang around the ends of his ankles. His cock was slightly hard, stiffened up and wiggling for touch.

Sniper hurried closer before bending forward, face just inches away from Scout’s cock. A hand grabbed the length first, doing a slow rub before lips kissed the tip, wetting small pops upon it. He kissed one last time before finally swallowing, slowly moving down towards the middle of the length and rising all the way to the tip.

Moans escaped Scout, watching as the man bobbed his head steadily up and down. His hand rested on top of Sniper’s head. But instead of pushing or even pulling, he was patting the man’s head and playing with the small strands of hair.

“Mm… Snipes, you’re really freakin’ good at this,” Scout breathily said. “Not– Not callin’ you a cock-sucker or anythin’– you’re just good at suckin’ my cock!” He tried to rephrase himself, but his next sentence came out a little worse.

Sniper did not reply, far too focused on working down Scout’s cock to muffle out a sentence. In a perverse way, Sniper did kind of enjoy sucking Scout’s cock– never would he admit it, gods no. Though, it was less on the action and more of the submissive reactions and erotic expressions Scout made through it all. They were quite cute.

Sniper slurped back, mouth off Scout’s dick now. He sat his head on the young man’s thigh, grunting quietly and swallowing, feeling out of breath. Eyes closed before opening again, now staring at the harden dick sitting next to his face, wetted and red all over.

“You feelin’ OK, Snipes?” Scout asked, still running his fingers through the man’s head.

Sniper sat straight again, pointing over towards the small drawer next to his bed.

“Lotion… the drawer,” he slowly said, doing another swallow.

“Oh, yeah!” Scout sprung off the bed, almost falling over, the clothes around his legs rubber banding his movements. He kicked away the cloth and then went towards the drawer, searching through, finally finding the half-used bottle of lotion inside. He sat back on the bed, just holding it in his hand, blankly staring at Sniper as if his brain just completely stopped on him. His thoughts come back as he stammered next, “Err– Turn– Turn around so I can like, ya know, prepare you.”

Sniper did such that and turned himself around, sitting on all fours now, showing his behind towards Scout. Pants and underwear still hanged around his lower half, slipping down some and revealing the slight flesh of his bottom.

Scout gulped, hands hesitating for a moment before moving forward, gripping the ends of the man’s clothes, pushing them down and exposing his bare behind now. Scout was reddish in the ears before, but now his entire face was as red as a cherry. He shook his head about, keeping a good focus on his objective and getting to work. He snapped the top of the bottle and started to squeeze on the plastic. Scout ended up having trouble getting the contents out though as he continuously squeezed again and again, turning and twisting the bottle about to get even a drop.

“Aw crap!” Scout suddenly yelped, losing hold of the bottle suddenly and catching it again at the wrong end.

“Crickey!” Sniper shrieked, feeling the sudden cool liquid just pour all over his ass, down the creaks and dripping onto the bed.

“Sorry, sorry, dropped the stupid bottle!” Scout said as he turned the bottle around, but it was too late. It was completely empty now, the last of its contents all over Sniper’s behind.

“No– No worries. On my arse at least, right?” Sniper stuttered some, the cool liquid making him shiver even more from the already cold room.

Scout ended up just staring at the mess, completely mystified at the sight. Just sitting in front of a grown ass man with his butt high in the air, bottom covered in white goop. It was something he never imagined seeing in all his life.

Scout rested one hand on Sniper’s bottom, another scooping up the liquid dripping down his thighs, smoothing it up to where his hole sat. A finger tapped against the flesh before pushing inside, pushing with it the thick goop of the lotion. The squeeze around Scout’s finger was a little tight at first before he moved passed the thick ring of flesh, feeling more flabbily muscle. He pushed in as far as he could before pulling back, doing a slow dragging motion. Sniper squirmed about, feeling the finger deepened further, twisting and pushing against his smooth walls.

“Nn––!” Sniper grunted and shook, head dipped down, hands digging into the sheets.

“Shit, this is kinda hot, Snipes…” Scout quietly said, truly engrossed on his finger fucking.

This was strange, really strange for Sniper. It was a weird mix of slight pain and warmth, the itching sensation of his muscles being pushed and rubbed. The man could only imagine how a dick would feel– hell, he did not have to imagine because he was going to get filled with one soon. Perhaps his bleeding curiosity was getting the better of him again, or maybe it was because he was losing the sensation of the finger up his bum. Either way, he wanted more.

“Scout– Scout, that’s enough,” Sniper coughed a pant.

“Huh, you sure?”

Another pant before Sniper nodded back, “Ye… Yeah. Think– Think I’m ready…”

“Oh… cool– Er, OK.” Scout fumbled some, the embarrassment all over his face.

Scout slowly pulled out, bringing some of the lotion with him as it dripped down his fingers. The liquids still inside Sniper already started to spill, drenching between the man’s thighs, making him quiver from the wetness. They had yet to begin but with all the white dripping from the man it looked as if they already had finished.

Sniper spread his legs apart some, kneeling still, awaiting Scout’s next move. Scout stared at the wet mess before gulping loudly. Soft bandaged hands rested on the sides of Sniper’s, a cock rubbing between the fleshes of the man’s butt cheeks, teasing the sensitive flesh and making the man shake underneath. The two gasped from the feeling as Scout grinded against him for some time, lost in the slight pleasure and unintentionally teasing the Aussie.

“Mm… Gonna make me say it, huh?” Sniper muttered. Scout finally stopped grinding, blinking back to reality.

“Huh? Say what?” He asked, unsure what Sniper meant.

Another swallow as Sniper breathily fumbled out, “Pu-Put it in me.”

A pause.

There was a slight puff of air and then a harsh wheeze through the nose. Scout placed a palm on his mouth, trying terribly to hold back from breaking out in laughter.

“Why yah laughin’?!” Sniper yelled, his face completely red in embarrassment now.

“Just– Just the way you said it! One– One moment–– Haha!!” Laughter defeated Scout, snorting and wheezing out like a fool.

The laughter quickly died though, more of the awkwardness now settling as Scout still stood behind Sniper, his cock mere inches away from the man’s dripping wet hole. Scout cleared his throat, eyes having trouble looking at the man now. His mouth opened and closed, looking as he wanted to speak out but nothing came.

“…Put it in me, Scout,” Sniper repeated again, more quietly and low.

All Scout did was nod, doing another big inhale. He then did another rub to his dick, holding it straight. And fixing his position some, Scout moved forward and pushed the head in.

“Ge––!” Sniper grunted, feeling a stinging pressure stretch through him. Scout then pushed even deeper, half-way in length now. “Nn––!” Again, Sniper grunted, teeth clinching together and trying to hold back the noises.

Scout quivered and gasped, “Ho-Holy shit…” The muscle wrapping around his dick was something else– It was tight, it was damn tight inside Sniper.

Sniper’s arms gave way on him, his face landing onto the sheets, the metal of his shades digging into his flesh. He raised his head a little, the shades dropping off his face and lying on the bed now. Before Sniper could get himself together again, Scout started thrusting without warning. His head dipped down, forehead pressed against the sharp metal now. Sniper grunted beneath, the slight pain of the glasses scratching his forehead and the rough movements Scout was condemning on his body.

“Ah… Holy shit, Snipes…” Scout blurted, succumbed to utter lust and truly not caring whatever embarrassing noises or words spewed out.

The pain was getting a bit too much for Sniper as he finally panted out, “Moment––! Ho-Hold…”

Scout did thankfully stop, panting and huffing back, “Huh? What– What is it, Snipes?”

“A moment– hold on for a moment…”

“Crap, sorry– sorry, Snipes! Shit, we just started and– Damn it…” Again, Scout was already putting himself down for his fuck-ups.

Sniper shook his head, “Naw… naw, just for a moment…” He coughed once, trying to get his lungs in control. The muscles around his body were stiffening up on him. He tried to relax, just tried to breathe normally. When he finally got himself together, the first thing he did was snatched his glasses and move them further aside. He breathed in once more and said next, “A’right… keep it slow, a’right? I ain’t as active as yah…”

Scout nodded, “Yeah, yeah, slow.”

Scout soon continued his thrusting again, more slowly this time. Their bodies rocked against the other, skin impacting on skin as Scout’s groin smacked against Sniper’s behind. Motions were jerky, awkward, both having trouble keeping up with the other even in this slow pace. Quiet mutters passed Sniper’s lips throughout, his eyes squeezed tightly, body stiffening up on him again. He felt like his legs were going to fall over on him– the muscles were so tensed.

Scout then suddenly stopped, surprising Sniper as he snapped his head back in wonder.

“Ca-Can you turn around? I wanna– I wanna look at you…” Scout panted.

Sniper was confused, eyebrow raised. He questioned back, “Why?”

“Just turn around, come’on,” Scout whined back.

Sniper could not understand why the kid wanted to even look at his ugly mug whilst they did this. It was not like Sniper did not take care of himself, far from that. It was just the unfortunate Australian genes again giving him a far older look than his age implied. He may look decent enough to a woman, but he was the most unappealing sight in another man’s eyes.

That should be the case anyway.

Scout slowly pulled out, making Sniper grunt from the feeling. He takes a moment to breathe before resting his legs on the bed and turning around, back now on the bed and his front exposed for Scout to see. Scout placed a hand on one of Sniper’s legs, holding it up some. He did another rub down to his cock, straightening it forward before pushing inside Sniper again, making them grunt and whine out from the pressure. Scout waited for Sniper to get adjusted as he took the moment to place both hands on each of the Aussie’s legs, keeping them steady.

“You ready, Snipes?”

Sniper just nodded back, hands gripping and biting onto his sweater now, eyelids heavy as he tried to keep eye-contact on Scout.

Soon, Scout began again. He did a consistence slow rocking against the older man, pushing all the way in and pulling out again. The more this went on, the less janky the thrusting became. It was all still so weird for Sniper, but the uncomfortable feeling was finally going away– or becoming less noticeable.

Scout moaned, “Ahh… Snipes, does it feel good?”

No proper reply as Sniper just muttered out another noise.

“Ah––! Snipes, please talk to me– I wanna– I wanna hear your voice,” again, Scout moaned out.

The embarrassment of making such unseemly sounds would be too much for Sniper– damn it, even now, Sniper still had _some_ standards. Again, he could not understand why Scout wanted to hear his low, husky voice. But, if the kid truly wished for him to be a little vocal, he could try– as much as his own professionalism would let him anyway.

Sniper swallowed, muffling through the itchy fabric, “It’s… It’s gwood…”

“Haah… Really?” Scout asked, smiling quite happily.

Sniper shakily nodded back, “Ywesh….”

Not a lie, but not so much a truth. Hell if Sniper actually knew what to feel. All he knew was that his ass was being torn a new and his body did not know how to handle it.

Scout though, he was utterly euphoric.

“Hah, it’s really– really freakin’ good for me too, Snipes. Fu-Fuck…”

Scout then hunched further up, slightly pushing Sniper’s legs back a bit and stretching the muscle, making the older man feel uncomfortable once again. No way Sniper’s legs were as bendable as Scout’s were– the flexible brat could easily do one hundred eighty splits no problem.

“Ge––!” Sniper coughed out, making him lose hold of the sweater in his mouth. He tightened his gripped, whitening the balls of his knuckles. Scout’s hands in turned squeezed around Sniper’s legs tighter. His thrusting grew faster, moving in deeper, making their skin slap against each other louder.

Scout could not take it any longer– his lust was far stronger than his will.

“Ah––! Snipes, I-I gotta––! Ahh fuck––!”

Sniper gasped and his eyes shot wide. There was tingling warmth pouring through him, filling him up below. Scout had come suddenly, and he was coming right inside Sniper. The man groaned and whined, still being fucked upon as Scout came. The thrusting soon slowed down before stopping completely.

Scout heaved, looking as he wanted to pass out right there. He held steady though, one hand off the man’s leg now and landing on the bed. Scout swallowed loudly, picking up his head and looking over to Sniper. The shameful realization on what he just did was all over his face.

“Crap, I freaking just– And I didn’t even try to pull out and– Crap, crap– freakin’ dumbass!” Scout started and began his sentences, really frustrated with himself.

Sniper was in a bit of a daze, trying to get his bearings together. Only one word was able to leave his lips, “…Hot.”

“Huh?”

“It’s hot…”

Moments ago, Sniper was cold.

Now, he was hot.

The both of them were really hot.

Scout suddenly started moving again. It was like all the energy that had left Scout suddenly recharged to full again, readying and rearing for another round.

“Mm––!” Another grunt from Sniper as his eyes shot-wide, surprised from the sudden movements.

Scout’s hand slid against the sheets, grabbing a hold of Sniper’s cock, jerking it with the motions of his thrusting. Even through everything he was put through, Sniper was still so damn hard. He desperately wanted to come, but the slight pricks of pain he was feeling through his arse were not helping him reach his climax.

Until Sniper felt _something_.

A shock of nerves being pressed, then rubbed, and then pressed again.

“Haah––!” A high-pitch noise spewed from Sniper. Such a noise utterly surprised him, too slow to stop it from spilling out. The noise also made Scout jolt up, making him squeak out the same.

“Ah––! Like that, Snipes? Does it feel good there?” He asked as he did another thrust on that spot, causing another shiver and squeak from Sniper.

Sniper whimpered, “Yea-Yeah…!” His mouth was agape now, gazing ever so intensely at Scout’s movements below, watching Scout’s semen covered cock just shove through him with ease.

Scout held a big grin, laughing with a pant, “Hah, you look like such a perv, Snipes!” The second wind was making Scout act all smug and superior now. Though, with the erotic reactions that were spilling out of Sniper, he supposed the kid deserved some recognition. That superiority did not last long at all as Scout joined in, huffing and panting, unable to keep any semblance of cool down. “Cra-Crap– I really wanna cum again, Snipes. I really wanna cum!” He unashamedly spilled out, his voice cracking a little as he did.

Sniper was truly amazed of all the energy Scout still had after coming the first time. Seeing the vigor and excitement he held just pounding into him– Sniper could not handle it. His heart was beating like crazy, and all emotions he held inside dispersed out in an instant.

“Ah––! Scout!” Sniper’s worries had left him, crying out with no care or shame. He was utterly defeated by his own needs, begging for sweet release that tickled his nerves below. If he was not so lost in his own lust, he would be kicking himself for acting out so unprofessionally.

Scout hunched even further, bending one of Sniper’s leg’s back– never did he know how far he could stretch till now. Their mouths meet again as they kissed, tongues playfully sliding and dragging in the others. Sniper’s hands hugged around the back of Scout’s, digging his fingers into the skin and holding tightly.

Close, Sniper was close– he needed release!

“Chom– Mm––!” Sniper’s warning was muffled out, finally finding sweet release the moment he ended his sentence. He spurted his load upward, drenching his sweater with white goop. Just carelessly dirtying the hand-made sweater his ma made for mere satisfaction– he will have to kick himself twice now.

Scout did not stop as Sniper came, still jerking him off, still kissing him and still pounding into him with abandon.

A high-pitched muffled cry as Scout finally came again, more roughly and jerky in his movements, forcing himself to keep moving, even when his legs became stiffen and frozen. Sniper shook from the warmth filling him even more, clinching and squeezing all Scout could offer. When his release was finished, Scout fell on top of Sniper, panting and wheezing into his neck, completely exhausted. Sniper’s breathing was the same, coughing and swallowing, terribly regretting his smoking habit right now.

Scout apologized through his heavy breathing, “So-Sorry… I forgot– forgot to pull out again…”

Sniper just shook his head, breathily saying back, “No… No worries…”

A moment or two as they lay there, trying to settle their breathing and regain their thoughts. Scout finally got some energy back as he shakily pulled himself out of Sniper. The liquids inside the man just spilled and spurted out, drenching his ass completely white. Sniper shivered, unsure how to handle such intrusive fluids inside him. He thought best to ignore them for now and just to take in the afterglow.

There the two continued to lay, for however long, enjoying the heat of the other. They were a mess, wet and utterly sticky. Neither one complained though.

Scout was the first to speak up, “Snipes, did I… did I do a good enough job?”

Sniper was still winded to think of an immediate answer. Even though he did come, parts of his body were aching. He can even start feeling a stinging pulse on his leg, most likely a pulled muscle. Sniper had never felt so wrecked, and his body has been wrecked through plenty of bullets, rockets and swords.

When Sniper got his mind rolling again, he found Scout staring right at him, patiently waiting for a response.

And all Sniper could think to say was, “…Yep.”

Scout just wheezed a quiet chuckle, snuggling his head deep into Sniper’s neck.

“You totally suck at lyin’, Snipes,” again he chuckled. Sniper joined in the quiet laughter, lazily brushing a hand up the kid’s hair and patting his head.

“Yah were amazin’, Scout,” he whispered.

A pause before Scout whispered back, “…Thanks, Snipes.”


	9. Quiet

Sniper finished his shower as he wobbled out naked from his bathroom, trying to get use to the numbness he was feeling in his leg. He spotted Scout– fully clothed in his clothes again– struggling to lay new sheets on the bed. Though, Sniper may need a new mattress all together with the mess they left. Satisfied with his _perfect_ placements, Scout turned to look at Sniper, his shoulders jolting upwards when witnessing the man’s naked self.

“Come’on, Snipes, I can’t take gettin’ another boner now!” Scout whined, a hand hiding his view of the sight. Sniper just shrugged, heading over to his closet, rummaging through for some clean clothes to dress in. Redressed in new clothes, he wobbled towards his bed next, hissing slightly as he sat down.

“Arse hurts,” Sniper grumbled aloud, rubbing his ass.

“Well, you did just get probed by my fat cock,” Scout joked, trying not to smile and failing miserably. He then hopped next to Sniper on the bed, playfully grabbing around the man and bringing him down, both lying flat on the mattress now.

“Nn––! Easy, kid, I told yah I ain’t as active as yah,” Sniper grunted from the impact, feeling the slight tingling from his leg flare up. Scout apologized with a peck on the cheek before snuggling deeper into Sniper’s neck. Sniper sighed, staring up at the ceiling now. There, the two laid there for some time, taking in the small noises of the cold wind hitting the camper and the heater still buzzing in the background.

“Thanks again, Snipes,” Scout quietly spoke, gaining Sniper’s attention. “For like, ya know, for trustin’ me to do all that and not being all that angry at me for doin’ a shitty job.”

“Be pretty petty of me to start hatin’ yah just because yah suck at sex,” Sniper said back, equally quiet.

“I do not suck at sex!” Scout’s voice rose before quieting down again. “I just, ya know, suck at anal sex.”

Sniper just chuckled, “Always next time, mate.”

“Next time, hah?” A big smirk appeared on Scout’s face as he started snickering to himself.

“Don’t be gettin’ weird ideas in yer head now.” Sniper told, ruffling up the kid’s hair a bit. Scout playfully swatted the hand away before squeezing around Sniper’s waist again.

The mood settled down some, the two continuing to warm themselves together on the bed. Sniper blew out some air, resting his eyes for a moment.

“I guess we’re, like, officially _sex buddies_ now?” Scout began again. “Because we totally just had sex.” A pause before Sniper shrugged back, eyes still closed. “Cause anal sex is still, like, _sex-sex_, yeah?” He continued pestering, trying to start up a conversation at this point. And again, Sniper just shrugged. “You’re no help, Snipes.” Scout whined next, faced puffed in annoyance.

Another quiet pause.

Scout then suddenly said, “…Hey, are ya comin’ over my house?” The question surprised Sniper, eyes open again and his attention back on Scout. Scout looked quite serious now, eager to hear Sniper’s response. The man did a quick clear to his throat, head slowly turning away before looking up at the ceiling again.

A minute goes by and still no reply from Sniper.

“OK, whateve’, Scout’s patience was spent as he grumbled back, sitting himself up from the bed. Sniper slowly followed, irking a little as he felt a sting drive into his ass again.

“Nn, Mate––“

“Just forget I even asked, Snipes,” Scout huffed as he walked over to where his coat laid, already in the motions of dressing himself.

“Yah leavin’?” Sniper asked, again surprised.

“Need to finish packin’ my shit or I’ll be late.”

Sniper thought for a moment before asking again, “Didn’t yah say yah had some time?”

It was subtle, but Scout flinched in his dressing hearing that. He continued on like it was nothing though, mumbling next, “Well, kinda– maybe just an hour or so– Whateve’, I need to get goin’ either way!” His mumbling turned into yelling as he finally finished dressing.

“…A’right. Have fun with your family.”

“I will!” Scout shouted one last time before carelessly slamming the door and exiting the camper.

Now, Sniper was alone.

Sniper laid his back on the bed again, just staring up at the ceiling. He only stayed like that for a moment before feeling a cool breeze brush passed his skin. He wobbled over to his couch, sitting in front of the heater now. The blanket laid there still and he eagerly wrapped it around himself before sinking deeper into the cushion. There, Sniper relaxed, enjoying the quietness and relaxing his sore muscles.

Time passed before Sniper realized how late it had gotten, the lights beaming through the shades of his camper vanishing suddenly. He checked over his watch, finding that a few hours had passed by now.

‘_Kid probably left_,’ he thought to himself. Eyes went to his heater, realizing it was still on. He will probably have to buy some more fuel for his camper– if it was not out of juice already. Sighing, Sniper tried to stand, only to fall back as he hissed through his teeth, the numbness of his leg stinging a tingling pulse below. He tried again, grunting through the pain as he finally shut off his heater, planting his ass back on the couch again with a thud.

Even with how annoying it was having a pulled muscle without the Medic around, Sniper had a decent enough knowledge to help with the soreness. All he needed were Ice packs every other hour, and a short walk around the base to make the healing process move a bit faster. If he _really_ wanted to get rid of the pain though, he could always go through respawn but such extremes seemed far too gruesome for simple leg pain. Besides, he had nothing else to do but to relax and keep an eye on Soldier and Pyro.

Yes, nothing much else.

Sniper sighed as he dropped to his side, balling himself up in the blanket to keep warm.

‘…_Maybe I should’ve gone with him_,’ he quietly told himself, regretting not speaking up when he had the chance.


	10. Present

New Year’s had finally come around, the three men setting up for the yearly New Year’s party. Even when it was still early in the day, Soldier wanted to make sure everything was at tip-top shape before the foolery began. That in turn meant that Pyro and Sniper had to suffer placing and replacing everything in the most perfect– _THE MOST PERFECT_ of places for hours on end to please Soldier’s overbearing perfectionism. It was not fun, not fun one bit.

Pyro was taking one for Sniper, knowing the man’s leg was still flaring up on him as he took care of the heavy duty. The man was better at the heavy-lifting anyway and seemed to enjoy it much more than Sniper did.

Sniper was placing bottles into the mini-fridge to cool while Pyro and Soldier finished up rearranging chairs and tables around the commons. Yet again.

“Back already, Frenchie?” Soldier suddenly boasted aloud, making Sniper irk his head back in wonder. Spy had just strolled into the room, both arms occupied with varies bags and other belongings.

“Indeed. I booked early so I could leave early as well,” Spy replied, letting down the bags for a moment and brushing off snow from his leather coat. Pyro helped the Frenchman’s coat off, carefully folding it together and taking it over to an empty table to lie on. Spy then began searching through one of his many bags, finding what he was looking for and holding it out. It was a neatly wrapped jar filled with honey. He held it towards Soldier and happily said, “Happy holidays my foul-mouth friend––”

“HONEY!” Soldier grabbed the item from Spy, immediately opening it and recklessly devouring on the contents with his bare hands.

Spy held his smile, going through another bag and taking out a colorful looking matchbox with an alluring woman smoking a cigarette on the front.

He walked over towards Pyro, holding out the box and explaining, “This was quite a rare find my friend, so do use it sparingly.”

Pyro just muffled a nod, eagerly taking the box and proceeding to snap a stick.

Sniper did not notice the Frenchman walk up to him next, only turning when he sees the man’s long shadow hover over him. “I brought you a present as well, Bushman.” Sniper left the fridge for a moment and stood up, taking the object presented to him. It was a pocket sized stuffed animal of sorts and the name of it completely escaped Sniper.

He shook the toy at Spy and asked, “What is this?”

“Have you gone blind? It is you as a tiny alligator with those silly little shades you always love to wear.” He poked a finger at the huge black sunglasses that stuck on the toy’s face. “A perfect replica, even far pass my expertise.”

Sniper actually broke a smile, joking back, “Thanks. I’ll place the little bugger on my window as a reminder that a Spook actually went out of his way to gift me somethin’ that wasn’t a stab to my backside.”

Spy returned a smile back, “That would please me very much.”

Sniper mumbled to himself, giving another look over at the cheap looking toy. His camper was small as is, what use was this to him? He would humor himself with it until Spy pissed him off again– debatably between today and or tomorrow. For now, he stuck the toy in his pouch for safe keeping.

Sniper knelt down again, beginning his bottle placing once more. He had hope the Frenchman would just leave him be now, but the man still stood next to him, quietly watching.

“How was your vacation by the way?” Spy asked.

“…Didn’t go anywhere,” and Sniper just mindlessly let his mouth do the talking.

Spy blinked, most surprised and questioned, “You did not?”

Sniper shook his head, grabbing a new package of beer bottles and struggling to tear the box open. He grunted next, “Naw, keepin’ the fort down.”

A small chuckle from Spy, “I believe Soldier and Pyro had that handled already.” Sniper puffed out some air, fiddling his hat a little, taking a small glance at Spy before trying again with the bottles.

“Sure about that?”

Spy thought it over and looked to where the two questioned men were. They were already in the middle of doing something very outrageous and nonsensical with both the honey and matchsticks. Whatever their plan was, Spy’s gaze had already left the scene and back on Sniper.

Spy replied, “You may have a point.” He then found himself a little shocked, watching as Sniper struggled and cursed at the flimsy cardboard. The Frenchman shook his head with a chuckle as he went through his pants pocket, snapping his knife out and tapping it on the man’s shoulder. The ting made Sniper jolt up in surprise as he looked back, finding the object sitting next to his face. “Correction, I may have a point.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Sniper snatched the weapon away, not humoring with the Spook. With the box finally opened, he carelessly swung the knife back over. Spy carefully snapped it shut again and threw it back into his pocket.

“Pardon my pestering, but I believe you always left to meet with your relatives,” Spy then asked. Sniper said nothing back, just continuing to place more bottles into the fridge. Spy waited a bit before saying next, “Am I wrong?”

Sniper just sighed, “Naw, Not this year.” Spy said nothing back this time, still standing and watching the man continue on his bottle placements.

“Demo, glad your back!” Soldier’s voice boomed in the room again, catching both men’s attention.

Demoman had appeared into the commons, Medic surprisingly besides him as they walked in carrying several bags in their arms. The contrasting expressions between the two men were very noticeable– one extremely cheery and the other not so much.

“Aie, couldn’t miss the New Year’s party, I couldn’t,” Demoman laughed, coming over to give Soldier a hug. He was quick to back away though, utterly surprised in the utter yellow mess he found the man in.

“What, something on me?” Soldier asked, checking over himself once but not seeming to care how much honey he had all over.

“Where are ze drinks?” Medic tiredly sighed aloud, rolling his bag across the wood before just throwing it aside and reaching to where Sniper and Spy were. “Bewegung!” He shouted at Sniper, hand waving for him to move.

“Happy to see you too, Doc,” Sniper mumbled as he stepped aside, shrugging off the foul attitude the man was in. And the instant Sniper moved, Medic started carelessly searching through the fridge, grabbing whatever alcohol his fingers touched first and started chugging down.

Soldier unsurprisingly started shouting, “Doc! You are violating holiday protocol and drinking before the rest of the men have returned. PUT DOWN THAT BOTTLE!” Medic ignored him– the Doctor did not even turn to react to the man’s booming presence.

Demoman was quick to bring the focus on him again as he began exclaiming aloud, “Woulda believe the Doc and I were on the same plane together? It was such a surprise I just had to snatch that seat next to him.”

“And they allowed you?” Spy said as he came over, joining in the conversation.

Demoman nodded and grinned, “When a man wants his seat, he’s gonna get it, he will.”

Everyone turned towards Medic again. They watched as the man sat lazily on the couch nearby, chugging bottle after bottle of alcohol down, looking as he wanted to get alcohol poisoning. One could only imagine what went on in that plane with Demoman and Medic, as such information was only known by the unfortunate souls on said plane and the two men themselves.

“Well then, we should be waiting on Monsieur Heavy and Engineer, oui?” Spy then spoke with a smile.

Demoman shook his head, “Nay. Engie said he be spendin’ extra time with his family this year, so he ain’t gonna be back till another day or so. Same for Heavy, he be spendin’ some extra days in Russia with his folks.”

“Oh dear, who will watch the Doctor’s drinking in the mean time?” Spy teased, looking at the Medic again. Medic continued to care little, just drowning himself in liquor and muttering German swears under his foul breath.

“Not sure about the young laddie though. He ain’t back yet?” Demoman spoke up again. Neither Soldier nor Pyro could give a proper answer as they hummed and muttered in response.

Spy, though, had an answer, “He will not be back till after New Year’s.” The men looked at Spy, most curious. When Spy noticed the stares, he quickly exclaimed next, “Pardon, I am just assuming that was the case considering it is the same for Engineer and Heavy.”

Demoman nodded, “Ye, sounds about right. Laddie’s always talkin’ about his family after all.”

“If everyone is here, then the celebration must now commence!” Soldier happily proclaimed as he did another slick lick to his still honey covered hands. “Doc, your violation has been pardon!”

Again, Medic paid little care or attention.

Only an hour or so goes before the entire commons smelt of cheap booze and heavy cigarette smoke. Everyone was either drunk or half-drunk or proceeding to become drunker. Spirits where high for everyone– even Medic had calmed down, laughing and joking aloud– all fantastic work on the alcohols part.

Right now, Soldier, Demoman and Medic were sitting at the makeshift table, throwing down poker chips and cards and knocking over varies empty beer bottles from their careless laughter.

Medic hackled out like a madman, “Oh-ho! And zhen he vent screaming towards me going Meeeein Dick!” He hung an arm around Demoman, almost knocking the Scot over in his chair.

“Can’t say he’s tellin’ a lie there!” Demoman rubbed a tear from his eye, having trouble keeping his laughter in control.

Sniper was relaxing at a table by his lonesome though. He folded out of the game after a terrible losing streak that cost him his entire paycheck for the month. The loss of money did not detour him from the game, rather, it was the worrying thoughts of his drunken pride betting more important valuables he held– like his camper. Now though, he still had some semblance of thought.

Sniper sipped on his beer, watching the loud festives play out in front of him. He was about to go for another sip before he noticed Pyro coming over, brushing a hand over one of his sockets as a way to show he was tired.

“Goin’ catch some Z’s, mate?” He said, clearing his throat a little.

Pyro nodded and muffled back in agreement. He then pinched off Sniper’s hat, petting the man’s head. Done, he clumsily dropped the hat back before giving a small wave next. Sniper slowly waved the same as Pyro muffled out an indescribable word before tiredly walking away and out of the commons.

“Weird bugger,” Sniper muttered, fixing his hat back in place and finally taking another sip from his bottle.

Another person approached Sniper from behind, the Aussie unaware of their presence. Hands circled around Sniper’s head, covering his shades.

“Guess who?” The voice slurred some.

Sniper choked on his drink in surprise, coughing next, “The– The hell?”

“Nope, that is not it. Try again~” Again, they slurred. It took a moment for Sniper to process who it was, and when he thought correctly he could not believe it. He rudely smacked the hands away, turning to find Spy behind him, almost startled to see him with the most intoxicated look imaginable. His suit was completely askew and he hiccupped and swayed a little where he stood.

Sniper could only blunder next, “Er, Spook, I’m almost afraid to ask if yer drunk or not.”

Spy gasped, placing a hand on his chest. “Moi? Drunk? Prepostor– Prepasto– Prepa– Perr– Purrrr~” Spy then slumped forward, arms around Sniper now as he literally purred like a cat into the Aussie’s ear.

“A’right, now yer just freakin’ me out,” Sniper said as he rolled his shoulders, trying to get the man off with little success. Sniper never thought Spy to be such the lightweight when it came to alcohol. Then again, the man was use to wines and flavored drinks, not cold hard liquor in a can.

When he grew tired of rolling his shoulders he attempted to persuade the Frenchman, “Perhaps yah should go rest in yer room. Gonna get that fancy suit of yers even more wrecked.”

“But I cannot do that alone, I need someone to carry me,” Spy whined, still hanging onto the man.

Sniper raised a hand over towards the group in front of them and called out, “Oie, Soldier––!”

“Non! Not him,” Spy panicked, pushing Sniper’s arm back down.

Sniper just gave a look of boredom and deadpanned, “Would yah like Demo instead?”

“Why can you not?” Spy continued his display of uncharacteristic whining. Sniper did not want to argue that his leg was still sore and he did not need any unnecessary pressure on it. Spy was probably too drunk to understand even if he told him.

He stood from his seat and sighed, “A’right, a’right, just put an arm around my shoulder–– hey, hey!” Spy suddenly jumped onto Sniper’s backside now, wrapping his long arms around the Aussie’s neck and squeezing tightly.

“Gracias mi amigo,” the Frenchman thanked over in Spanish. Sniper just grumbled under his breath as he carried the light-weight away, towards the resting area.

While it was extremely annoying that Spy’s room was at the very last damn door of the hallway, Sniper was able to get Spy there with little trouble. In fact, Spy quieted down some as he lazed upon Sniper’s shoulder, making the trip a lot less painful for the man’s sore leg. Sniper shook Spy, seeing if he had fallen asleep on him. Spy mumbled, snugging his head into Sniper’s shoulder and holding his arms tighter around the Aussie’s neck.

“A’right, time to git off,” Sniper said, shaking the man again.

“You are just going to drop me at the front door?” Again, Spy whined.

Sniper rolled his eyes and asked, “Gotta key?”

“Right,” Spy mumbled. Sniper was about to reach through Spy’s right pocket before the Frenchman mumbled again, “Left.” And when Sniper was about to reach through Spy’s left pocket the Frenchman mumbled once more, “Attendez, right.”

Sniper huffed, “Yah don’t make this easy, Spook.” He decided to pick the right pocket first, choosing correctly and finding Spy’s bedroom key.

Once the door was open, Spy pointed a finger outward, muffling through the man’s shoulder, “Bed.” Sniper’s eyes went to the floor, hesitating to take any further steps inside.

“Ain’t no trapwires or anythin’, are there?” He genuinely asked, one foot going back and forth. No response as Spy quietly hanged there. “Yer gonna explain later to the Doc if we get blown up.”

With as much bravery as he could muster, Sniper finally took a step inside. When he saw his leg still attached, he risked taking another step and blew a sigh of relief when his other leg did not blow up either. Soon, he was casually walking inside the room now and towards Spy’s bed. When he finally reached the bed, he shook Spy again, wanting the slippery bugger off him already. “Come’on, Spook, yah ain’t fallin’ asleep on my back now.”

Spy indeed tried to move, but his arms still held around Sniper’s neck. He started falling to the side, now placing pressure on the man’s bad leg. Sniper hissed from the sudden pressure, losing balance and toppling forward onto the bed, bringing Spy with him. He winced once more, only forgetting about the pain all together when he realized the situation he found himself in. Face now planted into the bed, below a drunken fool pressed right on his backside. Sniper dare not think how they look right now, and he was glad this was in the privacy of Spy’s room– actually, that was even worse than being seen in public. At least in public there would be witnesses.

Spy suddenly snorted once, making Sniper’s shoulders jolt straight up.

“You have fallen into my trap, and quite easily as well,” Spy slurred, but did not move. The lack of movements actually made Sniper more nervous, unsure what was going through the drunk’s mind right now.

“Tha-That right?” Sniper sputtered, nervously laughing aloud.

“Now you will have no choice but to…”

Sniper gulped, “Er, yeah, mate?”

“Talk.”

A pause.

Sniper blinked, words coming out slow, “…Huh?”

“I wish to talk with you,” Spy said again, voice sounding normal now.

Another pause.

Sniper pushed himself up from the bed, making Spy lose balance and fall off the man, hitting the dirty carpet below. Sniper cared little– he was far too annoyed with how easily he was played and that Spy was obviously not as drunk as he implied he was.

When Spy noticed how quickly Sniper was heading towards the door out, he hurried himself up– finding the time to fix up the misplacements in his clothes whilst doing so. “It was merely a small little prank– a moment of your time if you please!” Spy pleaded some, truly wishing for the man to stay put. If it were anyone else, Sniper would leave. But only because Spy knew a few things others did not, he regretfully stayed.

Sniper turned his look back on Spy and grumbled, “What’cha want?”

Spy sat down on the bed and began to explain, “Like I said, a mere conversation I wish to have in private.”

“Could’ve just asked, wanker!” That angry response made Spy smile.

He excused himself, “An opportunity did not properly present itself.” And then immediately followed up with a sarcastic quip back, “Oh mon, was I that believable to you? I am truly sorry for playing you so easily.” Sniper wanted to make his leave right there, but stayed still. With a grumble and sigh, he moved away from the door, leaning on a nearby wall now.

Spy snapped out a cigarette package and lighter, nicking a bud and thumbing at the handle. He lit his bud, doing small puffs. “Indulge me for a moment, Bushman. I wish to tell you something before we begin our little conversation.”

Sniper said nothing and crossed his arms, waiting for Spy’s next say.

So, Spy began, “I went to meet a certain woman I had passed relationships with. My, I was not even your age when I first met her. Young love as they say.” He smiled whilst taking another suck to his bud. “I did a foolish thing and showed up unnoticed at her door.”

“I’m guessin' it didn’t go so well?” Sniper interrupted his own say.

Spy chuckled, “At first, everything was fine. She was quite happy to see me again and I was the same.” Another suck and pause as he blew out next, “But then my son came fashionably late to the party and had a few words to say about me.”

Sniper almost lost his balance, fumbling off the wall and blurting out, “Wait, wait, yah have a bleedin’ kid?”

Spy again paused to take another suck to his cigarette. He let the bud stay in his mouth, eyes so ever focused on Sniper before finally speaking over, “It is Scout.”

Sniper blinked, completely and utterly baffled.

“And before you ask, yes, our Scout. The one who you are being sexually engaged in,” his words came off quite harsh near the end. His eyebrows were now furrowed, and he was glaring through Sniper.

And all Sniper could blunder next was, “…Oh.”

The mood between the two was tense before but now it just became really awkward. Sniper wanted to argue back on why the bleeding Spook did not tell him this information from the start. Alas, he said nothing, knowing well that such information would not have stopped these little flings with Scout anyway.

Spy’s eyes were off Sniper for a moment, focused on his bud now.

When his gaze returned to Sniper, he told the man, “Did you know Scout has a girlfriend?” That instantly got Sniper’s attention but he said nothing back. “Yes, he explained about her in much detail in front of everyone in the family. A lovely woman from Australia––”

‘_Piss,_’ Sniper internally swore, trying not to face palm right there.

Spy continued, “––with a long brown ponytail that reaches to her bosom. She can be quite aloof at times, but very sweet and talkative when you get to know her. Oh, she can hold her own quite well- can even fire a rifle and shoot a bird right through its temple yards away.” Spy could not help but chortle next, “The boy especially made sure to mention her _enormous breasts_ at every moment.”

“I get it, Spook,” Sniper grumbled, not all too amused in the situation he found himself in.

Spy sighed, sounding most disappointed now, “Truly, as much as I want to chastise you for this, I simply cannot. Scout is a grown man– sadly. I cannot make the choices for him.” A pause as he takes a long drag to his bud, holding it between his fingers again. “I’ll be honest, Bushman, I was debating if I should expose such information to you or not. The only reason I decided to tell you was because, well, because I have trust in you. But my assumptions could be terribly wrong and I just gave you the best piece of blackmail you could ever come across.”

Spy was a man with many secrets. Telling anyone said secrets– let alone to his own teammates– would be a foolish thing to spill. And yet he dropped such a heavy load right on Sniper’s lap. Considering the circumstances, the Frenchman’s reasons were not all that foolish– perhaps careless at most. But Sniper was not dumb or petty enough to risk his own wellbeing just to see how far he could extort Spy.

Sniper shook his head, “Naw, I ain’t stupid enough to risk challengin’ yah, Spook.”

Spy smiled, taking in another drag. “…The boy seems to really like you,” he then spoke, softer in tone. The slight happiness he expressed vanished and his serious glare returned again. “I expect you to be patient with him, even if the boy lacks any himself.”

“I’m always patient with the earbasher,” Sniper half-joked, but Spy held his frown still.

“Everyone has their limits. And once yours is spent, you expose that ugly side of yourself.” Spy grew tired of his bud and finally stood up. His shoes tap against the rough carpet, stopping at a desk nearby that sat a dirty ashtray. “We’re mercenaries, monsieur Sniper,” he spoke, digging the bud into the tray. “No matter what, work will always be first and foremost–“

“A’right, we done here or what, Spook?” Sniper rudely interrupted.

Spy turned to look at Sniper, an expression of slight surprise. “Pardon, was I forcing you to stay?” He smirked a little once he finished. Sniper was about to berate back but again held silent. The alcohol coursing in his brain was making it hard to think on the right words to say– that was his excuse anyhow. Spy chuckled out next, “Do not worry when the boy’s lies are found out, he completely deserves it. But I would like if you did not instigate on his embarrassment. That fragile ego of his will surely affect his work if such a lie were made public.”

“Don’t think I could fake it?” Sniper asked, honestly curious.

Spy almost gagged at the thought and replied, “Excuse my rudeness, but you would make the most undesirable woman imaginable.”

That made Sniper laugh, “Didn’t think yah had any standards.”

“Standards are far from what you have, monsieur,” Spy again replied, a little more serious in tone. Sniper cleared his throat, feeling as his welcome has been far overstayed. Neither one said anything more as Sniper finally headed out of the room, towards his camper to rest till tomorrow.


	11. Better

Sniper was relieved to not wake up with a hangover or a headache the next day, even after being rudely interrupted by the drunken fools he called his _teammates_ the night before. One too many drinks and the three men were cheering and shouting indescribable noises as well as wearing nothing but their underwear. It was no surprise Soldier and Demoman were in the mix, but Medic was quite an interesting sight for the less intoxicated mercenaries to witness.

With the help from the drowsy Firebug and the appalled Frenchman, they were able to take the drunkards back to their rooms safe and sound and return to slumbering bliss once again. But Soldier– no matter how intoxicated or tired– held his strict schedule of waking up at the crack of dawn and tooting his favorite horn all across the base. The lack of proper sleep was nothing new to Sniper, just annoying.

The next following exhausted hours were spent cleaning up the mess the drunkards left behind in the commons. Scrubbing the sticky floors, recycling the used bottles, and other varies chores that sapped away at the mercenaries time and morale. The cleaning had yet to finish before Heavy and Engineer had made their return, appearing into the commons in quite a bewildered state.

“Like a bunch of bulls ran haywall through the place,” Engineer laughed aloud, sliding his goggles off to get a better view of the mess. Unlike Engineer, Heavy’s reaction to this scene was to set his belongings elsewhere and hurry over to help with the cleaning.

Morning turned to afternoon once the cleaning finished. Satisfied and tired sighs echoed around– except for Soldier as he happily praised everyone on the good work. The commons soon quieted down as the mercenaries retired back to their rooms or went off someplace else. Sniper stayed in the commons though, sitting on the couch all quiet with his arms crossed.

If lady-luck treated Sniper better, he would retreat back to his camper for the day. His heater was already costing him a few days’ paychecks, but now it was doubling down on his recent loses. He decided that once Scout made his return, he would happily return to his camper and spend time with the kid. For now, he will save a bit of money and keep warm in the commons– what little warmth the place provided anyhow.

Occasionally, Sniper would prop his head up whenever he heard some footsteps walk by, but was usually met with disappointment when it was not Scout. He checked his watch, finding that the time had already struck the early evening. For many people, the monotonous silence of nothing would feel like hours or even days. To Sniper, it was at most a couple minutes. A blessing for this line of work as entertainment was on the dangerously low side.

Another pair of steps echo in as Sniper snapped his head up, finding it to be Engineer this time. The two make eye-contact as Engineer waved a friendly hello. Sniper quietly did the same before returning back into position.

Engineer’s destination was the lone coffee pot sitting in the corner. Once there, he opened the lid, gagged at the sight inside and proceeded to refill the pot with freshly made coffee.

“What’cha sittin’ by yah lonesome for?” Engineer suddenly spoke over, surprising Sniper.

Sniper adjusted a little on his seat, getting a good view of Engineer before replying, “Camper’s cold. Don’t really have that much money left to keep it fueled all day.”

“Welcome to warm up in my workshop,” he offered, but Sniper declined with a hand wave. Conversation ended there as Engineer patiently waited for the coffee to brew. The somber silence before was now replaced with sizzles and bubbles from the coffee pot. The smell of dark chocolate filled the room, whiffing passed Sniper’s nose and urging his taste buds of the coffee– which he will most likely have a cup of later.

Engineer sipped his cup in satisfaction, most pleased on the coffee he brew. He takes another look over to Sniper, catching eye-contact once again.

Then, Engineer said something that caught Sniper off-guard, “Well, good to see yah doin’ better.” It was if the sentence did not come clearly at first for Sniper, having to take a long moment to think on his next reply. However, Engineer was already taking his leave out as he called out next, “Coffee’s still warm if yah need a cup!” He waved as Sniper slowly did the same, hand back on his knee and looking down.

‘_Better, huh?_’ Sniper told himself, lost in old memories again. He was quick to shake it off, mumbling a noise and pinching the bridge of his nose. Eyes then went to the pot of coffee. And without any further thought he stood up and poured himself a cup. He would need all the energy he could muster once Scout made his return. However longer that would take– perhaps he would not even be back till tomorrow. Whatever the case, it did not matter to Sniper.

He was a patient bloke after all.

–

Sniper did not realize he had dozed off until he felt the coolness of ice freezing up his cheeks.

“Crickey!” He screeched, falling to his side, saving himself from the impact as he pressed his elbow against the couch to keep himself up. The sound of laughter bellowed in front of him as he looked up, finding Scout standing in front of him with a knuckle pressed against his mouth.

“I didn’t think you would react like that!” He said between his laughter.

“The hell yah touch me with?!” Sniper yelled back.

Scout showed his hands in the air, opening and closing them a few times before moving them closer to Sniper’s face, laying them on his cheeks. The piercing coldness struck at his nerves as he screeched out again, “Christ mate, yer hands are more ice than skin!” Sniper shook the hands off, placing his own instead and trying to rub his cheeks warm again.

“Yeah, thought my bandages would be enough but they just got freakin’ wet and soggy from the snow.” Scout pricked at his fingers before shoving them in his coat pockets. “What’cha sittin’ out here for anyway, Snipes?”

Sniper thought for a moment before replying, “…Camper’s cold.”

A big smirk appeared on Scout’s face as he teased next, “Were you waitin’ for me?”

“Told yah, camper’s bleedin’ cold,” Sniper repeated, fidgeting about where he sat. It was unlike him to get embarrassed over such small things– let alone getting embarrassed over the cheeky brat. He was quick to change the subject and asked, “What was takin’ yah anyway? Engineer and Heavy got back here hours ago.”

“My bad, Snipes,” Scout surprisingly apologized. “I had to get one last thing before gettin’ back. Think you can help me get it in your van?” He then thumbed back at a pretty large wrapped package in the middle of the commons.

–

As emotionally painful it was turning the heater on, Sniper decided that he could stand losing a few more days’ paycheck just for this one occasion. After today though, it will just be blankets and nothing more, no matter how much Scout may whine about the cold.

Scout shuffled the wrapped box in front of the couch where Sniper was sitting.

“Boom! One television set from yours truly,” he proclaimed, tearing off the wrapping paper and exposing the front. Indeed, it had a cover of a brown style CRT television.

“Didn’t think yah actually go and get me a new one,” Sniper admitted.

Scout smacked on the top and replied, “Yeah, it’s cool bein’ inside a camper and all but the lackin’ entertainment can be a super bummer. Ya know, when we ain’t, er… Ya know.”

Sniper smiled, patting a hand on the couch, “I’ll set it up once I can afford havin’ it on with the heater goin’.”

Scout returned a smile back and hurried over, plopping next to Sniper. Chattering and drinking soon began as they partook in the spare brandy Sniper had in his fridge. Whilst they drank, Scout explained about the party– at least the details he wished to speak. And, of course, Sniper listened to all his complaints and woes.

“––Then I find out my asshole of a dad had come around. Ma acts all nice and sweet and yah know what he does after the party’s all over? Just goes off disappearing the next day without any goodbyes!” Scout grumbled through his bottle, looking and sounding really annoyed now. While the reaction was nothing unusual to Sniper, Scout had yet to mention Spy throughout any of his ranting. That alone seemed like a big enough hint for the man to keep quiet about mentioning the Spook– no matter how tempting it was to spill.

Sniper still could not help but smile as he replied back, “That right?”

“Anyway, what was I talking about before the whole shitty dad thing? Oh, yeah, my bro! One of my older bros gots another bun in the oven– has, like, two kids already as well!”

“Poor sod,” Sniper chuckled, taking a quick sip from his bottle.

“Then we started talking about girls and shit and then one of my other bros started pokin’ fun at me for bein’ over twenty-three and still without a girl like the rest of them– which is total bullshit! I had plenty of chicks, just none that really got me callin’ to settle down with. Not like I get much time to go out and babe hunt, this stupid job is suckin’ my life away.”

How _strange_ that Scout did not mention the supposed _girlfriend_ Spy told Sniper yesterday.

Sniper’s smile grew even larger as he teased next, “Should have told them yah had a Sheila back at work. Hell, could have told them it was me.” Scout choked up on his drink, pretending to play it cool by hiding his coughs through his bottle.

He sputtered out, “No way that– that would totally be weird!”

Sniper continued teasing, “Could had fib a bit. Say I’m some Sheila from the outback with long hair– maybe with a ponytail. Prevent my hair from gettin’ caught by anythin’. Tell them I’m a little cold but can open up if I find out yah ain’t no arse. Oh, right, got to tell them I have some trainin’ with a rifle. Tell them I ain’t no frail gal who can’t handle herself, right?” Sniper stopped for a quick moment to get a good look at Scout. The kid’s face had steamed up, completely red in embarrassment. The man held back his laughter for the moment as he added in the final blow, “And if yah want them to get all jealous, yah have to mention how huge my knockers––”

And Scout just lost it, screaming, “Ahhhh!! Snipes, you’re being weird– stop being weird!” He smacked and hit against Sniper’s shoulder, truly acting like a tantrum wingeing child.

Sniper barked out in laughter, “Hah, what’cha freakin’ out for now yah wanker?”

After another smack or two, Scout finally calmed down, quietly sipping on his bottle and sulking.

“OK, maybe or maybe if I did say that, it’d be a stupid lie. You wouldn’t take up with me for a second if you were some cute chick,” he muttered some, taking another sip.

“Mate, I don’t think much of me would change if I suddenly grew big ol’ knockers,” Sniper assured back, taking another quick sip. He sighed in satisfaction before saying next, “Besides, yer still young, yah will find a cute Sheila who’ll take up with yah.”

Scout scuffed, “Like that’ll ever happen.”

Sniper shook his head, “Naw, you’ll find one–“

But before he finished, Scout interrupted, “Snipes, come’on you know it yourself!” Sniper honestly did not know what to say nor did he know what the kid was even implying. The only response he did was a blink and a stare before Scout answered back, “I’m a freakin’ pushy asshole!” Scout scuffed again before taking a longer sip on his bottle. He wiped a thumb across his lips before speaking next, “’_I’m looking for someone who’s more mature,’_ ‘_I’m looking for someone more experienced,’_ ‘_I’m looking for someone I can spend long-term with_!’ It’s all just one fuckin’ excuse after another!”

Sniper tried to get a say in, “Scout––“

But again, Scout interrupted, “Gals wants a man who’s in a fancy suit and suave personality and is rich as fuck with a nice car and shit! They don’t want some washed out douchebag who reads comic books still and plays with his balls– baseballs, fuck!” Scout rested his knuckle on his mouth, muttering swears and trembling air through his nose. His head then snapped to the right, still swearing, leg rapidly shaking. Scout was quite on edge now, and it looked as he was doing terribly to hide that fact.

Sniper dared asked, “Mate, are yah cryin’?” Scout snapped back at the man. His eyes were very red now and he was frowning angrily.

“What? Fuck you, I ain’t cryin’. Dudes don’t freakin’ cry.” He thumbed harshly against his eyes before he took another sip from his bottle.

Sniper held a smile– but not one of mockery or laughter. His tone softened some as he told Scout, “Naw, that ain’t true. Hell, even I’ve cried.”

Scout finished taking another sip before scuffing back, “Hah! Yeah, when?”

“When my parents died.”

When Scout went for another drink, he instantly stopped. The angry glower he held before vanished, and now he was frowning ever so sadly. Eyes went on Sniper before cowardly looking away again, ashamed.

“…Sorry,” he apologized.

Sniper rubbed a hand through Scout’s backside, comforting him in some way. The kid sniffed loudly, doing another harsh thumb to his eyes before sucking his emotions back inside. “OK, maybe the party got me a little upset because everyone looked fuckin’ better off. Havin’ kids and shit, and talkin’ about their jobs– We can’t say anythin’ about ours, that’s one hot ticket outta this joint!” Sniper gave a nod in agreement, staying quiet whilst he continued to rub Scout’s backside. A slight pause before Scout sighed next, “Shit, I’m like the last person to be getting’ freakin’ pity to. Freakin’ stupid– freakin’ bullshit…”

“Guess I just enjoy bein’ in yer stupid _freakin’_ bullshit,” Sniper said back, earnest in tone.

A small smile perked on Scout and he chuckled out, “Hah… I dunno, hard to think that the one person who takes up with me the most is some dude who lived across the fuckin’ ocean and pisses so much that he could fill up the entirety of Charles River.”

“Well, the same could be said for me, right?” Sniper said, hand finally off Scout now. “Just some wanker who’s spendin’ his time with some snot-nosed brat who has a huge fascination with buff men carryin’ giant wooden sticks and hittin’ tiny white balls.”

“You’re makin’ baseball sound really _weird_ now, quit it.” Scout playfully jabbed his elbow into Sniper’s side. “And I’m not a freakin’ kid either!”

Sniper laughed, “Yah be in yer forties and yah will still look like some bratty ankle-biter.”

“Good! I’ll be handsome forever and not all grizzly and old lookin’ like you,” Scout huffed back. Though he was quick to apologize, “Not sayin’ you’re ugly or anythin’, Snipes. I guess you’re kinda hot lookin’– Wait, what I meant is that I can see why ladies would find you kinda hot lookin’!”

“Hot lookin’, that right?” Sniper teased, a bright toothy smile expressing on his face.

“Shut up, it’s the stupid alcohol messin’ with my brain and– Whateve’, your ugly!” Scout was so annoyed that he accidently bumped his bottle right on his teeth, making him groan out in pain. And Sniper just reacted by laughing like a hackling fool.

Minutes go to hours as the two continued their drinking fiasco. The alcohol was really fuzzing Sniper’s memory in and out the more time went on. When he gained any concept of thought, he found himself still on the couch, making out with the drunken brat sitting on his lap.

“Yah reek, kid,” Sniper cleared his throat of a burp.

“Huuuh? Reeek? Well you, like, like always reek. Reek of piss and cigarettes and shit,” Scout slurred, just as drunk as Sniper was as he hiccupped and swayed, eyes closing one at a time. He hid his head in the man’s neck and mumbled next, “My name ain’t freakin’ kid either.”

“Yah reek… Scout,” Sniper had trouble thinking what class the kid was for a moment before correcting himself.

But again, Scout complained, “That ain’t it either.”

“What’s yer name then?”

Scout picked his head up, looking at Sniper the best he could.

“Jeerr– raaa– meee–!” He slurred slowly, lips curling up and emphasizing each word.

“Jeerr– raaa– meee–?” Sniper emphasized back, burping up again.

“Don’t you forget it, dumbass.”

Sniper thought nothing of the reveal– he was far too drunk to make it into such a big deal. He would most likely forget about it by tomorrow anyway.

Sniper then complained back, “My name isn’t _dumbass_.”

“Tell me what it is then, _dumbass_,” Scout mocked again.

And Sniper just went and blurted out, “Mundy.” The man was truly far past his limits to be going off exposing his name of all things. But again, the chances of them remembering this encounter at all were slim.

“Heh... hahah…” Scout started chuckling like a fool.

“What’cha smilin’ for yah little whanker?” Sniper shook the kid, really curious on his response.

Another chuckle and snort as Scout blabbered out, “Your name– Your name is _Mud_.”

Sniper frowned, repeating again, “It’s _Mun_-dee.”

“_Mud_,” Scout again snorted. His head moved forward, forehead against Sniper’s, making their hats push together before sliding off their heads. Scout held his cheeky smile as he stared tiredly at Sniper.

Sniper asked, “What, what’cha want––? Ge––!” but was interrupted by his own moan as Scout started rubbing his butt against Sniper’s groin.

“Hey, hey, _Mud_,” Scout began. “Like, like when I fucked you a few days ago, guess what I did?”

Sniper swallowed once before replying, “Mn… What?”

“I masturbated to that thought a shit ton in my room– my very own room, would you believe that?” He admitted quite excitedly, the rubbing going into slight bouncing for a moment before finally stopping completely. “God, it made me really wanna fuck you on my bed and everythin’– fuck that’d be so freakin’ hot!”

Sniper chuckled, “Playin’ a dangerous game there, mate.”

“No way would I let Ma hear, I swear!” Scout reassured. “I’d literally freakin’ die of embarrassment if she ended up hearin’. Who cares if anyone else hears though, fuck’em!”

“Does that thought really rile you up?” Sniper asked, once again curious on Scout’s response.

“It’s like havin’ a girl you took to prom comin’ over your house afterwards– so freakin’ hot!” He happily proclaimed as he began the rubbing motion again. “Just plowin’ you right on my bed and hearin’ you whine and shit.”

Sniper held back a squeak as he stuttered next, “Mm… Ye-Yeah?”

“Shit, I can’t even decide how I wanna plow yah– what position would you choose?”

Sniper shook his head, “Wouldn’t really know.”

Scout thought for a moment and said next, “Be a totally sexy one, like, legs over the head kinda sexy. Maybe, like, I push you up against the wall and make you straddle me.”

“Think yah could carry me?” Sniper teased.

“I ain’t no weak-willed bitch, I totally can!” Scout’s movements hurried more, making Sniper jitter and shake. “Yeah, I’d totally fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to stand or nothin’ anymore– be all panting and huffing and shit and– crap I’m gettin’ hard,” the excitement Scout held in his voice was breaking up from his moans.

Sniper nodded with a moan of his own, “Yah, me– me too…”

“Gettin’ hard over words now? _Mud_ is the biggest pervert~!” Scout teased back, still holding that big stupid grin on his face.

“Yah just said yer gettin’ hard,” Sniper complained.

“I’m allowed to get hard over my own fantasies!”

Sniper was about to talk back again but found that the drunken brat had a decent enough point.

The next action Scout did was pressing his lips against Sniper’s. The rubbing below continued as he did this, even more so when Scout could feel the bulge protruding through Sniper’s pants. Scout parted back with a chuckle, “Haah, it’s only been, like, a week– week? Yeah, yeah, a week since we did sexy shit like this and yah just askin’ to be plowed again.”

Sniper only muttered a noise back, his focus completely distracted on everything happening below. The pressure, the heat, everything that Scout’s ass was doing right now was really riling him up. But the movements were not enough– he needed more friction!

Sniper’s hands gripped onto Scout’s sides, holding tightly as he began grinding against Scout’s ass.

Scout gasped, “Whoa! Hey, hey, thought I was supposed to be the one– one fuckin’ you here– Mm––!” His eyes squeezed for a moment and his head dipped into Sniper’s shoulder. “Shit, _Mud_… Don’t you know you need to take your clothes off– off first to fuck?”

Scout’s hands gripped at Sniper’s shirt, stretching out the fabric. He tried to unbutton the man’s shirt off, but he was having trouble keeping steady enough to unsnap the buttons. “Fu-Fuck, _Mud_– gonna make me blow my load before we even get to the sex– sex!” Scout gasped again, trying to hold cool but failing completely. Attempts to undress the man ended fast, his new focus being his own bulge protruding below. His hands then hurried inside his pants, able to pull back enough of the fabric to expose his cock out. And immediately, he began jerking himself off.

There Sniper was, humping against Scout, fully clothed and smacking lips with him. If Sniper was not so lost in his pleasures right now, he would tear off every article of clothing from Scout and fuck him dry. But he could not stop– he did not want to stop. He enjoyed the view of Scout jumping upon him, enjoyed listening to the kid’s dogtags clicking up and down and the squeaks he spewed. All of that alone was getting him harder than anything else.

“Hey– Hey, _Mudknee_?” Scout parted again with a pant, his voice cracking quite terribly. “_Mondy_, you know, I would totally…” He takes another moment to clear his throat before whispering next, “I would totally let you fuck me.”

And Sniper just lost it.

Hands wrapped around Scout’s backside, fingers gripping onto the fabric of clothing and holding on tightly. Sniper began pounding harder against Scout, his cock wishing freedom, wishing to be inside something smooth and warm.

Scout cried out, “Ah––! _Mud_– _Mundy_––!” His hips helped rolled in time with the thrusting, the friction making Sniper come ever so closer to his edge. Lips locked carelessly again, forgetting to breathe half the time as they gasped out for air with each part. Everything was being done on movements alone now, no thoughts or anymore words. All the two wanted was sweet release, no matter how it was done.

It was almost unexpected when Sniper finally came, gasping aloud with his teeth clenching together. His legs jolted upward and his fingers dug tightly into Scout as his coming came in spurts. Scout soon came in turn, pressing his mouth on Sniper’s shoulder to hide his whimpers and squeaks. The two were soon spent, both panting out in exhaustion.

Scout swallowed, head rising to look at Sniper. Another swallow as he asked, “Did– Did you come?”

Sniper shakily nodded back, “Ye… Yeah…”

“Hah… I made you come inside your pants, _Moondie_” Scout chuckled through his breaths. His head snugged into Sniper’s neck again, still chuckling.

Sniper looked down at himself, finding not only the wet spot soaking through his pants but also the white mess Scout painted his shirt with. Even if he was drunk to properly think, he knew well enough that he did not want to walk around with sticky clothes now.

He unwrapped around Scout and told him, “Git, I need to go change.” While Scout only pouted in response, he did get off Sniper. He plopped himself on the couch, checking over the mess his pants were in before fixing them up– or attempted to fix them up as they ended up sagging down enough to expose his underwear.

When Sniper finished redressing in new clothes, he found Scout spread all over the couch now, face planted into the cushion. He walked closer and stood next to him, looming down on the brat.

“Yah a’right?” Sniper deadpanned.

“Tired…” Scout mumbled through the cushion.

That response made Sniper smile, “Want to head to bed?”

Scout sat his head to the side and whined, “Caaare– reee– meee!”

“I thought yah didn’t like to be carried,” Sniper teased.

“I said carry me,” Scout repeated, hands reaching up like a needy baby.

Sniper just shrugged in response and helped Scout off the couch. Unlike before, Scout did not hang onto Sniper like his life depended on it. He stayed quiet, letting the man round his arm around his back and legs, carrying him up with ease.

The two snugged together in that tiny bed, having to keep warm under the blanket now as the heater was finally turned off for the day. Neither one of them could fall asleep though, so they spent the time quietly conversing under the sheets.

“…Hey,” Scout’s next say sounded quite serious. “Like, sorry for bein’ such a jerk before and whateve’, _Muday_. Maybe– like, maybe I just really wanted you to meet my Ma and Boston and everyone else and other shit. No, that ain’t just it– I really_ really _wanted you to come because I didn’t like seein’ you be all lonely and shit. And you were always kinda a lonely guy and it probably didn’t bother you– but you not being bothered bothered me a lot and––!” He pauses for a moment before sighing next, “I dunno, I’m doin’ that talkin’ without thinkin’ thing I always do and I don’t know when to shut up and– crap, I’m still doin’ it, aren’t I? Freakin’ lame…”

Sniper just replied back, “Next time, I’ll come with yah.”

Scout’s eyes widen for a moment, surprised. He then frowned all annoyed and whined back, “_Mandi_ you dumbass, I aint– aint gonna remember it I’m a drunk– little a drunk.”

A small chuckle from Sniper as he repeated “I’ll remember, I’ll remember, don’t yah worry.”

Scout snugged deeper into Sniper’s chest, ruffling his hair into the man’s shirt. “You better _better_ or I’ll kick your ass and… do other hurtful shit to you.” A slight pause as he whispered next, “But not that hurtful or… whateve’…”

“I got’cha, Jerrr… Jer…” Sniper stopped, having trouble thinking over the name.

“…Whateve’,” Scout quietly replied before closing his eyes. And just like that, Scout was out cold, lightly breathing underneath the man. Sniper smiled at the sight, running his hand through Scout’s hair before resting it on top.

He closed his eyes the same as he finally replied back, “Goodnight, Jeremy.”


	12. Birthday

Winter came and went as well as the snow. The open lands became a good old brown and orange tint again as Spring finally bloomed. Besides the change of slightly warmer weather, the fights the mercenaries’ had were still the same.

Sniper was hiding inside an old secluded building, rifle out a cracked window and looking for passing enemies to shoot. Most of the fighting was further out his range, so he had a lot of downtime to himself. His coffee was already gone and he was not much in the mood for a cigarette. He sighed, taking in the noises. He heard the usual creaks of old wood, clanks from broken pipes. And of course, he heard the snapping steps of feet creeping closer behind him.

Sniper’s instincts went into play as he swiftly turned around and grabbed his assaulter by the collar, slamming them against the wall, the dull side of the kukri pressing against their neck now.

“Wait, wait, it’s me!” The person shrieked out in a nasally high-pitched voice. Sniper blinked, realizing he was holding Scout– the damn bloody brat he had told many, _many_ of times not to sneak up behind him during work.

“Bloody hell, Scout, how many times have I told yah about sneakin’ up on me?!” He complained, just dropping the kid with little care. He walked back to his box again and grabbed his rifle, looking through the scope now and getting back to work.

“Thought you’d be used to it by now,” Scout chuckled, fixing his hat and getting to his feet. He happily hurried over, sitting on the other box close to Sniper. Screeching the box even closer, Scout proceeded to stare at the man with a big smile over his dumb face. Sniper tried to ignore it at first, but that smile was wrestling him out of his scope something fierce.

Sniper sighed, finally turning to look at Scout and finally asking, “A’right, what’cha grinnin’ for?”

Scout played, humming a little, “Hmm~ I guess you can say today is a very special day.”

“Oh, is it? All the holidays are over with, so it can’t be any of those.”

“Come’on, Snipes, don’t tell me you don’t know?” Sniper took a moment to think, digging into his brain for any hints or info Scout had told him in the past weeks, even months. Sadly, nothing important was coming up.

He decided to take a shot in the dark and said, “Guessin’ it involves yah?”

Scout drummed his hands in the air before popping them out.

“It’s my Birthday!” He exclaimed excitedly, hands still shaking in the air.

A pause.

Sniper just replied back with a, “…Oh.”

Scout was most disappointed with the dull response, the excitement on his face melting into an irritated frown.

“What, that’s your dumb reaction?” he complained, hands dropping to his sides.

“Happy birthday?” Again, Sniper said as dryly as he could.

Scout puffed some air in annoyance. He crossed his arms, turning his back on Sniper for a second before falling back, his head landing on the man’s legs. Sniper looked down at the moping brat, his shades dipping to the ends of his nose as he did. He shrugged his shoulders, fixing his shades back in place before looking out the window again, watching what little of the fighting he could see afar.

“First time hearin’ about yer birthday,” Sniper said, pricking the small strands of hair poking out from Scout’s hat.

“No one wants to celebrate that shit for whateve’ reason,” Scout complained, still puffed up.

“Don’t got much time for the most part.”

“Yeah, it freakin’ blows!” Scout shrugged his hands up before planting them on his chest again. “We only get time off around the end of the year– we don’t even get any summer off, can you believe that?!”

Sniper chuckled at that, once again far too distracted on Scout and not on his job. Not the first time, and nowhere close in being the last. He told himself to keep focus– he was a professional after all, and focus is the one job he was best at. And yet it only took Scout a few months to make him forget what the word _professional _even meant. Hell, maybe even more than just a few months.

“Twenty-four damn years,” Scout said aloud. “Man, I’m getting too old for this shit.”

“Little early to be sayin’ that,” Sniper chuckled again.

The mood quieted down for the two, Scout still resting his head on Sniper’s legs while Sniper stared out the window. When a few minutes rolled by, Sniper thought that the kid had dozed off. His guess ended up being completely wrong as he suddenly felt something wet press against his stomach. He looked down, finding that the kid had rolled back some of his work shirt and was kissing near his navel.

Sniper growled, “Oie, what’d I say about––!”

“Yeah, yeah, no touchin’ or kissin’ durin’ battle or whateve’,” Scout uncaringly exclaimed, pressing his lips on the wetted mark again.

Sniper rudely shoved the brat off, making Scout yelp out and roll over on the floor. He grumbled a noise, fixing his hat back into place and planting his butt on the box again. “Geesh, I was just teasin’ you a little,” Scout pouted, somewhat annoyed but still cheery. “I’m totally learnin’ how to be way more patient about this stuff! Can’t let my cock dictate everythin’, yeah?”

Sniper scuffed, “That right?” He had doubt on Scout’s self-control some days.

Scout’s mic boomed out a high-pitch noise suddenly. Scout swore through his teeth, shaking his head and blinking his vision clear.

He snapped his mic down and proceeded to yell, “Fuckin’ crap, Hardhat, you don’t need to freakin’ yell in my ear––!” He then stopped, listening in for a moment. “Huh? Yeah I’m helpin’ Engie protect the stupid case––!” Another stop. “Oh, they killed Engie and got the stupid case? Well I’m goin’ after the dude who killed Engie and got the stupid case, alright?!” It was at the third stop that Scout grew tired of all the arguing and just snapped his headset off, even when the loud echoing shouts from Soldier still vibrated through.

A pause as Scout sat there, arms folded now, not looking as he wanted to leave. He made eye-contact with Sniper again, doing a quick clear to his throat before unfolding his arms and standing to his feet. “Hey, uh, gotta go do my job now.”

Sniper nodded, “Course, mate.” Even though he said he needed to go, Scout stayed where he was, mindlessly looking around the room and picking at his bandages. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but was hesitating to. It took Sniper a moment to realize what the issue was, and when he figured it out he could not help but smile. “Say, let’s celebrate once work is over, a’right?”

Scout’s face instantly glowed up, smiling ever so excitedly. He pounced forward, hugging around Sniper’s waist and rubbing his face against the man’s stubble.

“Thanks, Snipes, you’re awesome!”

“Heh, thought yah had some business to take care of,” Sniper said, playfully rolling his shoulders up. Scout finally hopped off, bat in hand and on his shoulder now.

He saluted, “Catch ya then, Snipes!” and rushed out the building, finally disappearing from Sniper’s sight.

And once again, the quietness had returned to Sniper. Even with Scout’s leave, Sniper still had a dumb grin over his face. He takes a moment to breathe, rubbing the muscles around his cheeks to settle down. At this rate, his permanent frown is going to turn upside down. Relaxed again, he goes back to business as if nothing ever happened.

It was not long until the bell for ceasefire rang out, queuing the end of work. Another slow day for Sniper, but one he did not mind. Sniper sighed with a stretch to his back, thinking over what he would cook today for the special occasion. The moment he picked up his rifle and stood, he immediately fell right back down with a yelp. Behind him, he found Spy– his team’s Spy– standing there all quiet.

Of course Sniper yelled, “Jesus, Spook. Where did yah––?!” But before Spy let the man finish, he rudely dropped a small box onto Sniper’s lap.

“Here, it is _your_ present,” Spy exclaimed quite casually, hands behind his back now. Sniper looked at the box before looking back at Spy.

“_My_ present?” 

Spy nodded, “_Your _present. Make sure the boy gets it.” And just like that, Spy made his leave out the room without any more say.

Sniper took a moment to get his bearings together. He then looked over the box. It was as is, a box, neatly wrapped in colorful paper and topped with a cute ribbon.

‘_Present, huh?_’ Sniper repeated to himself, taking another look over at the box before finally getting his belongings together and heading back towards base.

–

Once Sniper made it back to his camper, the first thing he did was warm up the stove and start dinner. His inventory was limited again, so he decided to make more of those cheesy shell noodles Scout always enjoyed. Boiling the noodles, melting the cheese– the same old routine he always remembered.

While he waited for the meal to cool, he headed over towards his couch to rest for a moment. But when he sat down, he squished against something. He stands up again, finding a toy alligator scrunched up in the cushion– _Shades_ he liked to call the thing now. While he thought nothing of the toy when he first got it, he found that he did not have the heart to just dump it in the trash. Not because the bleeding Spook gave it to him, but that it was another reminder of home.

“Sorry there, mate,” he said to the toy, picking it up and stretching it out. A smile formed on his face as he stared at it, messing with the plastic black glasses. If he ever found the time or money, he would go to town and find Shades his own miniature sized bush hat– if such a thing exists.

The camper door springs open as Scout finally showed up.

“Yo, Snipes!” Scout called out, hurrying inside, letting the door carelessly swing close. He headed straight towards the couch and plopped right next to Sniper. He takes a quick whiff of the air and smiled, “Sweet, you’re makin’ us food?”

“Just the usual,” Sniper replied. “If yah told me sooner ‘bout yer birthday, I’ve would’ve gone out and made us somthin’ special.” He soon takes notice of a plastic bag Scout held in one of his hands. Sniper pointed over, “What’s in the bag?” Scout looked at the bag the same before holding it higher out.

“Oh, some goodies from my ma,” he explained. “She always sends me some sweets on my birthday.” Scout in turn took notice of the toy Sniper held. And in almost a flash, he placed the bag aside and reached out, snatching Shades right out from Sniper’s hands. Sniper blinked, having to take a moment to realize what just happened. “You still have this doll around? Thought you said you were gettin’ rid of it?”

Sniper snatched the toy back, blurting out next, “Easy, _Shades_ is fickle!”

And Instantly, Scout bursted out in laughter, “_Shades_?!” Sniper looked away, fiddling his hat down to try and hide the redness flushing on his cheeks. Scout’s laughter continued, “Oh man, I don’t know what’s more hilarious, that you gave it a name or that you named it _Shades_!”

“Yer lucky I like yah or else yah’d be kicked right outta here by now,” Sniper half-heartily complained. Scout held his smile still, his laughter slowly settling down into smaller beats.

Conversation went as usual for the two as they partook on the food and even did some light drinking in-between. Even for a birthday, the occasion was no different from any other day for them.

Once they finished their meal, Scout grabbed the bag he brought and rummaged through it, taking out a wrapped plate filled with chocolate chip cookies. While Sniper never had much of a sweet tooth, he thought it would be rude to refuse partaking in a loving mother’s sweets. So, when Scout offered him a piece he took one. It was a surprise to him when he took in the first bite and ended up moaning out in delight. The cookies had a flakey and firm graham texture with big chunky chocolaty bites that melted right into the tastebuds.

“Ain’t all into sweets, but these are ace!” Sniper said through the food, taking in another bite.

“Eat up! Ma always makes _waaay_ more than she needs to. So much that if we ever run out of food, I could supply us with old stale cookies for months.” Scout joked, taking a cookie of his own and snapping it apart with his mouth.

As Sniper went to grab another cookie, he found something catching in the corner of his eye. A small slit of paper was poking out from the bag. He finished chewing the rest of his cookie and asked, “Is that– what’cha call’em– one of those birthday cards?” Before Scout could speak a reply, Sniper snatched the card out the bag, flipping it open with one hand.

Scout panicked, “Hey, hey, don’t look at that, it’s embarrassing!” He tried to swipe the card away, but Sniper moved it away at the last second.

Sniper began reading aloud, “_To my_ _precious little baby boy_– _boy_–!” but he could not even finish the first sentence as he began choking up in laughter.

“Snipes, come’on!” Scout tried again, but Sniper held the card high in the air, far enough away from the kid’s reach.

Sniper teased with another laugh, “Should’ve drank yer milk instead of throwin’ it all the time, _baby boy_.”

Scout then pressed his whole body onto the man, pushing him back as he tried to reach for the paper. The pressure being placed made Sniper bend back before falling onto the couch entirely, Scout still latched onto him. His arm came falling down as well, dangling behind him now and hanging off the end of the couch. 

Scout raised his head off Sniper’s chest, showing an annoyed face before grinning widely and holding out a bandaged hand. Sniper chuckled once before bringing his hand forward, finally giving the card back. Happily, Scout took the card. The next thing he did, however, was fling it carelessly onto the table before rewarding the man with a kiss on the lips.

Their lips perked against each other, opening wider until their warm airs hit inside the other. Breathy huffs escaped from both of them, their hands moving up shirts and pushing aside hats. They pulled back for a break, taking a good look at the other now. It was only then that Sniper noticed something strange. Before, Scout was all cheery and bratty like always, but now he seemed all down casted and upset.

“Somthin’ botherin’ yah?” Sniper asked, both curious and concerned. Scout’s shoulders jittered up in surprise, staying quiet and thinking for a moment.

“Er, well, there is kinda somethin’ I wanna tell you,” He began but stopped. He then shook his head, his frown now replaced with a grin again. “I’ll tell you some other time– No need to worry about stupid shit on my birthday.”

Again, Sniper asked, “If it’s important, yah better start talkin’.”

And all Scout did was hold his smile and wave, “Later, later, it’s my birthday!”

So, Sniper said no more of it and settled in for another kiss of his own.

A memory suddenly popped inside Sniper’s head. It was a simple request, a request given by the Spook just a mere hour or so ago. The present, he had completely forgotten to give the present to Scout. And with the way Scout was climbing all over him, it would be best to fulfill said request less he forgot about it entirely.

“One moment, almost forgot somethin’.” Sniper pulled himself up, waving his hand for Scout to move off. Scout moped a little before finally getting off. He sat himself lazily on the couch, watching as Sniper headed over towards the closet. Sniper searched through for a moment before finding the present, taking it in both hands and heading back over towards the couch. “Got’cha a gift,” he said, holding the box over to Scout.

Scout pointed at the box and asked, “It ain’t one of your jars, is it?”

Sniper huffed, “Want it or not, kid?” He held the box out still, waiting for Scout to just take it already.

“If it’s a jar, I swear to god, Snipes,” Scout said back with a laugh, finally taking the box and tearing the foil. What was inside was a giant orange and yellow stripped scarf. Scout held the cloth out by both ends, examining it for a moment.

“A scarf?” Scout asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sniper reacted a little slow but still nodded back, “Right, a scarf.”

“Winter’s already over, Snipes.”

“It’s still cold out, and yah can always use it for the next,” Sniper made up an excuse, which Scout seemed to buy enough.

Scout looked over the scarf once more before wrapping it around his neck twice, one fold behind and another in the front. He played with the front end before looking at Sniper again.

“Come’on, spill it~” he whistled. “Where’d yah find this rag? There’s no way you had a gift just lyin’ around for me.”

The kid had a point there. Sniper could say he found it in the closet, but that did not feel like a good enough excuse. Looking at the scarf proper, it looked as it had been worn many times before. Sniper could not decide if the Spook was being a cheapskate or that it was some sort of heirloom he held around. Actually, the heirloom idea seemed like a good option to take and Sniper did just that.

It was just a little white lie, “It’s somewhat of an heirloom.” But such a lie had a certain reaction in Scout. The smugness he held dissipated and he held a more concern look now.

“Shit, Snipes, I can’t take this,” Scout said, his tone quite low and quiet.

Sniper held a smile and told next, “Naw, I want yah to have it, Scout.”

And Scout just froze, his eyes completely locked on Sniper. It looked as if he lost the concept to speak, utterly baffled. His look then slowly saddened some, and the cheeks of his face beamed red. Scout held his stare, _yearning_, having desperate need for… _something_.

From Sniper.

“Scout––?”

Scout moved forward in a flash, planting his lips on Sniper’s again. Sniper flinched at the sudden action, bending back some, his hand moving against the cushion and sitting behind him. It takes him another second before easing in the kiss, opening wider. Heads moved against the other, suckling and tussling tongues.

They soon parted with a gasp, a string of saliva parting in the middle. Scout licked his lips, eyes going down to Sniper’s groin now. He hurried off with the man’s belt and zipper, opening the fly and exposing his boxers.

“Quite– Quite the eager beaver today, ain’t yah?” Sniper stuttered a joke.

Scout said nothing back though, his only focus being Sniper’s groin. He ran his hands inside and pressed a palm against the layer of cloth covering the man’s growing erection. Sniper quietly grunted, feeling the pressure as the palm gently slid up and down. Scout did this slow motion for some time before reaching the binds of Sniper’s boxers, pulling them back and exposing his cock. It was half-hard now, perking up right before the young man’s eyes.

Scout did a loud gulp, settling himself more comfortably on the couch before hunching down, his head next to Sniper’s dick now. His breaths hit Sniper’s cock, causing the man to shiver from the warmth.

“Ge––?!” Sniper squeaked up in surprise, watching as Scout kissed at the length. Kissing went to suckling next as he dragged his lips upward before reaching the head. He did a wet pop on the tip before swallowing it, teasing his tongue around the ring of flesh. “Hell–Hell… it’s yer birthday, Scout. I should be treatin’ yah,” Sniper panted, picking himself up some.

“Keep your butt down,” Scout finally spoke only to complain. He sat himself up for a moment and roughly pushed Sniper down again. Sniper just blinked up at the ceiling, quite in a stupefied state. He expected some special treatment being done today, but not on him.

Scout returned to his position again and continued peppering the man below. He pulled back, doing another big gulp before opening his mouth wide. Scout swallowed the tip, and slowly did he move down, swallowing more of the length.

Sniper moaned, “Christ, Scout…” It had been quite some time since Sniper had his cock sucked. Now that he really thought about it, this was probably the first time that Scout ever sucked his dick. It was not that Scout ever disagreed– he was always eager to ask if the man wanted anything in return. But Sniper never asked for much of anything other than a kiss or a position change.

As fulfilling it was feeling the wet warmth around his cock, it did not last long. Scout’s bobbing was really unsteady, and movements were either too slow or zipping at weird speeds. It was when he felt the slight sharps of teeth that Sniper had to yelp at Scout to stop. Thankfully, Scout did pull back. He was choking up though, coughing quite harshly that he had to place a hand over his mouth.

“So-Sorry!” He tried to apologize through the coughing.

Sniper picked himself up some, swallowing first before asking, “Yah a’right?”

But Scout just swore to himself, seeming distracted on Sniper’s cock. Without warning, Scout began again, swallowing as much as he could before forcing himself to swallow more. It went from the tip, down to the middle of the length, until Scout had swallowed every inch of Sniper inside his mouth. He squeezed his eyes hard, gargled through his throat and wheezed harshly through his nose. It took a moment for Scout to get adjusted, sucking in one last wheeze before getting to work.

“Ma-Mate, don’t force yerself––! Ahh…” Sniper tried to speak but his own moaning was getting in the way. Even with the setbacks before, the pleasure he was feeling now was unreal. Every part of his cock was engulfed with slippery warmth.

“Mn––!” Scout gargled again, really pushing himself to move and struggling pretty badly. Small bobs and sucks were all he could muster, having to keep his head buried in the man’s hairy groin for an uncomfortably long time.

The whole thing grew to be too much for Scout to handle as he pulled back again, heaving out and coughing aloud. Sniper heaved his own breath, trying to get his thoughts in line. He looked down at his cock, finding it standing stiffly in the air, bright red and twitchy slightly.

It takes another moment for Scout to settle down again, swallowing aloud and wiping a knuckle passed his lips. He knelt on top of Sniper’s stomach, looking down tiredly at the man as Sniper looked back the same.

Scout started to fiddle off his own pants, but the scarf around his neck kept getting in the way. He tried to move the front fold of the scarf on his shoulder, but it ended up falling forward again. When the scarf would not stay put, he grumbled in annoyance before throwing it in his mouth. Hands continued downward again, sliding his pants off, taking his underwear with it.

Scout was rock hard, his cock stiffening high in the air in front of Sniper. Sniper’s eyes widen at the sight, in complete awe of the young man hovering over him, almost naked with just his shirt, the scarf and his dog tags. The man was high on the ecstasy to properly understand what Scout was planning right then. When he came back to reality, he found Scout lining up to where his cock stood.

“Oie, Scout?” Sniper slowly said, still in a daze.

Scout grabbed the length of Sniper’s cock, holding it up straight in the air.

“Ish whan––” Scout muffled through the fabric before spewing it away, panting quietly and gawking right at Sniper. “I want you inside me.” Scout was already in the motions of lowering down as he said this.

“Hold a sec, yah ain’t even all that prepared––!”

All complaints were ignored as Scout just dipped in with such fierce, making them groan and grunt from the impact.

“Nh––! Fuck!” Scout cried, gasping and huffing. Hands landed on Sniper’s chest as he wobbled in place, looking as he was already about to lose his grip and fall off the man.

“Ma-Mate, I tried to– Ge––!” Sniper’s sentence was interrupted by his own grunts as Scout started to shakily bounce upon him.

It was damn tight inside Scout, the warming pressure just swallowing Sniper’s cock whole. Movements were rough, and his dick was starting to burn. He tried to ignore the pain, he even wanted to ignore the slight pleasures that tickled him as this happened. But there was a sickening urge boiling inside Sniper; to watch the eroticism being done on him. It made him nostalgic actually, like he was a pre-teen again, reading through porno magazines without his parents knowing.

The feeling of liquid warmth was spilling onto Sniper’s groin. At first, Sniper thought nothing of it until he realized he was fucking Scout. And Scout was a man. He looked down, finding slight specs of blood coated around his groin, still dripping down his dick and from the cracks of Scout’s asshole.

Sniper hissed, “Shit, yer– yer bleedin’ a lot.”

Scout shook his head and whined out, “It doesn’t– It doesn’t fuckin’ hurt––!” He then started to choke and cough as he placed a palm over his mouth, trying to hide anymore whines.

“Scout, just stop for a moment!” Sniper demanded. Scout did stop, but not because he was asked to. His energy was completely gone and his legs had stiffened in place. Choked coughs continued to spew from his mouth before he started to gag, swallowing hard, trying not to worsen the situation by throwing up right on Sniper.

“OK, maybe… maybe it hurts a whole freakin’ lot...” Scout coughed again, sucking air through his teeth and trying to breathe normally. “Crap, crap… fuck– fuck me…” He swore, still seething and writhing.

“Let me pull out,” Sniper said, grabbing around Scout’s sides, trying to help him off.

But Scout suddenly yelled, “No!” He grabbed Sniper’s wrists, pushing them back down on the couch. “This isn’t anythin’– it ain’t anythin’, OK?!” He paused, taking in a hefty breath. “I wanna– I _really_ wanna do this with you, Snipes.”

Sniper just blinked, confused, not sure how to react. Scout was in pain– he was literally bleeding out from his ass! Sure, they are horribly mangled and torn apart on a daily basis, but this was an experience neither one were used to, especially Scout.

The sickening urge boiling inside Sniper wished to continue though. The insides of Scout were just so tight around his cock, pressing down on the right nerves. And the heat– the heat of Scout’s insides felt so good!

‘_Piss, I can’t just do this!_’ Sniper berated himself, his lust trying to urge him wrong.

“Please… Don’t– Don’t pull out,” Scout pleaded, truly wishing to continue. And Sniper’s thought process halted to a stop. Pleasures were overpowering common thought at this point. There Scout was, straddled on top of him, panting aloud with an expression of complete utter vulnerability. Scout was begging for him to continue, begging to be fucked by him. The regret inside Sniper shifted aside, and his choice was made.

He rested his hands on Scout’s thighs this time, holding firmly to keep him still.

Sniper started thrusting upward.

“Ah––! Scout cried. His eyes squeezed shut, one hand balled into a fist while his other covered his mouth again.

Sniper still had some semblance to keep things slow and to not tear any more than Scout already had. It was still quite a squeeze, having to push and pull through the muscle to get any movements going.

“Aa–aa––! Damn it…” Scout swore again, clenching and hissing through his teeth. The hand near his mouth formed into a knuckle, moving upward and rubbing against one eye to the next. Even through the pain, he did his best to roll in time with Sniper’s thrusts.

It soon felt smoother to push through– the unfortunate effect of the blood at work. Thrusting grew in steady beats, only slowing down when the noises and reactions Scout gave felt off. Sniper was no mind-reader though, and he wished Scout would speak up and say anything to make the experience any better for him. But the only sounds that came out from him were in the form of moans, whines and curses.

A small part of Sniper’s mind tried debating on the morality of what he was doing. It was not like Scout had yet to say no, let alone tell him to stop. Really, was the gratification worth it just because Scout was being stubborn? Scout had gone soft for crying out loud, his dick limping all sad-like against his stomach.

But Sniper, oh no, Sniper was hard.

He was so damn hard right now.

God damn he hated how hard he was!

“Damn Christ, Scout,” Sniper moaned aloud, really becoming vocal.

Thrusting became fiercer, jolting out a high-pitched cry from Scout. His back hunched forward before falling onto Sniper, his head buried and arms around the man’s neck. Sniper could truly hear the pathetic whimpers Scout made, and they only helped in his _abnormal_ urges even further. The man knew he will have deep regrets once it was all over. But that will be then, because this was now for him. And hell did it feel _good_.


	13. Joke

The two men were in Sniper’s bathroom now, the shower running and drenching their mostly clothed bodies. They stood in front of the other, Scout holding onto Sniper, keeping the best he could steady. His legs wobbled still, looking as if he would fall over if not for the leverage Sniper gave.

Sniper brushed a wet towel between Scout’s legs, washing away the blood and semen. There was no way Sniper could let Scout do this alone. He also worried that the kid would not be able to do this right either– even he struggled having to _clean_ himself. Though, when it got to the point where a towel was not enough to rid all the liquids, he hesitated.

He took a deep breath through his nose and told Scout, “Need to get the rest outta yah less it spills later.”

It takes a moment for Scout to reply, and when he does he just nodded back with a hum.

Sniper rounded his hand behind Scout, slicking between the young man’s butt cheeks and pressing a finger against the entrance. Quiet mutters escaped him, feeling the finger slide inside. Sniper pulled open the muscle, letting the rest of the semen and blood empty out.

Once the cleaning was done, Sniper turned off the water and helped Scout out of the shower. There was a cleaner towel on the door as he grabbed it, shaking it into the kid’s messy hair. He can dry himself later, Scout needed the attention more.

They escaped the shower, the next destination being Sniper’s bed. Sniper helped Scout towards the bed, gently placing him down to sit. The kid winced as he sat, sucking in air before blowing out again. He relaxed the best he could before laying down, not really thinking or seeming to care that he was drenching the bed with water. That did not matter to Sniper either– it did not even cross his mind in fact.

Sniper hurried over towards his closet next, searching through and finding some warmer clothes for Scout to wear.

“Sit up for a moment, need to get yah changed,” He said, laying the clothes on the bed. And Scout did just that, still quiet, letting Sniper pull off his wet shirt as well as his dogtags. It was during the dressing that Sniper noticed how tense Scout had truly become. The quietness he still held, his down casted expression, the goosebumps all over his body. It seemed almost uncharacteristic to his whole being.

Scout did cheer up some once he was redressed again and the coldness of the water dried from his body. Though, he continued to keep his head down all quiet-like. Sniper stood next to him, waiting to see if he needed anything.

“Need anythin’?” He asked first, impatience beating him for once.

Scout only pointed towards the scarf that had been placed on the table. Sniper understood enough and walked over, grabbing the cloth and holding it out for Scout to take. He took it, wrapping it around his neck again and sinking his face into the cloth, taking in the slight warmth.

The cold wetness was starting to get to Sniper as he pulled at his damp shirt, watching as more water ran down his body. Eyes then went to the floor, noticing all the cleaning he will have to do later. He did not even want to mention, let alone look at the mess on the couch.

Before the man could make his next move, Scout finally spoke, “Hey, sorry for all that.” Sniper looked right at Scout. The kid continued, “Ended up lettin’ my stupid cock do the thinkin’ and what’cha know, it fucked up harder than ever.” He joked, but the forcefulness was quite clear. “So, like, just don’t go off blamin’ yourself, OK? It ain’t any of your fault.”

Sniper said nothing back– what the hell could he say? Even a simple apology would not be good enough– maybe for Scout, but not for him. So, he held quiet this time and looked away, eyesight hidden by his faded shades.

“Snipes, come’on, you know I ain’t good about this stuff. I’m totally fine now– minus the sharp pain in my ass recently gettin’ jackhammered in.” The way Scout was deflecting the issue with _jokes_ actually got Sniper a little angry.

“Yer were bleedin’,” the man grumbled.

But Scout just continued on, “Ha! Ever see me use that nail bat thing? Think the Doc gets off seein’ me bleed for him.”

The dreaded awkwardness settled in when Sniper fell silent again, Scout joining after as his laughter died down.

Sniper grew tired of being wet as he finally went towards his closet, redressing there, replacing his work uniform with a spare. He snapped his buttons together and walked back to where Scout sat, taking a quick glance over. The kid’s expression was down casted again, and it looked as if he was deep in thought. Sniper frowned, stare off Scout now. He held an expression of annoyance still, frustrated about… about everything. How childish, he was acting no better about the situation than Scout was– the ankle-biter needed to learn to shut his mouth for once though.

As Sniper went to roll up his sleeves, Scout spoke up again.

All he said were three little words, “_I love you_.”

And Sniper just froze. He stared straight on Scout now, completely widen-eyed. Not only was Sniper struck with a stupefied state, Scout as well, eyes widen the same and his mouth squeezed so tightly together like he was holding his breath.

There were a million things going through Sniper’s head right now, trying to wiggle out the answer on what the hell was going on. The words were clear to his ears, so his hearing was not giving him false information. And if they were, his eyes showed him the truth, seeing the embarrassed looks Scout was exposing over. If both his eyes and ears were failing on him, than he might have to go see Medic later.

‘_I love you?_’ The words repeated in his mind, trying to roll it in the same tone as Scout’s. Such a phrase seemed impossible for the kid to even speak. Was it another joke– yes, another stupid joke he blurted to make the situation less awkward.

…But what if Scout really meant it? That, the only reason he let himself suffer through all that was because he grew to have such feelings for the man. The kid had to have a reason for doing what he did– pleasures were far from the spectrum of his motives here.

Sniper never had his chest beat as fast as it was now. But his reasons were far from Scout’s.

_Worried_.

Yes, Sniper was worried. He was worried that if he said the wrong thing that Scout would… _leave_.

No.

No.

** _No!_ **

Scout’s hands were in the air as he tried to laugh out, “Ahah, It–It was just a jo––“

But Sniper quickly interrupted back with, “I love yah too, Scout!” The volume was sudden, unaccustom to his character. Scout rested his hands back down, holding an expression of surprise.

Slowly, he replied, “Really?”

Sniper cleared his voice, lowering his tone to normal again and nodding, “Yeah.”

And Scout just nodded back, “Cool… Cool, cool.”

Another pause settled in, the twos stares off each other. Fingers and clothes were fiddled and played, trying to preoccupy their time.

Scout was the first to speak, “Hey, Snipes.”

“Yeah, mate?” He replied back, eyes on Scout again.

“Can I have another kiss?”

Sniper did not say anything at first, seeming hesitant to take such an offer. He thought for a moment, and then nodded over silently. He walked to where Scout sat, hand resting on the kid’s cheek before hunching down for a kiss. It was nothing frantic or crazy, but a gentle peck that only wetted the lips.

They parted quietly, there stares on the other. Scout held a frown before, but now he was smiling, smiling ever so brightly at Sniper. But Sniper, his smile back was different. Forced, and fake enough for the kid not to notice.

Sniper’s hand slid to Scout’s shoulder, squeezing once before letting go.

“Rest here today,” he said. “And if yah need anythin’ from me, just ask.”

“Yeah, give me more of those cookies!” Scout pointed at the table where the cookies still sat. Sniper replied with a smile and turned around. The moment his eye-contact left Scout, his deepen frown returned again.

Sniper made a huge mistake.

He lied. He lied once again to Scout.


	14. Morning

It was a strange morning for Sniper the next day.

It first started when he woke up from his bed to find Scout missing. He was drowsy still, and he had yet to notice the obvious thin cloud of warm steam surrounding him. In fact, the steam was all over his camper. His mind only got rolling when he smelt a charcoal like burning smell.

‘_Scout… steam… burning…_’ Sniper muttered to himself, still trying to blink awake. Another blink, until it finally hit him. ‘_The damn bloody brat is burnin’ the stove!!_’ Sniper immediately jumped off the bed, his next destination being his kitchen. It only took a single step forward to notice the horrors that befell him.

His kitchen was a hectic mess! Counters and drawers were covered in liquids and powders, utensils and plates scrambled about all over the floor– thankfully not broken. And near the smoked covered stove he found Scout, covered head to toe with gods no what other foods.

“What the hell are yah doin’,” Sniper yelled. “Scout–– Pyro?!” He had yet to notice, but Pyro was also there, standing next to Scout. Pyro casually waved and muffled a hello, Scout soon doing the same as he held a big smile on his face.

“Oh, uh, mornin’ Snipes!” Scout began his long winded tale, “Oh man, you will not believe what happened– Well, first, all I was tryin’ to do was crack open some eggs and I sorta went through your whole carton by mistake because the dang shells kept exploding on the counter– I’ll clean that up later, promise!” He pointed at the counter that was covered in thin yellow liquid.

“So, after that failure, I had to improvise and make somthin’ else and I found some pancake mix and decided, ‘yeah, easy shit!’ So I _maaay_ have used more than I needed to and dumped the whole box on this pan thing– you use a pan for pancakes, right?” Scout pointed at the flaming pan on the stove. “I mean, makes sense cause _pan_cakes and all. Yeah?” He reassured, both at Sniper and at Pyro, only Pyro muffling in approval.

Scout continued motioning his hands with his words, “Anyway, the powder wasn’t turnin’ into, like, a pancake at all so I tried dumpin’ in shit like water and oil and all that other crap to see if it’ll do anythin’ and it did kinda make it into that liquefied crèmey look you usually see when others bake this stuff, yeah? It was workin’ for a moment, really, but then it started bubblin’ and shit and turnin’ black and I tried to scrap it outta the pan but it was like, stuck and everythin’! So I tried throwin’ more water and other shit in it and I maybe should have rethought about usin’ more of that oil stuff you got on hand because– _PWEESH_!” His arms waved in the air, mimicking the sound and looks of fire. “Flames started burstin’ from the pan like crazy!”

Scout then grabbed an arm around Pyro’s shoulder, hugging him closer. “And so I yanked Pyro right outta bed so he could save your kitchen– well, more like your entire camper at this point because, man, this fire is growin’ really freakin’ big.”

Pyro muffled uncaringly, sockets far too distracted now on the flames ticking and sparking like fireworks.

All Sniper did was gawked the entire time, shaking his head and blinking. Even when he tried rewinding everything Scout just said he still had no bloody clue how this mess even came to be.

Scout unhooked off Pyro, going over to one of the messed filled counters and grabbing a glass filled with milk. “The milk went fine!” He said, taking a step forward towards Sniper before tripping his next, splashing the milk all over the man. Sniper squeezed his eyes from the impact and opened them again, looking over the white mess he now found himself in. Scout held his mouth closed, eyes scanning up and down and realizing what he just did. “Uh, I’ll get you some more milk!” He forced a chuckle and smile.

Fire crackled loudly suddenly, making Scout yelp out and hurry behind Sniper for cover. Pyro was quick to hold his flamethrower up, puffing away the flames as they all sizzled and died in the pan. He muffled a word, sounding a little sad but still satisfied of a job well done.

The dying fire made way for heavier smoke as the two men coughed aloud, arms covering their mouths. Sniper pulled the noisy brat by the shirt, dragging him along outside for fresher air. They continued their coughing there, breathing finally settled.

A few minutes roll by as Pyro finally came out next, blowing away the remaining smog outside. He watches as it vanished in the air before looking at the men, thumbing back and muffling the all clear.

“Thanks dude!” Scout thumbed back. He then told over to Sniper, “Don’t worry, Snipes, I’ll get to cleanin’ that’s so fast you’d never think the place was on fire to begin with!” Sniper had yet to reply as Scout was already hurrying back inside the camper.

The man shook his head, eyes on Pyro now. “Thanks, mate,” he thanked as well, watching Pyro walk over towards him. “Not sure what my camper would’ve been in without yah.”

Pyro muffled out a word, which Sniper was not sure was. Pyro then pointed at the marksman symbol on Sniper’s shirt before pointing over towards the camper. Sniper crooked an eyebrow, unsure what the man was getting at. Pyro did the motions again, seeming really curious. Sniper thought over what importance the symbol had until realizing that Scout was still wearing clothes similar to his.

“Oh! The kid wearin’ my shirt?” He asked for reassurance.

Pyro nodded, bringing over his flamethrower and holding the front part upward. He sparked a small flame, pointing at it next. Again, Sniper had to think over what Pyro was asking from him.

“Ehrm… Why the brat was even touchin’ my stove to begin with?” He guessed.

Pyro nodded again.

“Err… Well, yah see. The– The brat’s been lazy on his laundry and he comes runnin’ to me for spares,” he completely lied.

Pyro continued to stare.

And Sniper continued lying, “And one day– when he came askin’ for a shirt– I was in the middle of cookin’ and he said he wanted to try some. Bloke ended up likin’ it a lot so, uhm, he sometimes comes over to eat some meals with me. And I guess the bugger wanted to return the favor. Hah! Don’t know why he barged in my camper so early in the mornin’, little hooligan.”

Sniper cleared his throat, already feeling out of breath.

But still, Pyro just stared.

“…Yah don’t believe a word I’m sayin’, do yah?”

Pyro shook his head.

Sniper did another clear, fingers tapping his mouth and thinking on what to say next. It was pretty much impossible to tell what Pyro was expressing. Saying anymore lies would be useless– it might make his whole situation even worse if he angered the man in some way.

Sniper sighed, taking the risk and just admitting over, “Look, uh… The kid and I _may_ have somthin’ goin’ on.”

Pyro made a sudden head movement.

“And, I’d appreciate it if yah didn’t mention anything to the other blokes––”

Pyro then thrusted a hand forward, laying it on Sniper’s shoulder with great firmness. His stare continued on, making the Aussie quite unnerved and a little scared. Pyro’s other hand then rose up, balled up into a fist before a thumb sprung straight up. Sniper looked at the hand then back at Pyro. And slowly he did the same, thumb in the air and a forced smile on his face. Pyro happily muffled out as his hands retreated to his sides again, seeming all satisfied now– that was what Sniper thought anyway.

When all was done, Pyro muffled a goodbye and finally headed his way back towards the base. Sniper did not know if he should be relieved or worried. He thought best to put such thoughts behind him for another day.

Sniper returned inside his camper, closing the door behind him. While the air around was as clean as the outside, the insides of the place were covered in black soot. What he had for cleaning material on hand was surely not enough, and he dreaded the tiresome weeks of scrubbing away grime and muck. Watching the kid furiously scrub away at the floor with a black covered piece of cloth said it all.

Scout muttered curses under his breath, annoyed with the pesky spot he had been rubbing for probably minutes now.

“Mate, yer just rubbin’ dirt with dirt,” Sniper said, sounding quite tired. It was only until now that he realized how tired he felt. He was honestly amazed to even get a few hours of sleep– his overthinking and worry from yesterday was keeping him up all night.

Scout huffed, already exhausted as he fell back on the dirty floor.

“Cleaning _Suuucks_!” he whined aloud, the noise irritating Sniper’s eardrums.

White droplets started dripping from Sniper’s shirt as he looked over the mess he was still in. He muttered a noise in annoyance, taking a quick glance over at Scout before back on the shirt again. He was far too tired to properly get a new one and just decided to remove it right there. Once off, he threw it on his couch to clean for later.

Sleep was Sniper’s first priority right now as he walked back to his bed, flopping face first into it and just lying there. Scout stood up, coming over to where the man laid, looming over him for a moment before carefully climbing onto the bed as well and lying next to Sniper.

“Snipes~” Scout whistled. “We got work today, so no sleepin’ on the job.”

Sniper only grumbled through the sheets, staying where he was.

“Snipes~” he whistled again, which gave him another grumbly response from Sniper.

Quietness settled in for a moment.

“…Hey,” Scout spoke again, tone much softer than before. “I’m sorry for almost burnin’ your house down, Snipes. And for spillin’ milk all over you– you get enough of that from the other Scout douchebag,” he chuckled. “I guess I just wanted to make it up to you after what happened. ‘Course I fuck up in that regard as well.”

Sniper turned his head over to look at Scout. Scout held his cheerful smile still, far more awake and ready than Sniper was. The slight annoyance Sniper held died down some, and he frowned only slightly now.

“Yah feelin’ a’right?” he asked, equally as quiet.

“Well, I’m gonna feel pretty bad about the whole pancakes thing for a while.” Scout finished, the realization on what Sniper was actually asking only hitting him afterwards. “Oh! Er, yeah, yeah, I’m feelin’ great,” he nodded next.

Sniper hummed back, turning to his side and looking the other way from Scout. Scout scooched closer, arm around the man’s waist and head snugged on his shoulder now. Usually, Sniper never minded when Scout got all touchy. This time it felt… _different_. He actually felt a little uncomfortable about it. He moved his shoulder around and began sitting up from the bed. Scout held himself up by his elbow, blinking at the man all dumb-like. Sniper only peered back for a moment before staring away again.

Before either one of them could say anymore, they hear the familiar tooting of Soldier’s horn from afar, issuing the start of the new day.

Scout jumped off the bed, stretching an arm out. “Guess will just have to handle this mess later,” he said aloud. He hurried in front of Sniper, still cheerful looking as always. In a flash, Scout pecked a quick kiss on the man’s cheek before rushing over towards the front door. He grabbed the handle and called, “See you out in the battlefield, Snipes!” and finally left on his way outside.

Now, Sniper was alone.

Sniper sat there still, hand where Scout had kissed him. He frowned, licking at his thumb and smudging away the wet mark.

‘_Bugger…_’ he sighed to himself, letting his body drop on the bed again.


	15. Happiness

A few days had passed now, the battles going on like normal, and Sniper’s _relationship_ with Scout going on like usual.

Sniper muttered out curses as he had just respawned in the respawn for the– hell, he had been respawning far too much this game! He rested on a nearby bench, hand holding up his face, sulking to himself and finding excuses on his poor performance. Dumb things like, ‘Sun keeps gettin’ into my scope!’, or ‘Bloke had a Medic up his arse!’ But, in actuality, Sniper knew exactly why he was playing so poorly.

Sniper sighed, laying his back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. His hat scrunched up as he did this, falling off onto the bench next to his hand. His eyes closed to rest, still tired from the lack of proper sleep he had been struggling for a while. Sniper could not decide if it was because of his overthinking or that– from time to time– he had that uncomfortable feeling again whenever Scout was in the mood to boink.

‘_Get it together_,’ he tried to prep himself, his own thoughts sounding exhausted.

A hand suddenly clasped on his shoulder, making him jitter up in surprise. He opened his eyes, finding Pyro in front of him. Pyro let off, waving over.

Sniper groaned, annoyed, “Pyro, no offense, but yer bleedin’ scary when poppin’ outta nowhere like that.”

Pyro just tilted his head to the side. Sniper shook his head and made another noise, eyes going to where his hat laid. He nicked it, lazily fixing it on his head again as it sat far too back from his head. Pyro pointed at the man and muffled out another word, which again Sniper had no idea was.

“I don’t bloody understand what yer saying!” Sniper snapped back, annoyance still very prevalence.

Pyro muffled another noise, seeming offended. He then thrusted his hands forward, rubber fingers pinching on the man’s cheeks like a vice grip, stretching them out to form a smile.

“Awright, awright!” Sniper’s words muffled through as he smacked at Pyro’s arms, wishing to be let free. Thankfully, Pyro let go, muffling out all cheery and satisfied with what he did. Sniper rubbed at his sore mouth, moving the muscle around to see if everything was still in working order.

Again, Pyro muffled a long stream of words, finger wagging as if he was lecturing at the man. Sniper carefully listened, silently nodding throughout. He could only presume what the man was telling him, but he had a decent enough guess that it involved his foul attitude.

“Right,” Sniper sighed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to snap at yah, mate.”

Pyro nodded, giving the OK gesture over as a sign that he was all good.

The beat of tapping shoes comes rushing in as the two men look to see who it was. They watched as Scout rushed in, covered head to toe with medical needles and blood. He did not seem to notice the men has he hurried towards the resupply locker, his misshaped and bruised body reforming just as new again the moment he touches it. He checks over himself, laughing and hyping his ego by doing self-praises like patting at the _muscle _of his bicep.

Once he turned around, he finally noticed the two men, shrieking out and almost dropping his bat from their surprising presence. Pyro waved, Sniper slowly doing the same as a small smile formed on his face.

Scout tried to play it cool, bat on his shoulder and a hand in his pocket. “Uh, Snipes, there you are!” He fumbled a little, coughing once. “Haven’t seen you around all game, what’s the issue?” He walked closer towards the two men, now standing next to them.

Before Sniper could say a thing, Pyro barged into the conversation. He first pointed at Sniper and then held a finger up in the air. He held another one further away from the other finger, mimicking it walking closer by doing slight hops. Whilst he did this, he sung a little tune before stopping when the finger stopped. He then bended the finger forward, vibrating out a sound similar to a rocket being fired and crashed it into his other finger. He yelled out a scream, hands flailing out before stopping in the air.

The two men just stared at Pyro, really confused. They brought their stares back at the other, ignoring the scene completely.

Scout asked, “so, what, ya keep dyin’?”

Pyro muffled out an irritated noise and crossed his arms.

Sniper did not reply, only motioning a reaction by fiddling his hat down, trying to hide the annoyed look on his face. The lackluster reply worried Scout before he held his smile again. He placed his bat inside his bag before grabbing Sniper’s arms, trying to pull him off the bench.

“Come’on, come’on,” Scout whined, pulling more. “Follow me!”

“A’right, quit the pullin’!” Sniper complained, finally getting up. He could barely get himself straighten up as Scout held a tight grip on his arm, sprinting now.

“If anyone asks, mumbles, we’re scoutin’ further in!” Scout shouted back, already outside, tugging Sniper along. And Pyro just waved back all happy, watching as Sniper was whisked into the dangers of the battlefield once again.

Scout hurried Sniper almost all across the battlefield, both dodging bullets and ducking behind cover from rockets. The more they ran, the more tired Sniper got and the more he wondered if there was even a destination they were running towards. 

“Mate––!” Sniper tried calling out, his own breaths interrupting him. “Mate––! SCOUT!!” The moment he yelled that, Scout finally halted. They had stopped in some secluded location, behind some tall rocks obscuring the view of battle.

Scout laughed with a pant, “Yeah?”

“Christ sake! Slow– slow it down… Hell…” Sniper panted back, hands on his knees, completely exhausted.

“Well, here’s good enough I suppose,” Scout said, checking around the area as he did. He looked back on Sniper, seeing the man hunched forward, still panting and huffing.

Once Sniper got himself back together, Scout took the opportunity to come closer, gently pushing the man back until he hit against the rock. He laid his hands on Sniper’s shoulders, using the leverage to help him stand higher, trying to appear taller than the Aussie. Alas, he was still too short, even when standing on his tippy toes.

Scout moved his face closer in, waiting to see if Sniper would react. Sniper held a look of annoyance at first before relaxing a bit, staring at the kid. He watched Scout break the rest of the gap, pressing their lips together. They settled in, wetting their lips and consuming their tired pants.

“Relax a bit, Snipes,” Scout quietly said between breaks. “You’re way on edge.”

“…I’m fine,” Sniper said as he parted away, equally as quiet in tone.

Scout chuckled, “That just proves how much on _edge_ you are.” He brought Sniper in for another kiss, pushing deeper than before. Sniper squirmed a bit, feeling very unrelaxed from all the kissing. He took Scout anyway, letting the kid tease and suck at his lips.

Scout parted this time with a chuckle. He then lowered down, sitting on his knees now, proceeding to unbuckle the man’s belt.

Sniper’s annoyance returned, complaining next, “What’cha think yer doin’?”

“Goin’ try and suck your dick again and, ya know, help distress you,” he replied back quite casually.

Sniper’s hand pressed against the kid’s head, trying to push him back.

“I ain’t–– look, the match is almost over anyway, will do this later!”

Scout laughed, pushing the hand away, “Come’on, Snipes, who would knock down a free blowjob? And I totally have it down this time, you’ll love it!”

“Will yah quit it!”

Sniper’s hand moved forward again, snapping hard onto Scout’s shoulder this time. Scout jerked, the slight beat of pain he felt exposing on his face. Sniper thought the kid was overreacting, but when he looked at his hand he could see how tight his fingers were pressing into the bone.

He was quick to let go and apologized, “Sorry– Sorry, mate.”

Scout muttered a noise and rolled his shoulder. His stare was off Sniper now, the front fold of his hat hiding his expression away. A moment a pause before Scout finally showed himself again, smiling all happily like before.

“Alright, alright, you prude,” he said with a laugh. “But only because I promised that I’d stop bein’ all touchy and crap durin’ work. Ya win! No free blowjob.” It was hard to tell if Scout was being condescending or that he was trying to settle the mood again. If he was trying to settle the mood, it was working more for him than for Sniper.

Scout fixed up Sniper’s buckle before getting to his feet. He stayed close still, head and hands lying on the man’s chest.

Quietness returned as they stayed like that for some time.

Sniper looked down, finding Scout looking up, his smile trying to weasel out a similar look. Sniper held his droopy frown, not even twitching a muscle.

“Hey, Snipes,” Scout began, tone quiet again. While his stare wandered off, he still held that dumb smile on his face. “I know this job can majorly suck at times, but…” His eyes return on Sniper again. “Cheer up, OK? It’s a major bummer seein’ you all mopey and crap.”

Sniper only hummed a noise back, saying nothing more. Scout reacted back by doing a playful jab in the man’s chest. He gave Sniper space again, stepping back a few feet and taking out his Scattergun. He then checked behind cover, issuing over that the coast was clear.

“If I see you dyin’ again, I’ll have to babysit your butt, got it!” And like that, Scout went off alone to face the dangers of battle. Sniper heaved a sigh, heading back into battle the same.

–

The encounter from Scout did not improve Sniper’s efficiency on the battle, his score going into the negative and resulting a firm scolding from Soldier. He just let the crazed war fanatic have his way before sauntering back to his camper, falling head first onto the couch. He laid there for some time, trying to get some rest. He turned around on his back, eyes blinking open and staring at the ceiling.

‘_Kid will probably be here soon…_’ he told himself, sighing again.

He sat up, hands digging into his pocket and pulling out a package of cigarettes. It had been a while, and he was getting the urge for a smoke. There was also another reason, but the convenience of the _person _he wished to meet seemed very unlikely. It was worth a shot though, and he could really use the nicotine right now.

Sniper decided on his choice, standing up and heading towards his front door. Once he opened it, he stopped, finding Scout outside, hand looking as he was about to knock. He shuffled his hand back into his pants pocket and smiled like usual.

“Yo, I’m here!” He greeted. “What, ya goin’ somewhere?”

“Was headin’ out for a quick smokie,” Sniper said, shaking his package of cigarettes. “Don’t reckon yah wanna join?”

Scout blenched, waving a hand, “Pass.”

Sniper perked a small smile. He then moved aside from the door, telling Scout, “Keep watch of the camper for a bit. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Got’cha!” Scout showed an OK gesture as he jumped right in. His destination was straight towards Sniper’s bed as he laid his back down, spreading his arms outward.

The smile Sniper held dissipated back into a frown. He closed the door, finally outside and heading towards the balcony now.

Sniper had low hopes that he would have any company– though, it did seem like every time he went for a smoke the Spook would be there to greet him like some obsessive stalker. A guess not far from the truth– Spy was most likely keeping a close eye on him, even more than usual. Sniper had to admit, the talks they had did help. This time though, he did not know how he could explain anything to the Spook without pissing him off in some way. But Sniper just needed to vent his issues with someone and low and behold, that someone was Spy.

He made it to the balcony and lucky for him, he found the Frenchman there, elbows crossed on the wood with a cigarette in hand. Spy turned his head back and smiled.

“Greetings, monsieur,” Spy said, back and elbows on the balcony now. “My, you are usually the one who sparks the first flame.”

“Hrm…” Sniper mumbled a noise as he stood next to Spy now, flicking his lighter and lighting his bud. He took in a deep suck, blowing smoke in the air.

Spy got straight to the point and asked, “Something is worrying you?”

Sniper took another deep suck, elongating on his response. He came here for two reasons and he might as well commit to the second.

“I lied,” he told over.

“Lied?” Spy repeated, eyebrow raised. He let his bud stay in his mouth, sucking once before continuing, “Please be more specific, it has been quite some time since we had such conversations here.”

“The kid told me he loved me.”

Spy held his silence through his cigarette, his expression now eerier neutral. He looked up, blowing out some more smoke before replying, “I see.”

A moment of pause, the two standing their quietly, taking small sucks to their buds.

“I presume you said the wrong thing?” Spy asked.

Sniper grumbled another noise, hunching forward on the balcony, hand on his forehead and rubbing it. “Hell, Spook, what else was I supposed to say?” He tried to excuse himself. “It was the kid’s bloody birthday!”

A small chuckle escaped Spy, “Pardon, but I find it humorist that was your reason in lying.” Sniper said nothing, head turned, sucking loudly on his bud. Spy’s bud was only half done when he crushed it into the wood, his focus entirely on the man standing beside him. “Are you sure you do not feel the same? You have talked with me about the boy many times– half of our conversations are about him.”

“Told yah, I ain’t no queer,” Sniper snapped back.

“And Scout?” Spy questioned further.

Sniper shook his head, taking his hand off his forehead and letting it sit on the balcony. “I dunno– maybe he is one after all,” he blurted.

“Would you hate to think he may be one?”

“Look, that’s besides the point!” Sniper turned his head to look at Spy, exposing his annoyance. “Point is I lied, and now I don’t know what I wanna do.”

“Should you be doing anything?”

“I don’t need any of yer damn games, Spook!” Sniper raised his tone. “Just help me out here!”

Spy frowned, slight anger exposed on his face. “Pardon– Non, I refute my pardon.” He waved a hand as if he threw the word aside. “Monsieur Sniper, I have been thinking over your situation for many months now and yet I am still unclear on your intentions.”

Sniper clicked his tongue, his focus on his cigarette as he tried to ignore Spy now.

“I cannot help you if you continue to hide away your truths!” Spy’s voice rose, trying to gain the man’s attention again. But still, he was purposely ignored. “It is a mere guess,” he paused, giving the man another chance to speak. When Sniper did not, Spy continued, “but does it have to do with you secluding yourself many months back?”

Sniper made a reaction and froze, bud barely hanging on his lips.

“Do not act like I, let alone anyone else did not notice. Your work had been sloppy, amateurish– I could recount your entire death toll during that time,” Spy berated on, more so as the man held his silence. “Whatever the cause was, the boy seemed to be your _fix_ for the problem, oui?”

Sniper knew exactly what Spy was saying. The months before Scout barged into his life, the time when he was truly at his lowest.

Around that time… that time when his parents died.

“Am I being presumptuous, monsieur Sniper? If so, do give me a proper reason as to why you choose to commit these sexual endeavors with the boy?”

A small noise peeped from Sniper. And soon, he started laughing.

“A’right, yer right. Yer bleedin’ fuckin’ right, Spook!” His laughter continued before stopping quite abruptly. “I just didn’t want a good thing slippin’ away– that’s what yah want to hear from me, right?!” Sniper’s voice rose further, becoming as vocal as if he were on the battlefield right now.

Spy said nothing, less react.

Sniper continued, “Some nosily ankle-biter one day just comes around, actin’ like I want to take up with his bollocks! And yah know what, I did, I took up with everythin’– for what, ‘cause I was feelin’ a little lonely? Wanted some company for a bit?!”

Again, all Spy did was stare and say nothing.

Sniper turned his stare away from the Frenchman, spewing his cigarette at the ground and crushing it out. He grumbled out another swear before stomping a foot against the bud again, even harder. 

Another huff of laughter from Sniper, “Hah, and the brat, the damn brat always came back– always, _always_ came comin’ back! Hell, he was the one who got us in this mess to begin with. Couldn’t keep it in his pants, yah follow me? _Raised_ a real winner there, mate.”

It was then that Spy finally showed some emotion. It was a subtle look of surprise and wonder. His mouth motioned a single word, but nothing came out.

Another scuff from Sniper, “Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I shouldn’t be backtalkin’ about him so rudely in front of his own _father_.”

The subtle changes from Spy before became blunter, his eyes shooting wide before blinking away. He held his stance still, acting as neutral as he could so that the man in front of him did not notice. But Sniper was far too frustrated to notice any of the small expressions Spy easily exposed.

“Stop actin’ like I chose the damn kid because the kid chose me!” Sniper turned away his stare again, grumbling and muttering swears under his breath.

Dreaded silence came way, neither man speaking up for some time.

Spy was the first to break the silence, “Do you hate Scout?”

“Naw, it ain’t… I tolerate him,” Sniper quietly began. “He’s a bit of an earbashin’ wanker, but that’s just who he is. Hell, if anythin’, I like listenin’ to him talk more than anythin’ else. Almost calmin’ in a way, would yah believe?”

Spy just held silent again, waiting to see if the man would say anything else.

So, Sniper decided to let out everything right there, “The kid loves to talk, and I’m always there to listen to him yapper. Helps things slow down for a bit, makes me appreciate the moments that happen around more. I’m so use to ambience and silence that things start to go by pretty fast. Makes it hard to really enjoy relaxin’, hard to figure out where I am right now or the time of day. Some days, I feel like I can’t get any proper sleep, even when I’m layin’ there with my eyes closed.”

Sniper sighed, taking a breather before continuing, “Won’t lie to yah, Spook, most of it was my own urges. Don’t have much time to be goin’ out to find a Sheila. When the opportunity presented itself, hell, I just let it happen. It wasn’t the way I thought it go– I chickened out on my first chance. Good thing ‘cause… I don’t know– I wouldn’t have done anythin’ bad, I wouldn’t. Honest…”

He stopped again, taking in another breather, “…I did ponder on the kid’s reasons for some time, but after a while I just sorta forgot. Guess they didn’t matter to me anymore. Why should it? The kid ain’t a queer– what other reason would he have besides wantin’ his willy wet? …Maybe I was tryin’ to ignore any other reasons at that point.”

It had been a while since Sniper really talked as much as he did now– in such long streams of sentences anyway. But in the end, all he told over to Spy was that he needed some noise in the background and someone to wet his cock. His words meant more to him than that though, even if Spy thought differently.

Spy spoke, “You should tell him the truth––“

“I can’t fuckin’ do that, Spah!!” Sniper yelled, fist smacking against the wood. He rubbed again at his forehead before taking off his shades, wagging them about all agitated. He took another moment to breathe, lowering his voice again, “I… I bleedin’ can’t.”

There was a sigh of irritation from Spy as he shifted off the balcony. “Then I have nothing else to say,” he said, hands in his pants pockets now. “You either tell the boy or the boy finds out himself. You will do best to say something sooner rather than later though.”

“…I’ll think about it,” Sniper only muttered, not even looking at the man.

“Good,” was all Spy said as he made his leave, heading back inside.

Sniper stood all alone, deep in thought. If the answer was as easy as that, he would not have lied to begin with, let alone be in this mess. But… sooner or later he would have to say something less Scout finally picked up on the ques. And with Scout it was always a gamble– he could find out next week or next month or by the end of the year. Sniper did not know if he could keep this up for another year.

It took all of Sniper’s energy to trudge through the base, walking until he was at his camper again. Though, he was standing right outside the front door like he was waiting to gain permission in. He could feel his selfish cravings crawling up his back, urging him to stay quiet and to keep up the charade. Sniper shook away the thoughts and sucked in some air, slowly blowing out again. Another pause as he finally clasped the handle, opening the door and hurrying inside.

He began saying, “Scout, I need a moment––!” But when he finally saw Scout, he yelped next, “Bloody hell!?”

Scout yelped in turn, surprised, eyes shooting wide over to Sniper, mouth not knowing whether to stay closed or open to explain. The picture was already there– he did not need to say anything. Scout was on Sniper’s bed, bottom half bare of clothes and his legs spread wide. An uncapped bottle of lotion sat nearby, soiling white into the sheets. His hands were between his legs, one where his fingers were prodding his anus and the other jerking his stiff cock.

“Uhh… Uhm…” Scout fumbled, completely utterly red in embarrassment. “Shit, er… Thought you’d be gone a bit longer!” He shifted awkwardly on the bed, kneecaps tapping against the other. His dirtied hand slowly moved away below, resting on the bed now. “I wanted– wanted to try again so I was… was tryin’ to open myself up a bit and– and– Shit, shit, this is so freakin’ embarrassin’.”

All thoughts Sniper had before were whisked away. His mind stood still, just staring at the sight that befell him. Scout was doing something so indecent right on his bed, all for the purposes of giving the man another try in fucking him.

Demanding more _abnormal_ urges from him.

Such things never really bothered Sniper and now knowing the intentions… it just really pissed him off. That Scout was offering himself not out of pleasures but for the sake of, what, so called _love? _

_Repulsive_.

Sniper clicked his tongue and charged forward.

Scout watched as the man came charging over, unsure how to respond or act. “Uhm, Snipes––?” He tried to blurt out before being interrupted.

Sniper grabbed a hold of Scout’s shoulders, smacking his mouth on his whilst pushing him down on the bed. Mouths kissed deeply, both men tasting the others flavor. Scout was the first to part away, gagging most likely from the nicotine still swirling in Sniper’s saliva. No complaints were made though as they began again, sucking lips and panting moans.

Scout squirmed about as this continued, hands reaching at the man’s clothes, fingers stretching the leather of his vest. His knees pressed against Sniper’s waist, rustling the clothing.

Sniper moved one hand below, running down the young man’s thigh and stopping near his anus. He tapped a finger at the entrance, causing the boy to gasp out from their kiss. Scout looked down, mouth agape as he watched the finger press against the wet and warm flesh.

“Fingerin’ yerself just to have my cock inside yah again?” Sniper said, voice speaking out quite low. He stretched at the skin’s entrance, pulling enough to see some of the lotion drip out. Scout flinched up, eyes shut tightly together now. Sniper stretched some more before finally inserting a finger inside.

“Aa––!” Scout squeaked, feeling the thick finger push through with ease. A second one was pushed in soon after, causing another squeak from Scout. Sniper held no hesitation as he started thrusting his fingers, pressing and stretching at the fleshy muscle. His fingers moved with haste, pushed in as far until the balls of his knuckles pressed against the pucker.

“That right, yah want me– yah want my cock, Scout?!” Sniper growled, his anger exposing itself now. 

“Ye… Yeah,” Scout whimpered, causing Sniper to stop his movements. Scout’s eyes slowly opened up to look at Sniper. And once again, he was exposing his utter vulnerability to the man. “I-I really… really want your cock, Snipes…”

The sight itself left Sniper dumbstruck. He could not believe that the arrogant loudmouth he always saw on and out the battlefield could act so submissive, so yearning for his attention and touch. Sniper may as well be the first to witness such a side.

_Disgusting._

Sniper’s fingers slid out from Scout suddenly, taking small globs of the lotion with it. He grabbed a firm hold of Scout’s shoulders again, forcing him around, pushing his upper half down and bringing up his lower behind. Scout crooked his head back, saying nothing or complaining, only panting.

Sniper then hurried his belt off, letting his pants and underwear fall to the ends of his ankles, exposing the entire bottom half of himself. He was hard– _god damn it_ he was so bloody hard. Scout looked at Sniper’s cock, hitching his breath the moment he saw how big it already was. The reddish tone of his face grew brighter, the look he held becoming more docile.

Sniper knelt behind Scout, a hand grasping one side of the young man’s hip. He ran his other hand’s fingers along Scout’s behind, slipping off some of the lotion still dripping down and rubbing it onto his dick. Finished wetting it down, he sat his cock against the flesh between Scout’s buttcheeks, teasing against the hole for a second before finally pushing through in one go. He smacked hard against Scout’s behind, making the boy’s whole body jerk upward and his eyes spring wide open. Scout pressed his lips shut, trying to hold back his whines. But when Sniper started thrusting without warning, he could not keep them closed anymore.

“Ahh––!” Scout moaned, his face quickly smooshing into the sheets, letting more of his filthy moans vibrate through the cloth.

The thrusting being done was harsh, Sniper pounding into Scout with such fierce that it made the old springs of the bed cling aloud. Unlike before, the insides of Scout felt so smooth– so smooth that Sniper had to check to see if he was really fucking another bloke’s anus and not a pussy.

Sniper ended up laughing the more he pounded in, and the more he listened to the muffled moans coming from Scout. Just seeing the little ankle-brat whine and squirm beneath him, taking his cock like some cheap five dollar whore starved for attention. It fueled into his urges, succumbing further into this unhealthy sexual desire he held.

Yes, that was it– all this was for sexual thrill and nothing more. Why should Sniper give any shits about how Scout feels, he could care less about Scout! All he wanted from the brat was the _pleasures_ he offered over. It was nothing more than that!

Nothing more!

** _Nothing more!!_ **

A stuttered cry came from Scout, “Cu– Cum–! Sni– Snipes!” Scout shuddered below, spurting his seed all over Sniper’s bed. The fact that the damn brat even came before Sniper amused the man greatly, his laughter bellowing harder through his panting grunts.

Sniper was losing himself, the pounding going wild, his body all hunched over Scout, keeping him planted in that bed. He wanted to yell out every filthy word and curse at Scout, tell him how pathetic he was for enjoying something so unnatural– so _abnormal_. But such thoughts were held in his head, even when he tried to open his mouth to spill the words.

‘_Damn it!_’ Sniper swore to himself. ‘_Damn it!_’ Again, he swore.

Sniper clinched harshly on his teeth, feeling his climax reaching closer. He suddenly pulled out, gasping a surprised groan from Scout. He got off Scout, kneeling near the young man’s behind and jerking himself off until finally reaching his climax. Semen drenched Scout’s behind, running down his thighs and spilling to the end of his kneecaps. Sniper heaved out a low groan, spent of everything, his cock going soft once more.

“Snipes…” Scout panted out in one long breath, completely exhausted. He turned back around, laying his back on the bed again, hands resting on his beating chest.

Their eyes met, both barely able to keep them half-way open.

Scout was…

Scout was smiling, smiling ever so brightly at Sniper.

“Did it… Did it feel good?” He asked quietly, still panting.

Sniper said nothing back, only nodding.

And yet Scout held his smile.

Scout rose up by the elbow, a bandaged hand reaching out and grabbing around Sniper’s neck. Sniper’s hat fell off from the sudden movement, landing besides them now. Scout brought Sniper to his beating chest, letting the Aussie rest his head there. He sat his chin on top of the man’s head, quietly laughing and snuggling his face into his hair.

“Just… Just stay like this for a bit, alright?” Scout tried demanding over, but his words ended up sounding more like a polite request.

Sniper just hummed back.

Another chuckle from Scout, “Hah, thanks, Snipes…”

Sniper was once again dumbstruck, any and all self-satisfied superiority vanishing in an instant. Scout’s fulfillment did not– should have not mattered to him. The only care right then was being able to get off, to relax and to let all his tiresome thoughts go away for just a moment.

All Sniper wanted was to feel happy, to feel good.

No, right now, he was far from feeling any of that.

Shame.

Sniper felt utter shame in the pit of his gut.


	16. Friends

The weather was nice enough for once, and Sniper had taken the off time to wash the outsides of his camper. Minor distractions like this were not only helping him calm his stress, but kept him awake and exercised for the day. The added new coat on his van was a nice extra as well.

Midday quickly went to Afternoon as he finally finished all the outside cleaning. He turned off the water valve close by and stripped back together the hose that hanged on the side of his van. A puff of air spewed from him, quite exhausted. He began taking off the thin white shirt he wore, washing away at the sweat running down his face and neck.

The sounds of shoes pattering against gravel ran his way as he turned to see Scout. The kid had been missing for most of the day, which was probably one of the reasons he had any energy to clean his van to begin with. The reasons for that was less on Scout in general but how high his libido had gotten over the past days, tiring the man out in both ways, passively and aggressively. No matter what, if there were opportunities or excuses to fuck, they did so, even during the battles now. Though, most of Sniper’s reasons for giving in were from his own guilty conscious and cowardice. Because even when a month was about to roll by, the man still lacked the courage to tell Scout the truth.

Sniper got a good look at Scout, surprised to see just how exhausted he was looking as well, like he ran all the way from the base to here.

“Need a hose down?” Sniper perked a smile while saying, pointing the dripping hose at Scout.

Scout seemed to ignore the offer all together as he began saying, “Yo, you hungry?”

Sniper shrugged, trying to get a reply in, “Suppose so––”

But Scout interrupted, “Let’s go out and eat! I’ll pay!” He grabbed a hold of Sniper’s arm, tugging at the man to follow him inside the camper.

“Oie, what’s the hurry?” Sniper complained, only letting the kid move him a step forward before keeping in place.

“Come’on, I’m starvin’!” He whined, still tugging at the man to follow, forcing him to take another step.

“A’right, a’right, let me get the hose back in first!”

With the hose back in place and a new pair of clothes over his body, the two headed out towards the nearby town, recoating the clean camper van a nice dusty brown and orange.

As the van stopped at one of the stoplights, Sniper eyed over at the passenger seat, now realizing that Scout was wearing the big stripped scarf he had gotten for his birthday. Scout noticed the stare, smiling back.

“Wearin’ that thing today?” Sniper asked over, eyes back on the road again as the light turned green. “Pretty hot for scarf wear, mate.”

“You gave it to me, Snipes,” Scout said. “So I gotta wear it whenever I can.” He eyed over to _Shades_– the toy alligator– sitting on the front window sill. He nicked it off, playfully wrapping the toy around one of the ends of the scarf. He settled in his seat as he played with the stubby toes and hands it had. “Because it’s, like, it was super important to you and all…” Scout mentioned next, quieter.

Sniper eyed over for only a second and hummed, keeping focus on the road.

The two made it to town, making decisions on where they were heading to eat. And like last time, the big sign with the pizza on it grabbed their attention. Like before, they both ordered two different toppings. Again, it was bacon and onions for Scout, and black olives and peppers for Sniper. The mentions of pineapple were not even brought up this time.

They settled inside the restaurant, each sitting on the other side of their booth.

“Pizza here is freakin’ awesome!” Scout said, throwing another slice in his mouth, devouring it in one go before going for another slice. Sniper had yet to touch his own slice, just munching away on a piece of breadstick and staying quiet.

_‘You will do best to say something sooner rather than later,’ _the words of Spy echoed in Sniper’s mind suddenly, giving him terrible déjà vu. He grumbled through his chewing, annoyed with the Spook on the mind.

“Hey, Snipes,” Scout spoke up again.

Sniper eyed at Scout, still casually chewing the breadstick in his mouth. He finally swallowed and replied, “What is it, mate?”

“_Sooo_,” Scout began, eyes staring around before returning to Sniper. “There’s this important thing I needed to tell you and… Shit, I’ve been holdin’ back on tellin’ you for a while now and I really shouldn’t have and I don’t know if I even got much of a choice with it anymore.”

Sniper crooked an eyebrow, “What’cha talkin’ about?” Scout squirmed in his seat for a moment, really hesitant to speak again. He grumbled a noise, smacking his cheeks before making straight eye-contact on Sniper.

“Damn it, they want me contracted somewhere else!” Scout huffed aloud, very annoyed with himself. “Freakin’ geesh, don’t know why that was so freakin’ hard to say.”

“Contract?” Sniper repeated with a blink, having to think over what Scout just said. “From Mann Co.?”

Scout rested his chin on his hand, explaining next, “Yeah, it’s some new far place– on some island of sorts with a new team and everythin’. They said they were, like, really low on people and the pay their offerin’ is really damn good.” His hand then went flat on the table as he laughed, “It’s so damn weird– I got picked? _Me_? Hah, someone up there must think hot shit of me if they’re offerin’ the big bucks.”

It goes quiet for a moment, Scout’s irritated attitude turning more melancholy.

He continued, “I totally need all the money I can get for Ma– call me a momma’s boy, whateve’! But she deserves every damn penny for all the shit I’ve caused her over the years,” he inserted in, believing Sniper would quip a smug remark back. But Sniper said nothing, just waiting for Scout to continue. “…And yeah, sure, my other bros help out as well, but what I’m gettin’ paid in is nothing close to what they’re gettin’ paid in.”

“Have you responded?” Sniper finally spoke.

Scout shook his head, “Nah, not yet. But they gave me the final warnin’ today and if I don’t give an answer than it’s gone for good.”

“Any reason why yah haven’t?”

That response made Scout’s shoulders jolt.

“Oh, uh…” he fumbled, trying to sit straight again. Scout had that rare sight of embarrassment, thinking hard on what he should say next. “Guess I was… Guess I was just worried about you and all.”

Sniper’s eyes widen a little, now the one caught embarrassed on what to say next. Scout waited, hands fiddling at his scarf so he did not end up staring for too long.

“Mate, come’on yah don’t…” Sniper paused. “Don’t worry ‘bout––“

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about you and crap– Well, I am!” Scout interrupted, voice sounding much more serious now. “I know I ain’t always good at bein’, like, supportive and shit, but I’m always worried about you. You’ve been so down lately and I…” He paused, eyes away from Sniper, playing with the strings of his scarf again. “OK, I’ll admit it, I’ve been stupidly afraid to mention anythin’ ‘cause I didn’t want to upset you any further. Or… Or whateve’ the stupid excuses I was makin’ for myself.”

“Mate, it’s fine,” Sniper told over. Even though his feelings about the issues were the complete opposite, this was possibly the only chance he had to let down Scout without it being hard. “Yah didn’t have to tell me anything. Besides, this job is way more important than some dried out Aussie.”

A sad sounding chuckle peeped from Scout, “Heh, come’on, Snipes, you’re more than that.”

The quietness returned, the ambient sounds of the patrons in the background and dishes clanking keeping them from total silence.

“Hey, I’m goin’ to start savin’ up!” Scout said, perking up some. “I’m gonna save up a shit ton– know what’ll do once I have enough?”

Sniper was not sure how to reply, shrugging back.

Scout continued, “First! I’m getting’ my license and buyin’ a sweet car. Second! life-time supply of Bonk! But after all that I’m goin’ to go buy myself a cool ass crib of my own– maybe my own private island!”

Again Sniper said nothing back, his shades covering up most of his blank expression.

“And I wanna…” Scout paused. His smile became much gentler, and a tint of pink formed around his cheeks. “I wanna save up enough for you as well, Snipes. So we can do all this stuff together.”

Sniper’s stare was completely on Scout now, still saying nothing.

Scout yammered, “We wouldn’t have to work this job anymore– we can go out whenever we want! Don’t have to worry about wakin’ up at the butt-crack of dawn and listenin’ to hardhat’s screamin’, don’t have to watch are body parts flail about the field, don’t have to work in this god awful freezin’ winters– I’m totally OK livin’ in the heat, I love the sun!”

Sniper was patient.

And Scout yammered, “Maybe, I dunno, get a nice little house on the ranch as they say? You said your parents were farmers, yeah? Man, I bet that stuff is a lotta fun! Course we’d go back to wakin’ up at the butt crack of dawn, and we’d go back to doin’ manual labor and shit. But there will be cows– everyone loves cows!”

Sniper was so very patient.

Scout kept yammering on, “And we come over Ma’s house for the holidays, eatin’ her homecook meals– Aw man, Ma makes some killer baked beans! It has bacon in them– freakin’ bacon, Snipes! Oh, you’ll have to see my rockin’ room– I still have all my baseball souvenirs out! Even if you ain’t all into baseball, you’ll be so amazed with what I have that you’d think I own the real authentic shit.”

But Sniper could not be patient anymore.

Scout sighed, content as he was about to finish his last say over, “Yeah, it’d be so cool to spend all that time together, Snipes––“

Sniper’s stood from his seat, his hands smacking against the table harder than expected.

“Do yah ever listen to yerself?!” Sniper suddenly shouted, causing the people around them to look back in curiosity. Scout only reacted with a dumb wide eyed stare and hung mouth. “When did I ever act like I wanted away from this job– let alone back to normalcy?!”

“Uhhh,” was the only word that escaped Scout, not understanding what was happening right now.

“_’Nice little house on the ranch’_?” Sniper continued shouting. “Yah mean back to a life that I openly abandon because I wasn’t happy with it? Mate, I went into this profession for a reason– because I’m damn bloody good at it, I am! I ain’t goin’ to just make bank and skittle away with my tail between my legs!” He shook his head with a scuff of laughter next, “_’Meetin’ Ma’_? Yah know why I was worried about going with yah before? Because I don’t think yer mother needs to be knowin’ yer fuckin’ some other bloke almost twice yer age– the hell do you think she’ll react?!”

Scout was still utterly stupefied to say anything back.

“Yah have the gall to just come walkin’ up to anyone and start yapperin’– for what, just to yapper?! No thinkin’ or plan, just talk, talk, talk! Not everyone has the patience to listen to yah all the time, and mine is just gone, mate! I–I can’t handle it anymore!” Sniper fell back on his seat, hands shakily rubbing at his forehead, muttering words under his breath.

The sounds of the restaurant shortly began again, mutters of the people at the other tables nearby trying to get back to eating. Scout stayed quiet, eyes going back and forth at the man, feeling really awkward at the moment.

Scout did a clear to his throat, finally speaking, “Uhh… Hey– Hey, perhaps we should head back to your camper and talk?” He turned at the patrons close by, calling over, “Gettin’ really noisy with all this _yapping_, yeah!” They threw annoyed looks as they continued eating. Scout laughed, pointing back, “People these days, can you believe––?”

Sniper stood up from his seat again, rushing out the building and leaving Scout to pay the bill.

“Hey, Snipes!” Scout shouted, standing only to sit back down as he looked over all the uneaten food left behind.

Sniper finally made it back inside his camper, his hand on his face, standing in place in front of the door. He could not believe the outburst he just had– it was like all the stress he held exploded out in an instant. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He then looked at his hands, seeing how much they were shaking right now.

_‘Get it together! Get it together!’ _Sniper repeated, reminding himself that he was a professional, and he could not let his own anxiety control him. He was passed that, passed the days of loneliness and quietness and being sheltered away from strangers. Sniper had teammates now. He understood them on some level, because at one point they all went through the same difficulties that did not fit the normality of society. To everyone, the normalcy was right here, on the battlefield. And the outside was strange, unusual, and far scarier than getting riddled with bullets, exploded into giblets, burned alive or torn in two.

“Snipes!”

Sniper whirled his head back in such a speed he burned a muscle. It was Scout. He had stopped near the door, taking a breather before fully entering inside. 

“Snipes, it’s fine!” Scout began, a smile appearing on his face again. “I ain’t mad.” He walked over, hand on the Aussie’s shoulder, playfully shaking it. “I’m not gonna go off and cry now just because you spitted on my dumb dreams and crushed them into the ground.” Again he smiled and joked, far carefree even after the outburst Sniper just had. “Besides, I knew that shit was never gonna happen anyway– I’m freakin’ terrible with money.”

Sniper could not help but go silent, feeling far more ashamed than angry at this point. The playful shaking went into rubbing, Scout rubbing a thumb into Sniper’s shoulder for comfort.

Scout tried again, trying to sound more consoling, “I really ain’t mad at you, Snipes.” 

Sniper took another deep breath, feeling his shaking finally stop. “Sorry,” he apologized. “That was… unnecessary.”

“No problem what-so-ever,” Scout said. “I really was just sayin’ stuff to say stuff. Or somethin’, I dunno.” He let off of Sniper, taking a step back to give the man some room. The two held silent for a moment before Scout spoke again, “I paid the bill already, but if we head back the food might still be there. And if not, no problem, I’ll get us some more to eat.”

Sniper shook his head of the offer, honestly not in the mood for food right now. And Scout said no more of the issue. Again the quietness came back, the two of them just standing there awkwardly.

“I’m probably gonna take it,” Scout spoke up again, much quieter. “Already have a lot of my things packed and rollin’. Ya know, just in case and all.”

Sniper nodded, “’course, yah deserve it, mate.”

Scout hummed for once, going quiet again. Slowly, he took a step forward, coming closer to Sniper. His bandaged hand rested on the man’s shoulder before running down his arm. The look Scout held was quite passive, wishing for comfort. He stood on his toes, moving his face closer to Sniper. But when his lips were about to reach Sniper’s, the man turned his head away. Scout blinked, feet flat again on the ground, unsure how to respond to this. Sniper returned his head forward, mouth open for a moment but no words spilling out. Again, he opened his mouth.

And finally, Sniper said the truth, “I don’t really love yah, Scout.”

The look Scout expressed was not one of anger or sadness, but honest surprise. “Oh, you don’t?” he blurted.

Sniper blinked back, giving a weird look at the kid.

“Crap, er…” Scout fumbled next. “Crap, I knew I should’ve said somthin’ sooner.” He hurried away, giving Sniper space again. His body would not stay still, his hands going from his neck, arm, cheek, before crossing on his chest.

Another blink over as Sniper asked, “What’cha mean?”

Scout puffed some air to the side, eyes blinking back and forth at Sniper. Finally, he brought his stare back and said, “I, uhm, I don’t really love you either, Snipes.”

Sniper’s stare widen. “_What?”_ he said, voice sounding low.

Scout tried to explain, “It just completely escaped my mind with the whole contract thing and everythin’ and––!” he then stopped, taking a moment to think. “OK, OK, like… It just sorta came outta my mouth at the moment?” He shrugged his hands out, trying to ease up the mood with a smile and laugh.

Sniper held a glare, not finding any humor in this situation.

Scout continued, “Like, I wanted to make the mood a little less awkward and that was the only thing I could think of? Really, I was goin’ to tell you it was a joke and all but then you went and said the same thing and I didn’t freakin’ know what to say– fuck, what was I supposed to say? There was no way I could just laugh that off now!”

Sniper felt a headache coming on, his annoyance and irritation quite prevalent on his face. To have spent all those days, worried and stressed, all for it to end up being a complete waste because the damn brat lacked any brain cells to speak up until the last moment. Oh, how hypocritical the man was– Sniper was far from being any better than Scout.

“But, hey, this is actually a good thing,” Scout again continued. “If you don’t love me and I don’t love you, then there are no complicated lovey-dovey issues to talk about. Yeah, it still was a totally– _toootally_ dick move of me to keep quiet and all. But, ya know, work is still important in the end. Wouldn’t be here otherwise, yeah?”

Sniper sighed, his hand on his forehead, rubbing. He thought for a moment, bringing his hand back on his side again. He stayed like that for another moment before finally replying, “Right.”

“So… we cool, Snipes– er, Sniper?” Scout stumbled a little now. “I mean– I dunno, it’s fine if you aren’t, I don’t blame you–“

Sniper held a hand out, telling Scout to say no more.

“We’re cool, Scout.”

Scout slowly nodded, “Cool… Cool.”

And it was done, just like that. It was quite a melancholy way to end things, but Sniper was happy they did not end up making it such a bigger deal than necessary. That was what the man believed at first, but again Scout found another reason to speak up.

“Hey, Sniper.”

“Hm?”

“We’re friends, right?”

Sniper nodded, “’Course, mate.”

“Why are we friends?”

And Sniper was speechless.

“I know, I know,” Scout went on. “Like, shit, it’s been a while that even I can’t remember when we started doin’ this shit together. Just sorta happened one day and hasn’t changed? I really do like you and I really do enjoy hangin’ out with you and all and…” He paused, thinking deeply in his thoughts. “I dunno, maybe I’m just overthinkin’ or somthin’ else but I can’t really explain any more than that.” Eyes went back on Sniper, exposing a more dejected look over. “So… Just help me out a little here, Sniper. Why are you always spendin’ time with me?”

Sniper could feel his sins crawling up his back, laughing at him for believing he could get away with all the wrongs he committed.

_‘Because you were there.’_

_‘Because I needed the noise.’_

_‘Because I wanted some relief.’_

No, never could he tell Scout such things. Not before and not even now.

So, he simply made another lie, “I… I don’t know.”

Scout seemed more confused now, thinking again for a moment.

“What, we’re supposedly buddies but we don’t really understand why?” He gave his own explanation. “Come’on, there has to be a reason.”

“Look,” Sniper’s voice rose. “If yah don’t know and I don’t know, maybe neither one of us actually has a proper reason for any of this.”

Scout suddenly scuffed, catching Sniper by surprise.

“So that’s goin’ to be yer stupid excuse for all this shit we do?” He complained, hands out in the air before smacking on his sides again. “‘_No reason, mate, let’s go in the back of my camper and fuck now!_’” He mocked in a terrible Australian voice, scuffing again as he finished.

“Don’t act like yer any different here!” Sniper retorted, the sudden attitude change really tilting his temper. “Yah could have easily bothered with anyone else but yah always came back crawlin’ to me.”

Scout nodded, acting all high and mighty now, “Ohhh, yeah, yeah I picked the sad-looking _loner_ who’s more than happy to take any company thrown at him. Will even take up with some bratty look-a-like who kills him for a livin’– you Sniper guys are freakin’ jokes, ya know?”

“I’m about to show yah the end of my rifle if yah don’t shut that yap of yers,” Sniper threatened through his teeth, really not in the mood to argue.

Scout happily continued in his arrogance, “Hah! Oh, I’ll make sure to stand far, _faaaar_, away so ya can even have the slightest chance of doin’ so. By the time your scoped in, I’ll already be behind you, wackin’ my bat against your stupid skull.”

A sudden wheeze escaped Sniper, “Yah know, I always joked when I said that I was the only bloke who’ll take up with yer bollocks. But it seems like my joke ain’t far from the truth, is it? I really am the only damn bleedin’ person who’ll take up with some twinkle-toed fairy!”

Scout gawked, “Oh! _Ohhh!_ I am the faggot here now? I’m sorry, who’s the piss-drinker who’s always more than happy to suck my cock at every opportunity? What was his name– started with _ass_, ended with _hole_.”

Sniper only exposed his sharp teeth again, not making an immediate comeback.

Scout’s smug superiority was showing, believing he had bested the Aussie already. He double down, holding himself together all dramatically, faking childish moans in the terrible Australian voice again, “_’Ahh~ Scout, keep poundin your thick cock inside my arse!‘, _ _‘Ahh~ I just love gettin’ fucked by other men!’, ‘Ahh~ I fuckin’ love suckin’ cock!’_” He motioned his fist jamming in his mouth, making gargling noises.

Sniper’s anger really got the better of him as he stomped a foot forward, glowering down at the smaller bugger. Scout just scuffed with a glare, unamused with the threat.

“Oh no, watch out, Sniper is expressin’ himself! Ooo, so scary!” Scout snarked, hands unfolded and sitting on his sides now. Sniper just clicked his tongue, taking a step away from Scout and looking away. Again, Scout laughed, “Hah! Sniper, just relax. I ain’t judgin’ that you enjoy fuckin’ dudes’ way younger than yourself. Like, only makes sense for a creep like you, doesn’t it?”

Sniper sucked in some air, blowing aloud.

“Piss, I ain’t in the mood to start a fight, Scout,” Sniper grumbled aloud, wanting the conversation to end before he busted a vein. If they were going to fight, they might as well do it back at base where it was safer, and with a respawn. He turned his back on Scout, heading over towards the driver’s seat.

“Don’t think we’re done talkin’ here!”

Sniper ignored him.

“Don’t you fuckin’ ignore me, Sniper!!” Scout screamed, charging at Sniper. Sniper did not even have the time to whip back around as Scout slammed right into him, making them both fall towards the ground so hard their hats winded off their heads. The two grunted from the impact, both twisted and tangled in the other.

“Oie! Knock it off!!” Sniper yelled, holding himself up with his arm now and trying to push Scout off him. Scout fought back, pressing his entire body onto the man to keep him down.

“You know, I ain’t any different either– probably even worse because I seem to have some sick fetish in fuckin’ older guys as well!” Scout’s voice rose, all of his anger and annoyance exposed for Sniper to see. He then huffed in laughter, “Hey, that kinda makes sense too, doesn’t it? Have to fill the void with any old creep because I never had a fuckin’ dad in my life!”

Sniper continued to struggle beneath Scout, finding it ridiculous that the kid had any power to keep him down. His jaw was grasped rudely, brought over to look at Scout. Scout moved his head in, forcing his mouth into Sniper’s, making the Aussie grunt and gasp beneath. Scout wrestled for passage, sucking and biting on the man’s lips, harshly biting into the skin.

Sniper slammed his hand against Scout’s forehead, pushing his head back. He coughed and gasped aloud, licking at his lower lip, tending to the bleeding. Scout still pressed his body against Sniper, keeping him plastered on that dirty wooden floor.

Scout continued venting, “And you know what, that’s fuckin’ fine! Because that just means were both fucked up queers, doesn’t it, Sniper?!” His hand suddenly pushed through Sniper’s pants, rustling through the cloth and sliding his palm against the man’s flaccid cock. Sniper hissed through his teeth, trying to ignore the pressure being place below as he continued pushing Scout away. “What other reason would we do any of this faggot shit anyway if we don’t even fuckin’ care about each other?! Fags don’t fucking care, all they want is to fuck other dudes!”

“Ge––! Scout, just stop!” Sniper demanded, but his words were ignored.

Scout continued rubbing below, his mouth now on the Aussie’s neck, biting harshly into the skin. Sniper winced at the pain, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he ended up looking at the scarf dangling around Scout’s neck. In an instant, Sniper grabbed a hold of the front strip of the scarf, pulling back so hard and putting pressure around the kid’s neck. Scout’s head threw back and he wheezed out, his mouth agape as he lost all airflow through his throat. In Scout’s state of panic, Sniper took the chance to jab his elbow harshly into the younger man’s chest, finally pushing him off. Scout rolled to his side, still gasping and choking, pulling back on the scarf and trying to breathe normally again.

“I told yah to bleedin’ stop!!” Sniper shouted, hand smacking against the wall a few times before properly keeping a hold of it. He slowly wobbled to his feet, standing up and trying to fix up the utter mess his clothes were in. His eyes glared down at the kid still on the ground. Scout was sitting there now as he continued to cough, a hand over his face, hiding his expression away. When he finally settled down, he just held silent.

The two sat and stood where they were, the slight sounds of soft breathing being the only noises echoing the camper. Sniper looked away from Scout, finding his hat upside down on the floor nearby. He slowly got off the wall, wobbling a little still as he goes over to pick it up, fixing it back on his head again.

“…I never meant it,” Scout suddenly muttered, almost too quietly.

Sniper crooked his head over but said nothing.

The quietness became chokes as Scout had trouble speaking, “I never meant to– meant to hurt you, Sniper. I never wanted to and you– you never once tried to do anythin’ to really stop me. Not like this… Damn it, why didn’t you ever say or do anythin’ before?!”

It was at that moment that Sniper remembered that this was not the first time Scout forced himself onto him. The times before were different– his intentions were the same as Scout’s and he was more than happy to do these _abnormal_ things. It really never mattered to Sniper with how forceful Scout tended to act– he was a harden mercenary after all, he could take it.

Maybe Scout was not the same.

Sniper calmly spoke back, “Mate, it was fine––“

“This always happens!” Scout yelled. “I’ve always end up doin’ shit that ruins any fuckin’ relationship I’m lucky enough to even have!” His chokes grew louder, his voice raspy. “You’ve really been the only damn person who hasn’t been scared or pissed or annoyed with my fuckin’ bullshit– OK, you were fuckin’ right! You’re the only damn fuckin’ person!”

Sniper’s eyes widen the moment Scout exposed his face. His face was completely red now, streaming down tears that wetted to his scarf. He thumbed harshly on his eyes, trying best to hide any evidence that he was crying right in front of Sniper. But no matter how much he rubbed or how hard he gritted his teeth, his wailing cries and chokes would just not stop. “I-I never… I never meant it… I never meant to hurt– hurt you, Snip… I-I… Fuck I… Aa… Ah… Sorry… Sorry… Hh––! I’m so fuckin’ sorry, Sniper!” Scout scrunched in on himself, howling and weeping on his knees.

Sniper took one step forward, reaching a hand out before retracting back in place. His stare was on the ground now, and he held silent. Sniper did nothing but stand there, letting Scout weep on that floor until he had nothing left in him.


	17. Nothing

The ride back was in utter silence, neither one attempting to converse, let alone make eye-contact.

Sniper stopped the van in the usual spot, turning off the engine. He stared out the front before finally looking over to Scout. The kid just sat there on the other seat, eyes down casted on the floor, the most defeated looking Sniper had ever seen him.

Scout still held silent as he snapped the belt off around him and stood from his seat. He stood there for a moment, holding the long strap of scarf dangling in front of him. He tugged and pulled at the scarf, completely removing it off his neck and settling it down on the seat. Scout did not even glance at Sniper as he quietly headed out the camper, the door shutting loudly as he left.

Now, Sniper was alone.

Sniper looked at the spot Scout last was, just staring at the brightly color clothing that he did not even buy. Eyes went to _Shades _sitting on the front, watching as the toy was slowly falling to its side. He flicked it, causing it to fall all the way now. His head then fell the same and landed on his wheel, gravity making his glasses slide down his face before dropping on his lap. The grips of his hands tighten. Sniper muttered soft swears through his breaths as he rubbed his forehead against the cold metal.

It should mean nothing– it meant nothing. It never meant to be any more than this.

Scout was just being an utter child, a spoiled little brat, a god damn annoying little bugger who had a filthy motor mouth. What should it matter to Sniper– Scout’s fragile opinions or feelings should never matter to him!

Sniper is a harden man.

Sniper is a trained mercenary.

Sniper is a cold blooded killer!

And yet he could not hold back from crying.


	18. Worry

_Every day, Sniper got a noisy little phone call. The calls always came at six o’clock on the dot, always ten minutes after his work was finished._

_Sniper would pick up his phone and greet with a, “Good’day.” And after that, well, the conversations with the people on the other end would begin. Asking Sniper questions he could never tell them, having to fib tiny lies to satisfy their curiosity. They always told him the little things, from their farm to the animals and crops and even what they ate for dinner._

_And Sniper just listened and nodded._

_At the end of the call, he would smile and laugh and tell them, “Naw, don’t worry ‘bout me.” He never truly meant it though, and was always happy to answer any worries they held._

_One day, the phone calls stopped coming._

_Sniper did not tell anyone why he left in the middle of the summer, when the battles were the harshest, most brutal. He happily took the dip in paycheck just to see his parents one last time._

_Six o’clock again as Sniper went to pick up his phone. He held it in his ear, waiting, the only sounds being a hanging buzz of static waiting to be dialed a call._

_The call never came._

_Days went by, Sniper secluding himself further from his team, which many did not notice for a while._

_Engineer came to him first, asking why he stopped coming down to eat lunch with the rest of the mercenaries._

_Sniper just told him, “Don’t worry ‘bout me.”_

_Once Demo sobered up, he came knocking on Sniper’s door to see if he wanted to play some cards with the rest of the fellas._

_Sniper shook his head and told him, “Don’t worry ‘bout me.”_

_He thought he was going crazy when the Doctor showed up next, informing him for an early checkup this month._

_Sniper was more than forward to tell him, “Don’t worry ‘bout me.”_

_Sometimes he would open the door to find no one there but an object on the ground_– _beer, sandvich, cigarettes. He hated that the Spook always gave him those fancy minty ones. He still smoked the packed none the less._

_Sniper told himself this time, “…Didn’t I tell yah blokes not to worry so much ‘bout me?”_

_He had enough worrying from others._

_All Sniper wanted to be right now was alone._

_But then Scout banged on his door one day. And rudely the first thing the kid did was waltz right in, plopping himself on the couch, acting like the camper was his own. Then he just started talking. Talking and talking and continuously talking about gods know what. He did not ask Sniper if anything was wrong, nor did he question why he held himself up for days on end. _

_He just talked. _

_And Sniper, well, all he did was nod and listen._

_It was weird. _

_Scout was the new bloke for some time, and his long overstated introduction left a sour taste in the other mercenaries’ mouths. The most the two spoke were small battle ques through the microphone. Sniper would get a good headshot on a Soldier about to drive his shovel through Scout’s skull. And in turn, Scout would blast a sneaky Spook creeping up Sniper’s backside._

_“Way to go, pally!” Scout would cheer through his mic._

_“Thanks, mate,” And Sniper would thank back with a toothy grin._

_They were two different men, oceans across from another, living drastically different lives and having nothing in common but their work alone. And here Scout was, in Sniper’s camper, stealing his off-brand soda, dirtying his wooden floors with his muddy shoes and rambling on about, well, really nothing actually. _

_Compared to Sniper, Scout had no care or worry in the world. Perhaps the carefree attitude should be a nuisance to the man. But, really, it made him feel happy and he found himself perking up a smile again after all this time._

_“See you tomorrow, Sniper!” Scout would always say._

_And Sniper would nod back with a, “Right.”_

_Scout came over the next day. He came over the next day after that and the day after that. Scout came over Sniper’s camper almost every day in fact._

_Just an irritating little bugger looking for attention._

_Just like a noisy little phone call that rang every day._

_He really enjoyed Scout’s company._

_He really liked Scout._

_He did not want to lose Scout, even if it meant taking up with him._

_Lying to him._

_Having sex with him._

_Sniper was down at his lowest, starving, taking whatever he was given in hopes it would never go away. Anyone would have been perfect, and yet Scout was the one who went all the way– intentionally or not. Never would Sniper have given the kid the time or day if the situation was different._

_Scout had a nasally voice, a stuck-up attitude, a dangerous aggression he could barely control outside the battlefield. No one is perfect, and Scout is the least perfect man– no matter how much he claimed to be god’s gift to the world._

_But the more Sniper got to know Scout though, the less he cared about his faults._

_Jeremy’s faults._

_Sniper was more than happy to listen to Scout’s woes, and to comfort him whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on. He would hold his hand, even go as far as to kiss Scout and enjoy the sweet mix of bubblegum and cherries in his mouth. Go even further, touching Scout and sucking Scout and…!_

_At that time, Sniper’s actions meant nothing more than just sexual thrill. Why would he think otherwise– they both loved women, and that was that. _

_Now, having it gone, he started to miss the ridiculousness of it all._

_He missed doing such ridiculous things with Scout._

_He missed Scout._

_He truly missed the bratty little ankle-biter._

_All Sniper wanted to do now was to apologize for his selfishness, for all his lying, and for being such a terrible friend. They both had done mistakes– Sniper understood that, he forgave Scout and he hoped the kid would do the same for him. _

_If his forgiveness was not reciprocated, that was fine. _

_If they were not friends anymore, that was fine._

_If Scout hated him, that was fine. _

_He would understand… He would understand and accept Scout’s choices. That was something he was unable to do now though, for his chances had slipped by before he even realized. _

_Because once again, someone ended up knocking on his door one day, asking him what was wrong._

_And Sniper just told them, “Don’t worry ‘bout me.”_


	19. Smile

Sniper was in his camper, laying back on his couch and staring up at the ceiling through his shades. Scout had transferred a few days ago, and that thought alone seemed far too unreal for the man to wrap his brain around. The fact that he only realized this was because Engineer banged on his door one day, asking the same questions he told almost a year ago.

Again, the days were going far too fast.

_‘I need a smoke,’_ Sniper told himself, trying to find any sort of motivation to do anything right now. Any other ideas escaped him, far exhausted of all the battling to check over his rifle or give a scrub down to his van.

In his haze, he did wind up leaving his camper without much thought. The halls appeared quiet and desolate of people, which hinted that everyone was back in their rooms. That also hinted to Sniper that it was night time– he honestly could not remember the state of time, even when he was outside just mere seconds ago. As he walked, he took in the small noises to help slow things down a bit. He listened in on his snapping footsteps, the watery clanks from old pipes breaking apart. And then he heard a noise echoing against his ear drums, quite faint at first before bellowing out louder.

“Monsieur!” The said noise shouted out like a voice of a person.

Sniper focused more closely to his surroundings, finding that he was inside the kitchen area_._ He blinked a few times before looking straight ahead, seeing Spy in front of him, his suit drenched with a huge coffee stain. The coffee he held in his soaked gloved was leaking fluids on one-side, dripping down where a spot stained into the wood below.

Judging by the annoyed glower the Frenchman held, it gave Sniper enough of a hint that he _may_ have been the accidental cause for this unfortunate mess.

“Simpleton!” Spy yelled. “You must watch where you are going!” He wiped the darken mark on his suit the best he could. “I do not need to explain how expensive these suits are now, do I?” He placed a hand on his hip, waiting for the Aussie’s rebuttal back. But no snide remark came from Sniper, which actually caught Spy off-guard.

Spy returned back to his normal posture, expressing a more snarky look now. “Oh, forgive my yelling,” he began again, placing his clean hand on his chest. “A minor coffee stain has done less harm than any blood or _urine_ stain your kind has committed on me. At least it smells pleasant.” Even when blatantly phoning in a more passive-aggressive attitude, Sniper had yet to react or say a thing.

Spy then sighed, deciding to drop the stain issue all together and get to the heart of the problem. Again, he began talking in a more casual tone, “It’s about Scout’s recent transfer, oui?”

There was still no reply from Sniper, standing there all quiet, barely making eye-contact let alone semblance of awareness.

“He seemed quite happy to leave,” Spy continued none the less. “It dishearten me to see him go. Alas, exposing such care in front of him would raise unneeded questions, so I held such emotions deep inside.” He paused for a moment, again waiting to see if Sniper would finally speak up. “I do not believe you said your goodbyes.”

For once, Sniper did react, slowly picking his head up to look at Spy more properly.

Spy thought for a moment, talking aloud next, “I do recall the laborer mentioning your absence.” He then looked all disappointedly at Sniper. “Even the Doctor had time to spare for the boy.” A slight irritated glare formed on Sniper, finally showing signs of liveliness in him. “_Obviously_, a busy man such as you cannot spare a single moment to _talk_.” The glaring hints were far becoming obvious, Spy doing little to hide the fact.

Sniper finally spoke, words low and grumbly, “Should be happy, yah know?”

Spy blinked, slight surprise exposed on his face. “Moi?” He asked, hand on his chest again.

“Yer son really ain’t no queer in the end.” Sniper’s words made Spy pause.

“I would not hate him if he was one,” Spy said, a little quiet.

Sniper huffed with a laugh, “Such a sweet pa, ain’t yah?” The sarcasm in his tone mixed well with his now livelier expressions and motions. “Now yah just gotta make up with the next twenty-three years. Right, its twenty-four now, ain’t it?”

“Monsieur Sniper,” Spy’s tone grew firm, again with the look of annoyance. “I understand if you are upset about this but please do not place your anger on me.”

Another huff from Sniper, “And why shouldn’t I?”

“The boy’s choices were his alone!” Spy’s voice rose as he refuted back.

“Really? And if yah actually cared, would he be the bloke we know today?”

Spy’s grip on his cup tightens. He held his stare the best he could on the man before shamefully looking away.

“You cannot live life thinking about the _Ifs_, monsieur Sniper,” Spy said, tone quiet again. The man had the look of utter defeat for once, truly ashamed with himself. The thoughts of his influences on the boy, and imagining him away from this crazed and dangerous work irked at his cold heart.

Sniper sighed, already feeling exhausted from such minor arguing. “Look,” he began, tone going quiet the same. “I’m sorry about the suit. All I just want right now is for a quick cigarette before bed.”

Spy nodded, “Of course.” He stepped aside, now out of the Aussie’s way. Sniper fiddled his hat about as he walked pass Spy, making his way out of the area. Before he left, he stopped with a sudden thought. He then turned to look at Spy, the Frenchman taking notice and making eye-contact back.

“Reckon yah don’t wanna join me on the balcony _again_?” Sniper offered.

And Spy just gave him the most befuddled look back. Sniper in turn became the same, unsure why the Frenchman was exposing himself so openly over this minor request.

“_Again_?” Spy repeated. “Pardon, I do not know what you mean by _again_. I do not recall ever sharing a smoke together.”

But that was wrong.

Sniper was trying to fathom on why Spy would deny their conversations from before_–_ perhaps it was another game the Spook was playing to mess with him. But the bewilderment Spy gave was completely genuine, not faked. If that was the case then…

“Right, slip of the tongue on that last bit,” Sniper lied, hoping Spy would not take notice. “Yah wanna join me for a smokie?”

Spy shook his head back and replied, “I will have to decline, truly.” He nicked at some of the wet fabric on his suit, shaking it over. “Right now, I need to go change.”

Sniper tipped his hat in response, turning around again and finally taking his leave out the kitchen. As he walked down the corridors of the building, his thoughts preoccupied him with this new found knowledge. Presumptions alone were not going to give him the correct answer though. There was a slim chance, but he would only truly understand if that chance was at the balcony at this very moment. So, he made his way there to find out his answer.

And he did.

He found _him_, standing oh so casually on the balcony, elbows sitting on the wood and a cigarette in hand.

_Spy_.

_Spy_ took notice of Sniper’s presence, surprised at first before casually smiling over. He turned to get a better look, taking another suck on his bud before speaking, “Oh mon, I was not expecting you here so late.”

Funny, it seemed like _Spy_ was oblivious of their past conversation.

“Needed a smoke,” Sniper replied, making sure to act and speak as casually as he could. He slowly made his way over, watching the _Frenchman_ carefully.

_Spy_ continued on, “You can smoke anywhere, and yet you come back here.” Sniper made it to where _Spy_ was, standing next to the_ Frenchman_ now with his back on the balcony.

“Naw, not always,” he replied, shrugging with his arms crossed. _Spy_ tipped some ash to the side, his stare ever so happily back on the man.

“Whenever I have the urge, I find you here besides me.”

“Yeah, strange that,” Sniper’s tone wavered for a moment. “For all I know, yah could be stalkin’ behind me wherever I go.”

_Spy_ just chuckled, “Only for a proper reason, I assure you.” Quietly the _Frenchman_ blew more smoke out, staring outward at the misty sky like everything was all wonderful and peaceful in the world to him.

To think Sniper would see the sight of a _Spy_ acting so ignorant for once. But in all honesty, it amazed the man that_ Spy_ went this long without revealing that he was not the person he portrayed himself as. Maybe Sniper just did not pick up on the hints– there were bigger issues on his mind after all. Whatever the case, _Spy_ seemed more than happy to keep up this little charade.

Well, perhaps it was Sniper’s turn to _play along_.

Sniper stared out the same, waiting for the _Frenchman_ to make the first say. He saw the glances _Spy_ gave, but did not reciprocate them back.

Spy let his bud hang between his fingers as he started to speak, “The boy left it seems.”

“Yep,” Sniper replied, making sure to keep his eye-contact off _Spy_ as he did.

“Pardon me, but did you say your goodbyes?”

“Naw.”

_Spy_ blinked, “Non?”

“Naw, didn’t want to,” Sniper said, faking a yawn to make himself sound more bored. He circled his head around his shoulders before rubbing at his neck. “Gotta say, pretty damn lucky that the brat got stationed somewhere else. Means I don’t gotta deal with his scrawny arse anymore.” He took another quick glance over, seeing the look of puzzlement on _Spy’s _face. “Oh! My bad.” Sniper could not help but get a little snarky now. “I shouldn’t be speakin’ ill about yer _son_, should I?”

Another look of surprise from _Spy_, bud in his mouth again, trying to hide the fact he was lengthening his reply back. He blew out, still taking his time before finally replying, “I would like if your opinions were kept to yourself.”

Sniper scuffed, annoyed with how passive the response was. “Yah know,” he then spoke out louder than usual, causing _Spy_ to flinch. “Think I’m sick of dealin’ with young brats.” He stood straight, his stare completely on _Spy_ now. “Maybe I’m lookin’ for someone a bit older to mess with.” He examined down the _Frenchman’s_ slim body before reaching to his masked face again. “How old did yah say yer were again– fifties? Sixties?”

Spy seemed strangely nervous now, more obvious in the shaking of the bud in his hand. His stare was away, taking another moment to suck on his bud.

“Not only is it rude to stare, it is also rude to presume one’s age,” _Spy_ told, able to keep calm for the moment.

Sniper laughed back, “Well, doesn’t matter either way. Anythin’ over forty is good enough for me.”

“Monseer– Ahem, Monsieur Sniper,” _Spy’s_ tone faltered some, shaky but still firm. “I am less than comfortable with these hints you are giving me.”

Another laugh escaped Sniper as he rudely mocked back, “_’Less than comfortable.’ _Now that’s just down right adorable comin’ from a bloke like yerself._” _

_Spy’s_ next response was to huff back like some spoiled child. He then snuffed out his bud on the wood, standing straight. “Excuse me, but it is far late and I must be on my way.” But the moment _Spy_ got off the balcony and started making his leave, Sniper blocked his way.

_Spy_ was about to speak, but stopped, exposing the rare look of fright on his face. The smug look Sniper held before had vanished, exposing a more disturbing glare, one lacking of much empathy or care.

When Sniper suddenly took a step forward, _Spy_ instantly took a step back.

“Spook like yah ain’t that bad lookin’,” Sniper explained, sounding as eerie as he could whilst saying. “Heh, especially when wearin’ the mask.” His eyes did a quick over on _Spy_ again before whistling a little tune. “Yeah, yeah, think I can find some enjoyment in yah. And fuckin’ the dad of the kid I’ve been fuckin’ sounds pretty ace, right does it.”

Sniper took another step, making _Spy_ take another back.

Some of_ Spy’s_ bravado returned, voicing back his displeasures, “Personal space may be something I am terrible at doing.”

Another step forward, another one back.

“–But I would like it if you do not invade mine!”

And another, and another.

“–For it is most rude, monsieur!”

_Spy_ only stopped talking when he felt his back hit against the balcony. He turned to look at the huge fall below before returning his stare on Sniper. The taller man was shadowed over him, both his hands sitting on the balcony, trapping _Spy_ on the spot. “This is inappropriate behavior, monsieur Sniper! Such actions will not be ignored, I assure you!” _Spy_ tried to threaten, but Sniper knew well enough that he was utterly lying through his teeth. This _Spy_ was not even his teammate after all, and his actions were fair game, even when off the battlefield.

Sniper let one hand off the balcony, moving it closer towards _Spy’s_ face. The look of panic was all over the_ Frenchman._

Spy cried, “I would refrain from touching my––!”

His words came out too late.

Sniper’s entire hand planted itself on _Spy’s_ face. And he felt it, the firm paper-like feel touching at his fingertips. He pressed harder, crumping up a white colored mask with a badly drawn picture in the middle. Static and smoke then appeared around _Spy_, exposing the colors of red and blue. Soon, the entirety of _Spy’s_ suit went completely blue. The person that stood before Sniper– the RED Sniper– was not the RED Spy, but the BLU Spy.

The paper mask was pushed aside, showing the real face of the BLU. He held an expression of sternness, one that he was obviously faking to hide his true emotions.

“Told yah, Spook,” Sniper said, tone low and serious. “Blackmail, or force– naw, I ain’t that kinda bloke.” The hand on the mask slowly went to his side, reaching for his hidden kukri. “But yah sure are.”

In a flash, a knife was thrusted forward into Sniper’s face, the Aussie barely dodging away in time as it whoosh passed his cheek, leaving a mark behind. He hurried backwards, placing a palm on the wound with a sour grunt. Droplets of blood ran down his fingers, truly feeling the mark pulsing at his cheek.

The BLU seemed less than eager to fight as he snapped at his watch, beginning to static out in front of Sniper. But Sniper was able to get himself together again, grabbing the sneaky rat by the neck. The static from the invisibility went into a frenzied buzz, flickering off and on. The BLU tried to turn off his watch, but again, Sniper was quicker. He grabbed at the hand reaching for the watch, his half-gloved fingers tightly digging into the man’s wrist, bending it back.

Sniper tussled with the BLU before he was able to flatten the man towards the ground, bending back the arm which held the watch. Quickly and carefully, he tore the device off the Frenchman and threw it aside. The static soon disappeared around the BLU, exposing himself. He then hurried through the man’s pockets, finding his gun next and throwing it over where the watch laid. The BLU Spy still held tightly on his knife in his other hand, scraping the metal across the wood, looking ready to pounce at the first opportunity.

“Drop it,” Sniper demanded through his teeth, gripping more painfully on the BLU’s arm. When the BLU did not obey, his tone grew harsher, grip tighter. “DROP. IT.” The BLU finally did such that, dropping the knife as it tings against the wood. Sniper stood for a moment and kicked it away towards the other objects. He again put pressure on the BLU Spy’s backside, making sure he kept in place.

Sniper’s demands continued, “How long yah been talkin’ with me like this?”

The BLU Spy grunted back, “Nn, I’m afraid– I’m afraid my own memory escapes me.” Sniper was completely unsatisfied with the answer as he put more pressure on the Frenchman’s arm and back. Spy gritted his teeth, retrying again, “When we first smoked– smoked on this very balcony many months ago!”

Sniper let off the pressure for the moment, continuing to ask more questions, “what were yah doin’ in our base for?”

“Is it not obvious?” Even at the mercy of the enemy, the BLU Spy could not help but scuff. “It is my job to keep close tabs on my enemy! Ma parole, do– do I really need to explain this to you?”

Sniper ignored the man’s sass and continued, “Right, now answer me this. Why _me_, BLU?”

“Mo– Monsieur, if I could have a moment to– to breathe.” Pain was showing on Spy’s face, and his words became breathy. The weight against his back was doing no good on his ash filled lungs. If Sniper did not have more questions he wanted answered, he let the damned snake choke to death. But he gave the Frenchman mercy, finally letting off.

Spy coughed aloud, sitting up on his knees now, trying to get his bearings together. Sniper did not want the BLU Spook risking anything stupid, so he went over to where all his weapons laid and nicked them.

“Better make yer excuses good,” Sniper growled, looming down at the man still sat on the floor. “Less yah be respawnin’ back with a concussion.” He motioned his head at the balcony, reminding the man how high they were.

Spy carefully stood on his feet, fixing up his clothes a bit. “I confess that my intentions were for my own wellbeing,” he began, acting more formal and polite now. “I saw the subtle emotions you tried to hide from the others. Though, I could only guess why you were upset during that time. Truly, I never meant for these conversations to last as long as it did, but the opportunity presented itself so openly and I just had to take it.”

“Openly, huh?” Sniper scuffed. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprise yah buggers try to take the easy way outta of things.”

“Monsieur, do you truly believe I would turn a blind-eye and not notice?” Spy retorted. “You should have questioned yourself at the start why I never did _threaten_ or _blackmail_ you on such forbidden affairs.”

“…Why didn’t yah?” Sniper’s next words came out slow, honestly confused why the BLU never did such things. He was his enemy after all, and many opportunities were given to him to ruin the Aussie’s life.

The BLU Spy went quiet. Gloved hands held together, and his head shifted down, looking towards the ground. “Talking to you is pleasant,” he admitted.

Sniper in turn went silent, staring in awe at the yielding state the BLU put himself in.

Spy went on, “At first, I found it amusing to see such a side of you that was not a repulsive bushman spouting vulgarity and nonsense. Yet the more we talked, and the more you expressed yourself, I...” He stopped, slowly picking up his head to look at Sniper again. “No matter what we discussed or how much we yelled and berated at each other, I enjoyed every little moment we had together.”

Sniper held a look of indifference now, unsure how to take this. Even with all his years facing Spies, his judgement on whether they were bullshitting or not was based on his own instincts and experiences. Considering the BLU was his enemy, he took the Frenchman’s words with a grain of salt.

Again, Spy continued, “I am truly sorry that you could not reconcile with the RED Scout. You seemed to care for the boy quite a bit, even if your feelings were not the same as his.”

Sniper frowned, fidgeting his hat about to hide his expression. Explaining any more details to Spy would mean nothing. Scout had left for better beginnings, to a new place, a new team to get acquainted with. Hell, the kid had probably already forgotten about the old dried up Aussie he used to work with mere weeks ago. Those were the pessimistic thoughts Sniper held though, for he had no true idea what had become of Scout after their fight.

Quietness began, Spy waiting for Sniper to speak for once. His gloved hands squeaked, holding quite tightly together. “Pardon– A question, if you allow me,” he asked, quite politely. Sniper brought his view back, still saying nothing but acknowledging the man in front of him. “Would you allow me to return here again? Just too… talk.”

Sniper still said nothing, but reacted with a surprised widen stare.

BLU Spy explained further, “It can be anything really– it does not have to involve are work, nothing like that. All I ask is to make simple conversation.”

Again, Sniper held a look of indifference, truly puzzled on how to react to anything right now. To have his enemy– an enemy Spy at that– wanting anything more than just an extra point on the scoreboard seemed unbelievable. The talks, the advice, and the fact he was not even attempting to charge at him and attack again when his guard was so low. If his face was not still burning from the cut before, he may have already taken the offer.

However, the BLU began indicating something more, “If_ company_ is what you wish.” Spy moved his hands towards his tie. Carefully, he stripped it off, letting it hang around his neck. His hands then went to his buttons next, slowly snapping them off one by one.

_Snap… Snap… Snap…_

His vest was exposed, his suit now hanging from his arms. Eyes stared right at Sniper, what little reddish that exposed passed his mask showing through his look of utter vulnerability.

“I do not mind doing that either.”

And Spy just stood there, waiting for… _something_.

Not even a few seconds passed as Sniper started walking towards Spy. The BLU stood stiff, fear but also embarrassment on what was going to befell him. Closer the man came, Sniper soon standing right in front of Spy, his taller structure overshadowing the Frenchman. Spy waited patiently for the man’s next action, breath hitching, body tensing.

Yet all Sniper did was shove his hands forward, openly handing over the Frenchman’s things again. The BLU looked back and forth at both the objects and Sniper. When he waited to see if the man would do anything else, nothing came to be. Spy finally held out his hands, taking his weapons back.

“Git,” Sniper spoke, voice quite low.

Spy blinked, “Pardon?”

“Git,” he repeated the same. “And don’t show yer face until were back on the field again.” Sniper turned, heading over towards the balcony.

The BLU took a step forward to follow, crying out, “But I can give you everything he did but better––!”

Sniper snapped back around and charged towards the Frenchman, able to keep his hands off but exposing his sharp teeth and the look of utter loathing.

“Don’t yah bleedin’ talk down on him yah god damn _BLU_.”

The BLU halted on his heels, expressing the look of honest surprise. His mouth hesitated to open before snapping shut. His surprise held still, slowly but finally returning to a more natural look. Spy fixed his suit back in place, snapping the buttons together again but keeping his tie the way it was.

Sniper again headed his way towards the balcony, arms resting on the wood. He was easily exposing his backside at the BLU, not caring what would befall him next. The man expected the worse– it did not matter, if anything, he needed a reason to have this wound gone.

The BLU neither attacked him, nor did he attempt to assault him. Instead, the BLU Spy said, “Thank you for not killing me, _RED_,” and left with a puff of static and smoke.

Again, Sniper was all alone.

Sniper sighed, his back hitting against the wood, sliding down on it as he now sat on the floor. There he sat, legs not even bended down to relax. He eyed up at the sky, watching the slow moving clouds partially block out the moon. The hazy look of the clouds reminded him of something.

_‘…Ah, right, I wanted a smoke.’_

Sniper searched through his many pockets, taking out an open package of cigarettes and a lighter. He then nicked a bud, letting it sit between his lips. Attempts further stopped though, the lighter in his hand not even moving to flick the switch. His arm sat next to him, grip of the lighter falling from his fingers and tinging against the wood.

Motivation and energy had completely drained from Sniper. He did not want to imagine how pitiful he looked, less think about his sad state. He only snapped out of his self-wallowing when he heard a flicker of a match being snapped and then the crackle of fire sparking to life. A small beam of light appeared in front of Sniper as he raised his head to see what it was.

“Oh, Pyro?” 

Pyro had suddenly appeared, hunching in front of Sniper. He held a fancy looking match out, offering it over.

Sniper questioned, “What’cha doin’ out here?”

Pyro held out another hand, fingers held flat as they hit against his thumb. Sniper could only presume he was mimicking someone eating or talking. His curiosity was not all there, so he did not ask any further questions. His stare then went to the match burning in front of him.

“My bad, was that yer last one?” Sniper asked. “Think I remember the Spook sayin’ they were quite expensive.” Pyro muffled nothing, still holding the match out. Sniper only shrugged, bringing his head closer, lighting his bud on the match.

Once he sat his back on the wood again, Pyro joined over, sitting next to the Aussie now. Pyro’s attention was still on the match, watching as the tip slowly died down before sizzling out into small specs of burnt wood. He just tilted his head before carelessly throwing the match aside, bored of it now. He turned his stare back on Sniper, shoulders jittering up slightly in surprise as he finally noticed the blood dripping down the man’s face. Pyro rapidly tapped a finger at his masked cheek, most eager for an answer.

“Hm? Oh, the blood?” Sniper guessed, lacking much enthusiasm. He paused slightly before explaining next, “All I can say is that I accidently cut my face open.” Sniper thought it to be unnecessary to speak up about the BLU– if the Frenchman was ever found out it will be on him, not Sniper.

Pyro just tilted his head, seeming satisfied enough. He continued to sit there, watching the Aussie suck on his bud and blow out smoke above. Sniper paid little attention at first, focus completely on his cigarette. Though the more they sat together, the presence of Pyro soon became a distraction.

“Feels like yah wanna get my mouth yappin’,” Sniper blurted.

Pyro only tilted his head again.

“…Suppose I do need another ear,” he then admitted, voice quiet. “Not like I deserve it. Keep throwin’ away the people willin’ to talk and listen.” He waited to see if Pyro would say or do anything. All Pyro did was get more comfortable in his spot, legs folded now, elbows on his knees and holding up his face. A small smile perked on Sniper, taking another deep suck on his bud.

Sniper began, “Been thinkin’ way too much lately. More than I need to and it’s probably the reason everythin’ turned out the way it did.” He paused, letting out another sigh. “I wanted to talk with Scout, I did, really. Wanted to apologize and explain why I really bothered spendin’ time with him. He would’ve probably understood… maybe. Yah know how it goes– ain’t even supposed to get all that friendly with your co-worker.” He stopped to take another suck. “Hey, appreciate yah not sayin’ anything about us.”

Pyro nodded, waiting for Sniper to continue.

“…I would’ve told Scout I forgave him, ‘cause I know he’s upset with what he did, even if I didn’t all too much care or mind. Problems like that don’t really mean much here.” Sniper swiped at his wound, letting the blood drench his hand. “Hell, I’m spillin’ blood on the side of my face here and I don’t give a hoot!”

Pyro again nodded. Another sigh from Sniper as he flicked away the liquid, taking in another suck as the white of the bud fizzled completely out. He did a cough before throwing the used cigarette aside, not really in the mood for another one. A hand went to his face, pressing against his shades.

“…And I would’ve told him that he was still my pal… my friend… a cheeky cunt I’d call a cobber back home.” He pressed harder, forcing his shades to run up his face. “Because, I really– I really did enjoy havin’ yah around, Scout, I did.” His teeth gritted together, and he sucked in air loudly. “And I really like it if yah stayed here with me instead of goin'. But, if yah really have to go, that’s fine. Just… just take yer time, a’right? So we can talk a little bit longer.”

Pyro rested a gloved hand on the man’s shoulder, rubbing a thumb through.

Sniper sucked in some more air, exhaling next, “I’m fine– I’m fine, mate.” Pyro continued rubbing until the man finally settled down, fixing his shades back in place and breathing normally again. Silence soon came afterwards, the two still sitting there, watching the clouds slowly move across the sky.

“…Ah, I should probably patch this cut up,” Sniper spoke again. His hand covered his wound as he stood up. “Don’t think the Doc does late-night visits though,” he threw in a joke to help lighten the mood.

Pyro stood the same, muffling out all cheerfully.

Sniper perked up another smile. “Hey, thanks for listenin’,” he said, sounding more lively now. “My problems ain’t yers, but I do appreciate gettin’ some things off my chest.”

Before Sniper made his leave, Pyro grabbed onto his shoulder, stopping him. Sniper looked back, irking up an eyebrow in curiosity before his eyes blew up in surprise. He watched as Pyro pulled back some of his gasmask, exposing a chapped mouth with burnt marks around the lips, expressing a warm smile.

In a soft and deep voice, Pyro said, “Good night.” Sniper stared for a lit bit longer before he finally relaxed his face.

Another smile formed on Sniper as he replied back, “Night, mate.”


	20. Letter

Before Sniper knew it, his days went on like usual again. He would go out, scope heads, take points, and be rewarded with weapons, hats, and crates he never bothered opening. Somedays were tough for him still, lacking much energy or morale. But no matter how hard it became, he knew not to let his own despair overtake him. Because at the end of the day, the mistakes he made throughout his life were the reasons he even became a professional in the first place.

He is a Sniper.

And he is a damn good one at that.

Soon, the days started to slow down. He even found the courage to get out of his camper to talk with his teammates– the reactions and smiles they gave him almost flared up his anxiety again. It something he learned to get used to though, something he knew he could handle. He did miss the loneliness he grew accustom to. And sometimes, he did revert back to his old hermit self, taking a break from the outside and enjoying the quietness he missed loving.

During those quiet times, Sniper would relax on the couch, fiddling with his weaponry and cleaning out his many jars. Sometimes, his stare would go to his camper’s door, waiting for that one person he wished to see again, knowing well that such a thing was impossible. It had been impossible for months now.

Sniper sighed with a shake to his head, realizing he was doing such that again. He placed his SMG on the table, finished wiping away the blood. He leaned back, deepening his face in a stripped scarf wrapped around his neck. While the weather was warm still, autumn was slowly approaching, issuing the return of winter. Thinking about the cold annoyed the man, making him grumble under his breath and snug his face deeper into the scarf.

There was a sudden knock on his door, making his shoulders jitter up in surprise. He stared at it for a moment before finally getting to his feet and walking over. When he opened it though, no one appeared to be on the other side. He looked around, wondering if something just happened to hit at his door– there was always a stray bullet or two randomly falling from the sky.

When he took a step forward to investigate, he heard the sound of crackling below. He looked down, finding what seemed to be a letter of sort. He picked it up, looking it over and back, the only info he could find being his own name messily written in some sort of red marker on the front. Sniper finally closed his door, his stare still on the letter. The man did not know what to expect. It could easily be some sort of prank by the rest of the fellas, or even the wrong letter– he was not the only Sniper after all. To have it fall on his doorstep without a messenger to greet him...

Sniper eyed over towards _shades_ on the table, coming closer and picking the toy up.

“What’cha think, _Shades_?” he asked the alligator.

Sniper mimicked back his best cartoonish voice, “_Couldn’t hurt to take a peek!_” The man smiled as he placed _Shades_ back on the table.

Sniper searched throughout his camper, looking for a small knife he could cut the letter open with. Once he did, he headed back to the couch, swiping it across the opening and peering inside. And he could not even fathom what he just opened. What held inside was a mess of notepapers taped together, slightly crumpled with alien like scribbles he could only presume were words.

What little skimming he could understand made his breath hitch and his eyes widen in surprise. Carefully, he held complete focus on the paper, going so far as to take his shades off to get a better look.

Sniper began reading:

And there Sniper sat, just spending gods know how long staring at the letter, rereading over and over to not only understand what it was even saying but to, well, to read it. A quiet chuckle soon escaped him, his fingers digging into the paper now.

_“_Must be the wrong letter,” he muttered, a small smile appearing on his face. “Don’t– Don’t know any snot nosed brat named _Jeremy_.” Another chuckle as tears ran down his cheeks, wiping them away with the back of his hand.

Sniper was neither sad nor angry though.

He was happy, really happy.

Though, there is one thing that did annoy him about this letter.

It was that Scout did not write down any information to send one back.

“Bleedin’ idiot till the end, hah…”


	21. Answer

Sniper had just walked out of his camper, surprised as he witnessed someone outside, leaning on his ride. Their stares met the other, the man in front of him quietly smoking on a long white cigarette. Spy appearing before Sniper was not the thing that caught him off-guard, but the fact it was the BLU Spy that did.

“Hello, RED,” BLU Spy greeted over, quite casually. “It seems you caught me on my smoke break. How unfortunate I have been caught in such a vulnerable state.”

It did not take long for Sniper to put two and two together– how the sneaky snake even got a hold of this… Ah, Spies will be Spies in the end.

Sniper walked closer, BLU Spy still leaning and smoking away, not putting his guard up in case the man was about to attack.

“Hey, Spo– Spah,” Sniper began before correcting himself, stopping right next to the BLU.

“Oh mon,” Spy placed a hand on his chest. “You wish to talk instead of kill me?”

Sniper did not remark back, only handing a letter over with the word _Scout_ on the front. The BLU Spy looked at the letter than back at Sniper.

“Yer good at gettin’ info, ain’t yah?”

Spy expressed a gentle smile and replied, “But of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I didn't expect to get as popular as it did, it kind of overwhelmed me. Even if I do a lot of these for TF2 FanFics as passion projects, I still hope everyone who read had a fun time.  
And my deep appreciations for all the Kudos/Bookmarks/Comments!
> 
> Also, I've recently created a Dreamwith on my profile, and if anyone is interested on reading up on my recent TF2 related things and the like, do check it out!


End file.
